Falling Over You
by khire
Summary: Un nuevo instituto, una familia un tanto rara, un compañero con una extraña manía obsesiva de anotar todo lo que ve, una prima algo macarra y un chico cuyo pelo desafía a la gravedad. Con este panorama, que le sucederá a nuestra proagonista? SenxOcc
1. Presentaciones

**H**ola!! Aquí os traigo mi primer fic ! Espero que os guste =). Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Kath (narutoandhinata), a la que quiero mucho, y me ha inspirado cuando escribíamos nuestros fics xD. Os recomiendo sus fics, que son muy buenos y ella es una gran escritora. Bueno aquí os dejo con el primer capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis! Slam Dunk no me pertenece sino que es de Takehiko Inoue-san

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Presentaciones. **

Primer día en mi nuevo instituto. Estaba contenta por empezar allí pero también me entristecía la idea de no volver a estudiar con mis amigos de toda la vida, pero ahora se abría una nueva etapa en mi vida, el instituto. Se me olvidaba, aun no me he presentado, me llamo Ayano y tengo quince años. Vivo con mi madre y mi hermano, o mejor dicho el proyecto de hermano, para tener dieciocho tiene la misma inteligencia que un niño de primaria...mejor dicho un niño es mas inteligente que él, pero en el fondo es un buen hermano, aunque que a veces tengo la sensación de que el día que nació se equivocaron de incubadora y cogieron a otro bebé, pero tal y como he dicho antes, a veces se comportaba como un hermano, pero el 90% del tiempo, estoy completamente segura de mi teoría de la incubadora.

-¡Ayano!

-¡Ya voy mamá!

Mi madre. Una gran mujer. Ha conseguido sacar adelante a una familia desde que nos dejó mi padre. Ha tenido que saber criar a un adolescente de dieciocho, con mentalidad de uno de diez, y a una chica de quince con la mentalidad un poco mas clara. No ha sido una tarea fácil. Seguramente, pensaréis que cuando he dicho que mi padre "nos dejó" significa que murió. Pues no, nos abandonó, se fue a vivir a Australia con su joven secretaria, fue un alivio para todos. Digamos que la convivencia con mi padre era algo complicada, tenía ciertos problemas, que siempre pagaba con mi madre o conmigo.

-Buenos días mamá-le doy un beso en la mejilla, como siempre.

-Buenos días, Aya. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-De maravilla -digo mientras me siento a desayunar. Miro alrededor-. ¿Dónde está Kyô?

-Aquí estoy hermanita -dice mi queridísimo hermano mientras baja la escalera. Por si no lo habíais notado, lo de queridísimo era irónico-. ¿Me echabas de menos?

-De eso nada, cabeza hueca.

-Empollona.

-Chicos, vale ya-mi madre, apaciguadora de bestias-. Venga desayunad

Acabo el desayuno, tengo todo preparado y mi hermano, para no variar, sigue desayunando.

-¡Kyô! ¿Quieres darte prisa? Llegaremos tarde

-Hermanita...¿Recuerdas que ya no te tengo que llevar? Tu instituto me pilla muy lejos de la universidad, coge el tren. Ya sé que no te quieres despegar de mi pero es así, date prisa o no llegarás al tren.

-Idiota...¡adiós mamá!

Salgo de casa y me dirijo rápidamente a la estación, por poco pierdo el tren, pero he llegado justo a tiempo, entro y me siento en uno de los pocos sitios que quedan, por lo que veo hay mucha gente de mi instituto. Me llaman la atención dos chicos, uno altísimo con un extraño pelo pincho y otro a su lado más bajito que parecía que le estaba haciendo la pelota o algo así. El enano dirige su vista hacía mi, se ha dado cuenta de que los estaba observando, de repente giro la cabeza y hago como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Estación del instituto Ryonan-dicen por megafonía-

Bueno esa es mi parada, me bajo del tren y sigo mi camino hasta el instituto, los dos chicos esos también van a mi mismo instituto, parecen simpáticos, espero ir a la misma clase que alguno de ellos. Entro en el instituto y decir que es enorme, comparado con mi otro instituto claro, que era de lo mas pequeño que había, pero éste era algo enorme.

-Tendría que ir a mirar a que clase me toca ir-pienso-. Genial, tengo que ir a la clase 1D, a saber dónde está-digo bajito-

-¿¡También te toca la clase 1D?¡ ¡Qué suerte! ¡A mi también!

-¿Cómo me ha escuchado...?-digo-

-Tú eres la chica del tren, ¿verdad? La que nos estaba mirando a Sendoh y a mi. Me llamo Hikoichi Aida, ¡encantado!-me dice efusivamente-

-Hola, yo me llamo Ayano Suzumiya (que energía tiene este chico, dios...). Respecto a lo del tren, sólo os observaba porque tu amigo tenía un pelo muy extraño y me hacía gracia jajaja-dije entre risas-

Terminamos las presentaciones y los dos nos dirigimos a clase, solamente decir que Hikoichi hablaba como si conociera de toda la vida, a los compañeros de clase. Después de que entraran todos en clase, nuestro tutor, un señor bajito y rechonchete con cara de buena persona, entró.

-Buenos días apreciados alumnos, soy Hayase, vuestro tutor, encantado de conoceros. Juntos compartiremos vuestro primer año en la selva del instituto.

Hayase-sensei empieza con su explicación sobre el curso y yo apunto todo lo necesario. Salimos de clase y me dirijo a mi taquilla sin darme cuenta de que alguien iba en mi misma dirección. Me paro a coger mis libros de la taquilla cuando de repente, alguien por detrás me da una palmada en la espalda. Me giro y veo a Hikoichi.

-¡Aya-chan!

-Hikoichi...¡no me des esos sustos!..¿Que quieres?

-Te vengo a hacer una proposición que no rechazarás.

-Dime

-Después de clase, ¿vienes conmigo al entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto? Por favor..-me suplica-

-(Se nota que nadie en clase le aguanta, pero es majo) Claro, pero ¿porque quieres ir al entrenamiento?

-Hoy hacen las pruebas para entrar al equipo y me quiero presentar.

-¿Quieres entrar en el equipo? ¿Quién le hubiera dicho? Con lo bajito que eres...

-¡Aya-chan! No me digas esas cosas...que cruel eres ¡no hay derecho!

-Lo siento..vamos entrando en clase ya..después te acompaño.

Cuando termina la última clase, Hikoichi y yo nos dirigimos al gimnasio.

-¡Aya-chan! Estoy muy nervioso, seguro que me dicen que no...¡y yo quiero ser un gran jugador! ¡Aya-chan!- dice entre mares de lágrimas-

-Hikoichi, ¿quieres callarte de una vez? Te saldrá todo bien, tranquilízate.

Mientras el entrenador llama a los aspirantes, yo me siento en un rincón al lado de la puerta y empiezo a observar detenidamente a todos los miembros del club de baloncesto. Deduzco, debido a mis escasos conocimientos del deporte, que aquel chico tan gigante, directo descendiente de los monos era el capitán, y efectivamente el entrenador lo presento como el capitán, Uozumi, después está el chico raro del pelo pincho, ¿cómo había dicho Hikoichi que se llamaba? Ah cierto, se llama Sendoh, el chico ese parece que está en otro mundo, a su lado había otro chico con una cara...¿como decirlo? con una cara un tanto siniestra. Entonces llega el turno de Hikoichi para presentarse.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Hikoichi Aida, voy a la clase 1D, mido 1.65 cm, en mi antiguo instituto era base.

-Demasiado bajo...pero nos vendrás bien. Ponte allí con los demás.

-Esto...entrenador, señor, profesor, cómo sea...¿ve a esa chica allí sentada? Quiere ser la manager del equipo.

-¡Hikoichi! Señor entrenador, no le haga caso-digo mientras le dirijo una mirada maléfica-

-Bien pensado, nos iría bien una manager en el equipo...¿Qué sabes de baloncesto?

-Pues lo básico, no demasiado.

-Bueno no importa, serás la manager. Dime tu nombre y clase.

-Claro...( Hikoichi te mataré)...Me llamo Ayano Suzumiya y voy a la clase 1D. Encantada de ser la manager...

-Excelente, chicos empecemos con el entrenamiento-dijo el entrenador.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el comienzo de las clases. No ha pasado nada interesante, si dejamos a parte el hecho de que me explotan siendo la manager del equipo, me he tenido que aprender todas y cada una de las normas del baloncesto, así como los jugadores de los otros equipos, y menos mal que Hikoichi tenía una libreta llena de datos como esos. Mañana iba a ser el primer partido de la temporada contra el instituto Shohoku, y aquí estoy yo, después del entrenamiento limpiando la pista, como una idiota, Y mañana, tengo que venir mucho antes a preparar las camisetas etc.

-Esto es matador... no me extraña nada que no hayan tenido nunca un manager-digo mientras limpio la pista. Cuando de repente, entra Sendoh, supongo que habrá venido a entrenarse para mañana, pero por lo que he visto es una jugador increíble. También me parece una chico muy simpático y tranquilo, sobretodo muy tranquilo, que se lleva bien con todo el equipo. Nunca hemos tenido una conversación en condiciones.

-Suzumiya-san. ¿Has terminado de limpiar la pista?

-Llámame Ayano, y sí estoy a punto de terminar de limpiar.¿Ibas a entrenar?

-Sí, pero si estás terminando me voy al parque. Mañana nos vemos.

-¡Espera!

-Dime

-¿Puedo ver como entrenas?

-Claro. Te espero fuera.

La verdad no es que tuviera un interés personal en él, simplemente sentía curiosidad de ver como entrenaba, ya que cada vez me gustaba mas el baloncesto. Cuando salí del gimnasio, Sendoh ya estaba entrenando, así que me senté al lado de la cancha y me limité a observarle. Sinceramente no entendía como alguien que a veces falta a los entrenamientos y normalmente llega tarde, pudiera ser tan bueno. Supongo que es lo que dicen el entrenador y los demás jugadores, que es un genio. Sendoh estuvo entrenando hasta que anocheció y ya casi no se podía ver la canasta, por lo que nos despedimos hasta mañana. Al día siguiente, llegué al gimnasio como una media hora antes y estuve limpiando y preparando las camisetas, hasta que llegaron los del equipo.

-¡Buenos días Aya-chan! Veo que ya has preparado todo. He elegido a una buena manager.

-Hola Hikoichi. Aún no te he perdonado por lo de que me presentaras como la manager.

-Chicos, ¡hay que ganar al Shohoku! Sea como sea. ¡¿Me habéis escuchado bien?!

Al decir esto el entrenador todos asintieron, la verdad es que a veces daba miedo, empezaron a entrenar hasta que llegaron los del Shohoku, por lo que me había dicho Hikoichi tenían a un "supernovato" o yo que sé, que tenía pinta de antisocial, misterioso, que pasaba de todo y de todos, que estaba macizo, o sea que es el terror de las nenas. No hay chica que no esté enamorada de él en su instituto, hasta chicas de otros institutos están por él. Pero pasa de todas ellas como si fueran mierda, es la realidad. Después estaba el capitán Akagi que parecía el gemelo de nuestro capitán, y también hay un tío pelirrojo, que no sé como se atreve a salir a la calle con esos pelos. Creo que Hikoichi mencionó algo sobre él, bueno con esas pintas no debe ser muy bueno. Pasó un rato, y del vestuario del Shohoku, se escuchaban gritos, parecían que se estaban matando, cuando por fin salieron, y para mi sorpresa al "friki" pelirrojo le habían dado camiseta, no será tan malo entonces, digo yo. En nuestro banquillo ya estaban los jugadores con el uniforme, menos uno, claro, como no, falta Sendoh, no entiendo como puede ser tan liberal con el tiempo. El entrenador ya se estaba desesperando cuando vino el pelirrojo ese de antes, Sakuragi creo que se llama o algo así, tampoco me importa, venía diciendo algo de derrotar al capitán y a Sendoh y de repente llega, como no, Sendoh , parece que estuviera escuchando. Pone sus típicas excusas y el entrenador le perdona.

-Toma Sendoh-le di su camiseta-

-Gracias Ayano.

El partido fue algo intenso, empezamos ganando 19-0, y el entrenador pensaba que el partido ya estaba ganado, pero el tal Rukawa ese hizo unas buenas canastas, igual que su capitán. Ya casi se nos acercaban en el marcador, cuando Akagi se lesionó y salió Sakuragi en su lugar. Al principio estuvo muy muy mal, pero después fue mejorando. Al final el partido terminó con 87-86 a favor nuestro, costó pero se demostraba que somos un buen equipo.

Finalmente llegó el día de entrega de las notas. la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa porque no me habían ido muy bien, y si suspendía 2 o más, no me podía hacer actividades extraescolares, lo que significaba que no seguiría siendo la manager del equipo. Me lo imaginaba...me han quedado Historia y Matemáticas...¡tendré que hacer recuperaciones! No me queda otro remedio. Cuando llego al gimnasio, todos están contentísimos porque han sacado buenas notas.

-¡Aya-chan! ¿Cómo te han ido las notas?

-Me han quedado Historia y Mates.. ¿a ti qué tal?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar, entonces ¿harás recuperaciones no?

-Claro, no quiero dejar de ser la manager.

-Ánimo, ¡Aya-chan!

No sé como me voy a salir con las Mates, sólo me queda pedir ayuda a alguien, a ver barajemos las posibilidades:

Capitán: Que va...no...seguro que me toma por comida.

Hikoichi: Saca buenas notas, pero seguro que está todo el día diciendo "dato anotado" y no es plan. Así que descartado.

Fukuda: DIOS, ¡NO! Éste me viola o algo peor.

Koshino: Demasiado siniestro para mi gusto.

Sendoh: Que remedio me queda...

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento fui a pedirle ayuda a Sendoh.

-Sendoh, necesito tu ayuda para las recuperaciones.

-Claro que sí, encantado de ayudarte. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en mi apartamento mañana por la tarde?

-Me va perfecto. Gracias.

Al día siguiente, salí de mi casa y me dirigí a casa de Sendoh, tengo entendido que vive solo ya que sus padres viajan mucho, y según Hikoichi es un apartamento MUY pequeño, cosa que es compresible, viviendo él solo. Llegué a su casa y he decir que para ser tan pequeño, en cierta forma era bonito, muy deportivo obviamente.

-¿Nos ponemos al trabajo?

-¡Claro!

-Jajaja, cuánto entusiasmo , ¿ Qué prefieres primero Mates o Historia?

-Creo, que prefiero las Mates, no son mi fuerte.

Y nos pusimos con Mates, la verdad es que es un buen profesor, por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir que las entiendo. Cuando nos íbamos a poner con Historia vimos la hora que era, la 1 de la mañana, el tiempo se me ha pasado volando.

-Se ha hecho muy tarde, será mejor que vuelva ya a mi casa.

-¿Y Historia?

-Mañana lo puedo estudiar por mi cuenta, muchas gracias por lo de Mates, en serio.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas, es muy tarde para andar por la calle sola, además despertarás a tu familia, Quédate a dormir.

-Tienes razón, pero, ¿ dónde duermo, genio?

-Yo dormiré en el suelo, no hay problema.

-¡No!, eso no. De ninguna manera puedo dejar que duermas en el suelo.

-Eres mi invitada y tienes que estar cómoda.

-Bueno, siempre podemos compartir la cama.

Él accedió, y cada uno, nos pusimos en un lado de la cama, y yo me pongo casi al borde, por si acaso.

-Ven más al centro, que te caerás.

-Estoy bien así, gracias.

-Lo que tú digas, buenas noches.

Efectivamente, me desperté en el suelo con un chichón en la frente. Desayunamos y vamos juntos a clase, por lo que cuando estamos por la entrada del instituto, la gente nos empieza a observar y a cuchichear. Y cuando entró en clase, mas de lo mismo, la gente cotilleando sobre mí.

-¡Aya-chan! ¿Estás saliendo con Sendoh?

-¡¿Qué?! No, que va, que tontería.

-Todos lo están comentando, porque alguien os vio salir juntos de su casa.

-Ah, sólo es eso, ayer se nos hizo tarde estudiando y me quedé a dormir nada mas, que chismosos sois.

Todo el día transcurrió así, cada vez que caminaba por el pasillo, vez que me preguntaban si estábamos saliendo. Y así llegué al entrenamiento, allí mas de lo mismo, ¡hasta el entrenador me lo dijo! y nos echó la bronca del siglo, diciendo que no podía estar con Sendoh porque le distraía.

-No es que tenga nada en contra tuya Ayano, pero entiéndelo. es por su bien.

-A ver, ¡ que NO estamos saliendo! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? Me quedé en su casa a estudiar, estudiar, nada más. ¡Cotillas!

Y llegó el temible día, los exámenes, Historia no me preocupaba demasiado, lo llevaba bien pero Mates, era otra cosa, tenía miedo de no acordarme de lo que me había enseñado Sendoh estos días, Sendoh me había acompañado hasta la clase donde tenía que hacer los exámenes.

-Bueno, me voy, tranquila, ¿vale? Lo harás bien. Si apruebas, te invito al cine.

-No hace falta, en serio.

-Insisto-y me sonríe.

Entro en clase y a los pocos minutos empiezan a entrar los otros alumnos. Enseguida entra la profesora de Mates y empezamos los exámenes. Bien, ya he hecho todos los ejercicios y los repaso.

-Alumnos, quedan cinco minutos.

Perfecto, entrego el examen y me dirijo a la clase donde tengo que hacer Historia. Entro, el profesor me entrega el examen, lo observo, la verdad es que no es tan terrible como había pensado. Termino y entrego el examen. Mañana sabré el resultado de los dos exámenes. Acaban las clases, ya que solo eran las tres horas de los exámenes, las demás horas eran clase normal.

-¡Eh, Ayano!

Me giro sorprendida para ver a Sendoh correr hacia mí. No sé si empezar a correr o esperarle. Pero creo que correr sería muy descortés, ¿no creéis? Además me ha ayudado mucho.

-Gracias por parar-me dice cuando llega a mí, jadeando-. Nunca había visto a una persona caminar tan rápido.

-Tienes suerte de que no llevase puesto el iPod, en ese caso, nunca me hubieras alcanzado-le sonrío triunfante.

-Eso habría que verlo-me devuelve la sonrisa-.¿ Te puedo acompañar a casa?

Cuando me dice eso, me pongo muy nerviosa. Nunca un chico (a parte de Kyô, y él no cuenta) me ha acompañado a casa, así que no sé que decirle, pero supongo que si me acompaña no pasa nada.

-Claro.

Estamos todo el camino hablando y riendo de tonterías. La verdad es que con él estoy muy cómoda. Llegamos al portal de mi casa. Nunca el camino se me había hecho tan corto.

-Ya hemos llegado.

-Así que...¿esta es tu casa?

-Sí y seguro que mi hermano está por ahí dentro, quejándose de lo enfermo que está.

-¿Hermano pequeño?

-Más o menos. Tiene dieciocho, se llama Kyô.

-Me tengo que ir, ya nos vemos mañana y a las notas también.

-Sí claro, yo también. Hasta mañana.

Entro en casa y enseguida subo a mi habitación a hacer los deberes. No salgo hasta la hora de cenar. He hecho todos los deberes de economía, y bajo a cenar. Nadie dice nada, hasta que mi madre empieza a hablar.

-¿Qué tal los exámenes Aya?- me pregunta mirándome.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Ah, muy bien. Mañana me los dan.

-Llevas unos días un poco raros.

-Qué dices mamá, es sólo que esté año es más difícil y lo de baloncesto me absorbe mucho y tengo que estudiar más.

-¿Y tú Kyô?¿Estás mejor?- le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, bueno...Mamá me está matando a hambre- mira a su plato hervido.

-Es lo mejor que puedes comer ahora-dice mi madre convencida.

-Ya claro, Si oyes un terremoto, que no extrañe. Será mi barriga-dice malhumorado.

Mi madre y yo empezamos a reírnos. Siempre que tiene hambre es un gruñón, pero es bastante divertido.

Acabamos, vemos un rato la tele y al poco rato me voy a la cama, aunque no tengo nada de sueño. No sé porque no me puedo quitar a Sendoh de la cabeza, es muy majo y eso, pero de ahí a que me guste hay mucho. Al final termino durmiéndome, aunque después de unas cuántas vueltas. Me levanto al día siguiente. Me aseo y bajo a desayunar. Mi hermano hoy está un poco mejor, se ve que la comida de mamá le ha hecho efecto. Termino y me voy al instituto.

Clase de mates. Antes de entrar respiro hondo. Ahora me dan la nota de Mates. Llega la profesora y me da el examen. ¡Siete! No está pero que nada mal. Después del patio, me dan el de Historia, el profesor llega y me lo da, un seis, no está mal, Estoy contenta de mis exámenes. A la hora del entrenamiento, se me acercan Hikoichi y Sendoh.

-¡Aya-chan! ¿Qué tal te han ido?

-Nada mal. Un siete en Mates y un seis en Historia.

-¿En serio? Enhorabuena Ayano.

-Muchas gracias Sendoh, el siete es gracias a ti. He tenido una gran idea. Me darás clases de repaso.

-¿¡Cómo?!

-Necesito aprobar Mates y siempre he sido una negada. Pero con tu ayuda he sacado un siete. Tienes que darme clases. Te pagaré.

-Pero...no sé si...

-Venga, eres perfecto para hacerlo-le sonrío.

-Bueno, vale. Pero no puedo aceptar que me pagues.

-Perfecto. Empezaremos después del entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

-Vale.

Terminamos el entrenamiento y nos vamos a la biblioteca.

-Y así te tiene que salir el resultado correcto.

Creo que ya lo entiendo...

Llevamos una hora y media en la biblioteca. La verdad es que el tiempo ha pasado volando.

-Bien, creo que por hoy ya está bien.

Salimos y empezamos el camino hacia mi casa.

-¿Y qué quieres estudiar?-le pregunto-

-Bueno, me gustaría seguir jugando al baloncesto y estudiar periodismo.

-Es fantástico.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, yo quiero ser pintora.

-Vaya eso sí que es impresionante. Me gustaría ver alguno de tus dibujos,

-Oh, no, no, no. No los ha visto nadie.

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que sepa si son buenos o no?

-Aún no estoy preparada.

-Seguro que sí, pero cuando tú te sientas preparada, quiero ser el primero en verlos. ¿Prometido?

-Prometido.

Llegamos a mi casa, cada vez se me hace más corto el camino con él.

-Vaya, ya hemos llegado-dice, sorprendido-. En fin, ¿mañana a la misma hora?

-Claro, porqué no-le sonrío.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Entro en casa y subo a mi habitación, pero no me pongo a hacer los deberes, si no que me echo en la cama, a pensar en Sendoh. Es tan perfecto... Pero no. No puedo enamorarme. Aunque cada vez me cuesta más controlar que mi corazón vaya más rápido cuando estoy con él.

Esto no puede traer nada bueno.

Espero equivocarme...

* * *

**r**eviews **? **O**w**ari**!**


	2. Una tarde de cine

**H**ola!! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo, espero que guste tanto como el primero. Este segundo capítulo va dedicado a otra gran amiga, Bisi, o bunyolet o usss usss xD. Que me gusta monton hablar con ella, sus paranoias son un puntazo xD y que un día iremos a un karaoke pero en plan way xD. Este capítulo creo que es algo más corto, no mucho xD, ya me diréis. Ya sabéis, Slam Dunk no me pertenece, es de Takehiko Inuoe-san y ahora si que os dejo con el capítulo. **B**esos !!

* * *

Capítulo 2. Una tarde de cine...

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Sendoh y yo empezamos las clases de repaso, y debo decir que cada vez estábamos mas unidos. Poco a poco le voy conociendo mas, y me voy dando cuenta de que es una persona muy abierta, a primera vista parece bastante reservado, pero cuando le conoces es todo lo contrario. Hoy por fin es viernes, adorado y esperado viernes, siempre me han gustado los viernes, bueno ¿a quién no? pero cada vez me gustaban menos ya que eso significaba estar dos días sin verle. Voy al instituto con el tren, como siempre las clases transcurren lentas y aburridas. Últimamente los profesores están muy estresados, cosa que siempre les pasa. Dan temario poco a poco, hasta que se dan cuenta de que sólo falta un mes para los siguientes exámenes y medio temario por explicar, así que ¿cuál es el resultado? exacto, profesores histéricos dando temario de dos meses en uno solo. Verdaderamente estresante.

Y por fin, el final de la última clase. Me voy corriendo a la biblioteca, porque hoy no hay entrenamiento y cuando llego ahí está Sendoh apoyado en la puerta esperándome con su radiante sonrisa.

-Hola Aya. ¿Preparada para la clase de hoy?

-Como siempre-digo mientras nos sentamos y sacamos las cosas.

Estamos una hora como siempre y todo perfecto. Cada vez se me dan mejor, la verdad.

-Bien, ya hemos acabado.

-Si...gracias por todo Sendoh.

-De nada Aya. ¡Tengo una idea!-sonríe de repente.

-¿Qué idea?

-Mañana te invito al cine.

-¿Cómo?-digo sorprendida.

-Pues ya sabes, te voy a recoger, vamos al cine, vemos una peli, ya conoces el proceso...

-No ya lo sé, pero debería empezar a hacer mates por mi cuenta.

-Venga, no acepto un no por respuesta. Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa

¿Cómo me he dejado enredar de esta manera? Ahora mismo estoy muy nerviosa y eso que todavía queda un día. Pero aún así...Estamos todo el camino ( o más bien Sendoh) decidiendo la película que veremos mañana. Como las películas de miedo no me entusiasman demasiado, nos decidimos por una romántica, sólo que no me quedado con el título. Llego a casa y saludo a mi madre que está en la cocina.

-Aya, cariño, estás coloradísima. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Bueno...no le digas nada a Kyô ¿vale?-Mi madre asiente y yo suspiro-. Un chico del instituto me ha invitado al cine mañana.

-¿¡En serio?!

-Si...¡y baja la voz!

-Mi niña ya se hace mayor.

-Mamá por favor...

-Vete a ver qué te pones mañana, y te quiero ver bien vestida.

-No es nada especial, es un compañero de baloncesto.

-Nada de excusas. Te pondrás guapa.

Suspiró resignada.

-Está bien...qué remedio...No le digas nada a Kyô, por favor.

-Hecho.

-Gracias, mamá.

Le doy un beso y me dirijo a mi cuarto, y me encuentro a mi hermano por el camino.

-Aya...estás muy...¿nerviosa?-dice dudoso.

-No digas chorradas, lerdo-digo intentando que no me pille.

-¿Te apetece jugar un rato a la consola?

-¡Claro! Te voy a dar la paliza del siglo.

-Más quisieras...

Y nos dirigimos al salón; aunque primero, me mira intentando averiguar lo que me traigo entre manos y no le quiero contar. De todas maneras no es que sea una cita ni nada parecido. No quiero que salga a la luz el hermano sobreprotector. Es incluso peor que cuando se porta normalmente. Jugamos un rato a un juego de carreras, al final gané yo, cómo no. Siempre le gano porque yo freno, él no, es así de simple. Cenamos y me voy a la cama pronto, pero como estoy muy nerviosa, no consigo dormirme hasta bien tarde. Me despierto al día siguiente un poco mas tarde de lo normal, pero como es sábado no importa. Enciendo el móvil y cuando está cargado recibo un mensaje de Sendoh. Al ver su nombre mi corazón da un vuelco. «Seguro que cancela lo del cine », pienso.

_«¡Hola Aya-chan! A las 5 iré a buscarte a tu casa, así que ya tienes que estar lista para entonces. ¡Besos!. »_

Pues no, no lo ha cancelado. No sé si estoy nerviosa o aliviada. Lo dejo pasar y me pongo a hacer mates, para tener la tarde libre. Justo cuando acabo es hora de comer, así que bajo, me siento en la mesa y me doy cuenta de que mi hermano no está.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está Kyô?

-Se ha ido con unos amigos, volverá tarde.

-Ya veo...

-¿Y tú? ¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado?-dice mi madre ilusionada.

-Pues no.

-¿¡Cómo que no?! Ahora mismo nos ponemos a mirarlo.

Y sin acabar el plato de comida, mi madre se levanta, me coge de la mano y me lleva a la habitación. Me siento en la cama y mi madre se pone a revolver todo el armario. Solo saca y tira mi ropa aprobando, midiendo y revisando.

-Mamá, si encuentras un vestido, da gracias. Sabes de sobra, que sólo tengo vaqueros, camisetas, camisas y converse.

-No digas tonterías.

Hasta que por fin se detiene en un vestido con manga tres cuartos morado; el vestido acaba poco antes de las rodillas. Lo miro con desaprobación.

-No pienso ponerme eso, ni loca.

-¡Oh, sí! Sí que lo harás.

Al final me pongo el vestido a regañadientes, pero el resultado no es tan malo como yo creía.

-No queda mal del todo.

-Pues claro que no, ¿que creías?-sonríe y mira la hora. ¡Te quedan quince minutos! ¡Date prisa!

Me voy al armario para coger unos zapatos que vayan bien con el vestido. Por suerte he encontrado unas bailarinas negras. Me voy al baño, me arreglo el pelo, dejándolo suelto, cosa que entre semana es muy difícil de ver, siempre lo llevo recogido, me pinto un poco y me pongo colonia. Bajo al salón y mi madre me mira de arriba abajo con una sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa Aya.

-Bueno...yo diría que rara es la palabra adecuada.

-Tonterías.

Entonces suena el timbre y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

-Debe de ser él-dice mi madre contenta y se dirige a la puerta para abrirle.

-¡Hola!-dice con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Soy Sendoh, usted debe de ser la señora Suzumiya.

-La misma. Llámame Midori.

-Gracias Midori, ¿está Aya lista?

-Sí...-contestó tímidamente desde atrás.

Normalmente no soy así de tímida, pero en este tipo de situaciones, soy muy tímida. Mi vida sentimental antes de conocerle era nula, completamente. La primera reacción de Sendoh al verme es la de quedarse paralizado y sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno...¿nos vamos?-digo para que reaccione.

-Eh...sí...sí,claro. Adiós Midori.

-Adiós mamá.

-Adiós cielo. Pasáoslo bien-le doy un beso a mi madre y nos ponemos en camino.

-Guao, Aya, estás...muy guapa-dice sonriéndome.

-Gracias-digo tímidamente.

No sé que me pasa pero mi corazón va a más de cien por hora y parece que se m va a salir por la boca. Aya, por favor tranquilízate. Silencio. Estamos durante un rato en ese silencio tan incómodo, en que ninguno sabe que decir pero sabe qué tiene que decir algo. Vamos Aya, di algo.

-Hace un buen día.

-La verdad es que sí.

Idiota. Muy original. Aya, te has lucido a lo grande. Sendoh al ver mi expresión, sonríe. Intento pensar en otro tema, cualquiera menos el tiempo.

-Estás muy guapa cuando te pones roja-dice de repente.

-¿Qué? Oh, ah...gra... gracias-sonrío mirándolo.

Y de repente todo desaparece y me veo en el suelo escuchando a Sendoh desde arriba partiéndose de risa. ¡Me he caído! Pero que torpe soy.

-¿Estás bien?-me dice ayudándome a levantarme pero sin poder de reír.

-Sí, creo que sí. Sobreviviré.

-Ha sido muy gracioso.

-Ya claro. Te ríes de las desgracias ajenas.

-No digas eso. Si quieres a la vuelta me caigo yo.

-No estaría mal.

Empezamos a reír y seguimos el camino. Al final llegamos al cine.

-Bueno, habíamos dicho "Por siempre", ¿verdad?-Asentí con la cabeza. Bien, entonces espérame aquí, voy al baño.

-Hecho

Mientras le espero miro las otras películas que hay y noto que alguien me llama la atención por la espalda.

-¡Qué rápido! Ya has vuelto...¡¡Kyô!! ¿Qué haces aquí?-digo aterrorizada al darme cuenta de que hemos ido al mismo cine que mi hermano. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

-Eso mismo te tendría que preguntar yo, ¿no crees?

-¡Eh Aya! Venga, vamos que he comprado las entradas-dice contento al verme y se da cuenta de quién está a mi lado-. Un momento...¡Tu hermano!

-Muy bien, muy listo-dice Kyô, sarcástico-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Akira Sendoh-dice animado dándole la mano-. Bueno-mira la hora-. será mejor que entrásemos en la sala.

-¿Qué vais a ver?

-No te interesa. Piérdete.

-"Por siempre".

-Perfecto. Guardadme un sitio.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Venga Aya, será divertido.

-No, no tienes ni idea.

-Chorradas. Nos vemos en la sala Kyô.

-Hecho-dice con sonrisa maliciosa.

Entramos en la sala y nos sentamos juntos dejando un sitio a mi lado para Kyô. Empiezan los trailers y de repente noto la mano de Sendoh encima de la mía y me sobresalto, lo miro y me sonríe dándome a entender que todo estaba bien. En ese momento llega mi querido hermano.

-Eh, Sendoh, ¿te vas un asiento más para tu derecha?

-Sí,claro.

Voy a levantarme para moverme también.

-No, tú no-y se sienta en medio de nosotros.

Lo miro con enfado. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Sé que es mi hermano, pero esto es pasarse de la raya.

-¿Dónde vas vestida así?

-Es cosa de mamá.

-¿Mamá sabía que ibas a venir?

-Pues claro.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo.

-No estoy haciendo nada-dice inocentemente.

-Cállate.

Empieza la película y la verdad es que es muy bonita. Trata de una chica que se enamora de un chico de Internet y resulta que es su mejor amigo. Acaba y salimos los tres. Aunque me ha gustado mucho la película, sigo con ganas de estrangular a Kyô.

-Por cierto, hermanito, ¿tú no habías venido con tus amigos?

-¡Me había olvidado! Me tengo que ir. Trátala bien-le dice a Sendoh antes de irse lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Descuida.

Mi hermano se va corriendo mientras coge su móvil para llamar a sus amigos.

-Y ahí lo tienes.

-Pues me ha caído bien.

-Eres un suicida.

-¿Vamos a los recreativos?

-Sí, estaría bien.

Llegamos a los recreativos, un ruidoso mundo luminoso lleno de niños, corriendo y eligiendo en qué máquina jugar.

-¡Eh mira!-dice señalando una máquina de esas con un gancho para coger un peluche-. ¿Quieres un peluche?

-No hace falta, esas máquinas son un timo.

-No sabes con quién estás tratando-dice con voz de interesante-. Vamos.

Al final después de tres intentos consigue sacarme un peluche de un osito precioso.

-Toma, para ti.

-Gracias-sonrío.

Estamos toda la tarde yendo de máquina a máquina, jugando a esquí, motos, coche...Hasta que hemos acabado agotados y sin dinero, así que decidimos volver a casa. Por el camino vamos comentando la tarde y la película, ya que no pudimos hacerlo en el cine (gracias a Kyô). En un momento del paseo Sendoh se tropieza y casi se cae y empiezo a reírme.

-Te dije que yo también lo haría.

No puedo parar de reírme durante un buen rato y Sendoh conmigo. Me siento muy a gusto con él.

-He pensado que si quieres me puedes llamar por mi nombre.

-¡Claro! Akira...Suena tan raro-digo riéndome.

Llegamos a casa, lo que significa que hay que separarnos y eso me entristece.

-Bueno pues nos vemos el lunes-da un paso hacia mí.

-Supongo que sí-doy un paso hacia él instintivamente.

-Y después de las clases toca repaso, ¿no?

-Sólo si tu quieres-cada vez estamos más cerca uno del otro.

-Por supuesto-dice con voz seductora-. Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy-acerca su rostro al mío, mirándome los labios.

Sé lo que significa ese momento, y sé lo que va a pasar, y me siento realmente feliz, con el corazón que se me va a salir, pero al fin y al cabo feliz.

-Yo... también-me acerco más a él y cierro los ojos, dispuesta a recibir ese primer beso.

-¡Aya! Ya estás aquí.

Nos sobresaltamos y nos separamos rápidamente, totalmente ruborizados.

-Ma...mamá-intento sonreír, nerviosa.

-Gracias por haber traído a Aya sana y salva.

-Un placer. Nos vemos el lunes-Se despide de mí con la mano.

-Sí...el lunes.

Entro en casa furiosa con mi madre. Odio a mi familia.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

«Sí, claro. Exceptuando la parte en la que Kyô y tú os habéis entrometido».

-Sí, mucho. Me voy a mi cuarto.

Prefiero subir y no hablar con nadie. Mañana les diré de todo. Ahora lo que quiero es tirarme en mi cama y pensar en Sendoh. No me puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, es todo tan perfecto... y a la vez extraño e inquietante. Nunca me había pasado algo así, vale siempre me he llevado bien con los chicos, pero siempre me habían visto como una amiga que parecía mas un chico gracias a mi querido hermano. Hay que decir también que me da un poco de miedo, pero creo que puedo decirlo. Me estoy enamorando y me siento genial. Al día siguiente, bajo a desayunar y me encuentro a mi hermano con cara de enfado y mi madre parece que estuviera en una nube.

-Buenos días a los dos.

-Buenos días hija. Cuéntame lo que pasó ayer, sabes que no saldrás de casa hasta que me lo cuentes.

-No pasó nada mamá, exceptuando que tu queridísimo hijo estaba allí y se comportó como un niño.

-Hermanita, deberías darme las gracias, a saber lo que te habría hecho el chaval ese si no llego a estar.

Termino de desayunar y me levanto enfadada.

-Cuando decidáis dejar de meter las narices en mi vida me avisáis. Me voy.

Salí de casa y me fui a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, sólo quería pensar, por una vez que estaba feliz, mi hermano no deja de hacerse el sobreprotector y mi madre está tan ilusionada como yo o incluso más. Sin querer, me voy dirigiendo a la cancha en la que Sendoh suele entrenar los domingos cuando no está pescando. Cuando llego allí, me sorprendo al ver que no es Sendoh el que está entrenando...sino...Rukawa.

* * *

**r**eviews? O**w**ari ! *****


	3. Antiguas amistades

**B**ueno, aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo, siento haber tardado un par de días mas, lo siento ! Aquí os dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfrutéis**!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Antiguas amistades.**

Qué sorpresa el encontrarme a Rukawa allí, bueno más que una sorpresa era un decepción, no es que me cayera bien precisamente. He de reconocer que juega bien, pero es tan borde... Me senté al lado de unos arbustos a ver cómo entrenaba, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

-¿Qué miras?

-Miro como entrenas, pasaba por aquí y no tengo nada que hacer.

-Hmp, vale, pero no molestes.

-Descuida, no te molestaré-digo con sarcasmo.

-Tu cara me suena. Eres la manager del Ryonan.

-¿No me digas?

-Oye tú, ve a llamar a Sendoh donde quiera que esté. Quiero jugar un uno contra uno con él.

-Tengo nombre, me llamo Ayano, y no tengo porque hacerlo, no soy tu sirvienta.

-Tsk...no te alteres.

¡Kaede Rukawa... que borde que es! No sé como tiene un club de fans, no en serio no lo entiendo, si fuera como Sendoh vale, pero siendo tan borde, egocéntrico, antisocial e idiota...no lo entiendo, me supera. Prefería encontrarme a otra persona aquí, no justamente a él, vaya suerte que tengo. Llevaba un buen rato mirando cómo entrenaba Rukawa, he de decir que desde que jugamos el amistoso su estilo de juego se ha vuelto algo... agresivo diría yo. Lo de perder no lo lleva bien. Creo que ya es hora de irme. Así que me levanté, preparada para irme.

-Si quieres un consejo, no te dejes llevar por tu orgullo. A veces es bueno perder. Así aprendes de tus errores, pero tú mismo a mí me de igual.

-Tú que sabrás.

-Sólo era un inocente consejo, tú tómalo como quieras. Nos vemos.

Me despedí de él con la mano y me dirigí a mi casa, que ya era la hora de la cena. Espero que ya estén calmados con el tema de Sendoh, porque si se ponen como esta mañana... Entiendo que mi hermano me quiera proteger pero dado que soy más madura que él, no sé tiene porque poner así, además Sendoh es un buen chico, nunca me haría daño. Y después está mi madre... bueno a ella se lo paso.

-Ya estoy en casa.

-¡Aya-chan! ¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti-dice mi madre, preocupada, dándome un abrazo.

-He estado por ahí.

-Ey, monstruito, no volveré a meterme contigo con el asunto del puercoespín ese.

-Hijo... no digas eso, aunque todos lo pensemos.

Esto es lo que faltaba.

-Si alguien quiere algo, estaré en mi cuarto.

Subí las escaleras, enfadada, me metí en mi cuarto, di un portazo y me senté en mi ventana a pensar. Sinceramente odio a mi familia en momentos como éstos, me pregunto porque no podrán ser una familia normal y corriente. Entonces alguien toca mi puerta.

-Aya, ¿puedo pasar?-dice mi hermano.

-Deja que lo piense...¡NO!

-Venga hermanita, ha sido sin ánimo de ofender, si a mi Sendoh me cae bien, pero no me negarás que tiene un pelo gracioso.

-Sí... tienes razón, pero llamarle puercoespín, sólo se te podía ocurrir a ti.

-Claro, como me conoces. En todo caso, lo siento. Baja a ver a mamá que se ha puesto histérica.

-Disculpas aceptadas, hermanito-digo mientras me levantó de la ventana y salgo de mi cuarto. Cuando bajo la cocina allí está mi madre.

-Mamá, siento haberme puesto así.

-No pasa nada hija, la culpa es nuestra por inmiscuirnos en tu vida. Ahora que ya está todo arreglado, tengo una sugerencia que hacerte.

-Dime.

-¿Qué te parece si invitas a Sendoh a cenar un día?

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Tal y como he dicho antes a veces odiaba a mi familia pero otras la quería, como ahora. Pero dada la sugerencia de mi madre, yo tengo otra mejor, pronto es el intercolegial y este año nuestro equipo tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar, así que he pensado celebrarlo en mi casa, es que si viene Sendoh solo, sería una situación un poco violenta.

-Tengo una sugerencia mejor mamá.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Pueden venir los del equipo cuando terminen los partidos?

-Claro Aya, así los conozco, que tengo ganas de saber quién es quién. Ya que nunca nos has hablado de ellos, solamente de Sendoh.

-Cierto. Pues te hablo de ellos ahora. Primero está Hikoichi, que está en mi clase, es un chico muy amable y simpático, pero a veces resulta muy pesado. Después está Koshino, que va a la misma clase que Sendoh, bueno de él no tengo gran cosa que decir, no he hablado mucho con él.

-¿Has dicho que se llama Koshino? Qué nombre tan gracioso.

-Lo sé, yo pensé algo parecido cuando me lo presentaron. También está el capitán Uozumi, qué decir del capitán, creo que se llevará bien con Kyô. Digamos que tienen un aspecto parecido. Y finalmente tenemos a Fukuda, no sé como definirlo, es un chico de pocas palabras, y hace poco que acaba de entrar en el equipo.

-Tengo ganas de conocerlos, cariño. Será mejor que ye vayas ya a la cama, que se te ha hecho tarde. Buenas noches,

-Hasta mañana, mamá.

Subí las escaleras y le di las buenas noches a mi hermano, a diferencia de él, yo sí que soy una buena hermana. Me metí en mi cuarto, me puse el pijama y me fui a la cama. Mañana ya era lunes, por fin le vería. Aunque fuimos ayer al cine, ya le echaba de menos. Echaba de menos esa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro y me hacía sentir tan feliz y a la vez tan especial, cuando me sonríe, es como si todo se parara. Y así me quedé dormida, pensando en esa sonrisa que vería mañana. Me levanté al día siguiente, me pongo la ropa y bajo a desayunar.

-¡Buenos días a todos!

-Buenos días cariño, que feliz estás hoy.

-¿No lo entiendes mamá? Está feliz porque va a ver a su novio puercoespín.

-¡Kyô! No es verdad-le digo mientras le lanzo una mirada asesina y le doy un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Aya! ¿Qué haces? No te escaparás, te la devolveré esta. Yo que tú miraría por cada esquina no vaya a ser que te ocurra un pequeño accidente, tú ya me entiendes, además no es para ponerse así, soy el único con derecho a decirte esas cosas y lo sabes, querida hermana mía.

-Si si, lo que tú digas, me voy yendo que llegaré tarde-termino mi desayuno y me despido.-Hasta luego mamá.

-Adiós hija.

Por poco pierdo el tren, he tenido mucha suerte, entro dentro y me siento, como el trayecto es largo, me pongo el iPod a escuchar música mientras observo a la gente del tren, cuando veo desde la puerta del otro vagón, a cierto chico con un peculiar pelo pincho. Me levanto y voy al vagón dónde está Sendoh.

-Buenos días, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí tan pronto.

-Sí, tienes razón. Es que creo que quería verte-me sonríe.

-Entiendo-me sonrojo.

Odioso silencio, los dos nos miramos sonrojados sin saber que decir.

Estación del instituto Ryonan.

-Hemos llegado, vamos.

Nos levantamos y vamos caminando hasta el instituto.

-Bueno sabrás que nos verán llegar juntos y empezarán otra vez los rumores ¿no?

-Si y no me importa que hablen. Que digan lo que quieran, a mí me gusta estar contigo, y que se lo tomen como les de la gana.

-Visto desde ese punto de vista tienes razón.

Durante el camino al instituto fuimos hablando de lo que hicimos ayer y por supuesto le conté que me encontré a Rukawa en la cancha en la que él suele entrenar.

-¿En serio te lo encontraste? ¿Y qué tal?

-Bueno, ya sabes antisocial y borde como siempre, me obligo a que fuera a buscarte para un uno contra uno. Pero le dije que no, no soy la criada de nadie.

-Jajajaja, este Rukawa, la verdad es que ayer fui a pescar, pero tampoco me hubiera importado jugar contra él, es emocionante porque siempre termino ganando yo.

-Tenía la espereranza de encontrarte allí pero me llevé una decepción cuando vi a Rukawa, muy frustrante la verdad.

-La próxima vez te avisó si quieres venir a verme-me sonríe.

-Claro, me gustaría mucho.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, nos despedimos y me dirijo a mi clase, no sé porque tengo la extraña sensación de que andan hablando de mi, otra vez. Parece que soy el único tema de conversación de esta clase. Llego a clase y veo que todo el mundo me está mirando, la verdad es que no me importa, bueno un poco, pero tengo que aparentar que no me importa y me siento en mi pupitre.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para ir con Sendoh al cine?

Me giro para ver quién es esta vez. Como no, Haruna Oosaki y su grupito. Aunque no lo creáis, fuimos compañeras en primaria y en la secundaria baja. Pero todo cambió en tercero de secundaria baja. Ha cambiado muchísimo desde entonces. Antes era una niña de lo mas amable y encantadora y soñaba con ser médico algún día, ahora se ha convertido en una niña tonta e imponente que se preocupa más de sus uñas que de su futuro. Una noche nos discutimos, porque veía lo que estaba haciendo, y se lo dije. Ella me contestó que era yo la que había cambiado y que era una amargada, que no soportaba que ella pudiera ser popular, y yo no. Desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto a hablar. Hasta ahora que hemos coincidido en el mismo instituto. Tengo la sensación de que sufre manía persecutoria.

-Muy originales, ¿lo sabíais? –les digo-. Siempre me venis con la misma historia. Un consejo, buscaos un guionista, os ayudará –me vuelvo a girar. Todas calladas. Seguro que todavía analizan lo que les he dicho-. Además lo que haga en mi vida o lo que haga Sendoh es cosa nuestra. Así que si tenéis una vida aburrida no me culpéis a mi.

-¿Te crees muy importante siendo tan amiga suya verdad? Pues que no se te suba a la cabeza bonita. Es mío.

-A ver Haruna ¿como quieres que te lo diga? Que a Sendoh no le interesas, a nadie en su sano juicio le interesarías. Así que vete a paseo, y dejáme vivir.

Cuando digo esto, ella y su grupito se van indignadas mientras sonrío triunfante.

-¡Aya-chan, has estado magnífica !-me dice Hikoichi con estrellas en los ojos.

-No es para tanto, es que ya estoy harta de amenazas y ese tipo de cosas. Parece que ni me puedo acercar a él. Es... odiosa.

-Tienes razón. No dejes que te hagan sentir mal Aya-chan. Eres una gran chica, mejor que el grupito ese.-me sonríe haciendome sentir mejor.

-Gracias Hikoichi, eres un muy buen amigo.

Las clases transcurren lentas y tediosas, los lunes son horrendos, la hora del entrenamiento del equipo es como un descanso para mí, después de un día espantoso, seguro que Haruna ha ido contando lo del cine a todo el mundo en el instituto, y mira que es grande, pero seguro que ha sido ella, porque sino no me lo explico. En el entrenamiento nadie me dice nada, ya les habrá entrado en la cabeza, que entre Sendoh y yo sólo hay amistad... sólo eso. Al menos era una amiga para él, era una compensación. Porque tal vez él sólo me veía como una amiga, y se portaba así con todo el mundo. Es mejor que deje de pensar en esas cosas.

-Hola Aya, ¿qué tal las clases hoy?

-¿Eh? Ah, eres tú Akira, perdona no te había visto, estaba pensando en mi cosas.

-¿En qué cosas?-pregunta curioso-

-(En ti...). En nada, cosas mías, no te preocupes.

Creo que todo el mundo, ha oído nuestra conversación, por lo que empiezo a oír murmullos a mi alrededor.

-Le ha llamado por su nombre, eso quiere decir que están saliendo.

Estoy harta de toda esta situación, siempre he sido la típica persona que odia que hablen de ella, y seguro que Haruna anda por ahí lanzando rumores falsos sobre mí. Tengo que hablar con Sendoh.

-Sendoh, necesito hablar contigo un momento, si no te importa.

-¿Hablar? Claro, vamos fuera.

Los dos salimos fuera del gimnasio, mientras los chicos nos miraban con cara atónita. Hemos salido como si nada.

-Creo que deberíamos cambiar nuestra relación, aunque me duela, siempre están hablando mal de mi, por ser tan amiga tuya, sobre todo Haruna de mi clase, me tiene una manía increíble. Sé que es algo estúpido, pero siempre me han afectado los comentarios de los demás. Era la rara de clase, que casi no tenía amigas por ser tan diferente.

-Ayano... Te entiendo perfectamente pero no quiero cambiar nuestra relación, me llevo genial contigo y es un respiro. ¿Crees que esas chicas a las que les gusto incluso Haruna, me conocen de verdad? Ellas sólo ven a la estrella del equipo, al chico que siempre sonríe y nunca tiene una mala cara para nadie, nada más. Contigo puedo ser mas natural.

-Comprendo... Entonces como siempre-le sonrío-. Gracias por ser así conmigo.

-No hay porque darlas. ¿Volvermos?

-Claro, el entrenador nos reñirá, ¿después clases en la biblioteca?

-Como siempre, anda vamos.

Acabamos de hablar, y volvemos al entrenamiento, y el entrenador me ha echado la bronca por llevarme a su súper estrella, pero no me ha castigado. Cuando termina el entrenamiento, nos vamos a la biblioteca a repasar mates.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya no necesita que te de mas clases, se te dan muy bien.

-Eso es porque tú me das clases, si no me las dieras... sería totalmente diferente. Además es de los pocos momentos que puedo estar contigo y hablar tranquilamente.

-Eso es verdad, entre que casi no nos vemos en el instituto y en el entrenamiento no podemos hablar mucho... esto está bien-me mira y me sonríe.

Siento como si me pudiera perder entre esos ojos azules. Terminamos y me acompaña a casa, como todos los días.

-Ya hemos llegado. Bueno nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento.

-Hasta mañana.

-¡¡¡¡Aya-chan!!!!

Me sorprendo al oír esa voz.

-¡¡Miyu!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No te lo ha dicho tu madre? Por cierto, ¿quién es este chico? ¿Te estaba haciendo cosas indecentes?-mirada amenazadora- No te acerques a ella, puercoespín pervertido.

-Miyu, Miyu, tranquila, sólo es un compañero de clase, nada más, no te alteres. Perdona su actitud Sendoh, ella siempre es así...

-No pasa nada-dice con una gotita en la cabeza-

-Esta es mi prima Miyu, Miyu éste es Sendoh.

-Encantado-le sonríe.

-Igualmente-dice recelosa.

-Bueno Aya, hasta mañana.

Dice mientras se va, saludando con la mano.

-¿Es tu novio Aya?

-No Miyu, entremos en casa, y me explicaís que haces aquí

Las dos entramos en la cocina, donde está mi madre, sentada en la silla.

-Hola mamá. ¿Qué hace aquí Miyu?

-Ha venido a vivir con nosotros, y va a ir al instituto contigo, digamos porque... sabes que tiene una personalidad conflictiva y tu tía ha dicho que vaya contigo al Ryonan, ya que al ser privado, espera que se le pegue algo de allí.

-Podéis esperar sentadas que no cambiaré, pero al menos puedo estar con mi querida prima Aya-chan, que por lo visto tiene muchas cosas que contarme.

-Anda vamos arriba, lianta.

Subimos a mi cuarto, donde Miyu ya tenía instaladas sus cosas. Era de estatura normal, y complexión delgada. Su pelo era de color negro, por debajo de las orejas, completamente liso. Siempre iba de negro, vestida muy punk, así ha salido de macarra. Fuimos a primaria juntas, era como una hermana para mí, pero en secundaria baja empezó a juntarse con gente súper rara, pero siempre lo he aceptado.

-Bueno, bueno, prima, hablame sobre el misterioso chico del pelo pincho, quiero todos los detalles.

-No exageres, no hay nada del otro mundo.

-Esa mirada la conozco, tú estás enamorada, no lo niegues.

-Vale vale, a ti no puedo mentirte. Lo conocí en el equipo de baloncesto de la que soy manager, por culpa de Hikoichi, un compañero de clase, ya lo conocerás mañana, y él es la estrella del equipo y cuando terminaba de limpiar me quedaba a ver como entrenaba, cuando nos dieron los examenes suspendí mates y historia y él me ayudó, aprobé y desde entonces me da clases después del entrenamiento.

-Jujujuju, a saber que hacéis entre las estanterías, pervertida.

-¡Miyu! Siempre sacas las cosas verdes de las cosas, eres increíble-digo entre risas-. Te sigo contando. Como aprobé, me invitó al cine, pero tu querido primo estaba también allí y estuvo durante toda la peli con nosotros, así que imagínate el panorama, Kyô entre nosotros dos.

-Después tendré unas palabras con mi primo-dice con sonrisa malvada-

-Te doy permiso para que lo tortures. Y bueno la historia es así, siempre me acompaña a clase después de clase, pero como siempre es tan amable con todos, no sé si me ve como algo más.

-Aya, Aya, Aya... querida prima, ¿qué es lo que te tengo dicho con los chicos? ¡Lánzate! Que si no vendrá otra perra y te lo quitará.

-¿Y si después me dice que sólo soy una amiga para él? Sabes que la relación no será la misma, dejará de ser tan mono conmigo, y no quiero eso. Prefiero ser su amiga, a decírselo y que salga mal.

-Tú haz lo que quieras, pero ya conoces la frase que dice, " la vida es lo que pasa mientras estás ocupado con tus excusas" (1) o algo así, no sé, ya sabes que te hablo.

Y de repente, entra alguien en la habitación.

-Pero mira quién ha venido a reformarse de su vida de delicuente, mi prima Miyu-le dice mientras le revuelve el pelo con la mano.

-Vuelve a hacerme eso, y te pego, sabes que lo haré, pero con cariño por ser mi amado primo-dice con sarcasmo.

-Ey, ey sin peleas, Kyô vete a molestar a otros y déjanos.

-¿Porque?-dice con los ojos llorosos.-Me quiero quedar a cotillear sobre el puercoespín de mi futuro cuñado.

-¡Kyô, fuera!-digo echándole como un perro.

-Muy bien Aya, así me gusta ejerciéndo tu autoridad. ¿Algo más que contarme?-dice levantando las cejas.

-Jajaja, de momento no. Anda vámonos a dormir, que mañana tenemos que ir al instituto.

-Buenas noches, Aya-chan.

-Buenas noches.

Y así nos quedamos dormidas contandonos lo que nos había pasado, ella me contó sus múltiples peleas callejeras y yo le conté lo que hacía como manager del equipo de baloncesto. Por la mañana, nos levantamos, nos pusimos el uniforme, por lo que Miyu se quejó,

-No pienso ponerme eso, es de pija.

-Lo sé Miyu, pero es el uniforme, te lo tienes que poner si no, no te dejan entrar. Hazle algún arreglo.

-A veces no tienes malas ideas.

Entonces se arregló el uniforme a lo punk, se cortó un poco más la falda, y como estábamos en verano se puso manguitos de esos de rejillas, ya me entendéis. Bajamos a desayunar, Miyu y Kyô tuvieron su típica pelea matutina, mi madre puso orden como siempre, y las dos salimos de casa para pillar el tren. Llegamos a tiempo, últimamente siempre llego súper justa.

-¿Siempre llegas así de justa? Vaya ejemplo que me das.

-Casualmente siempre te coges los malos ejemplos, pero hace días llego justa.

-¿Porque será será...? Algo me dice que llegas justa por... ¿ cómo se llamaba?

-Sendoh, se llama Akira Sendoh, memoria de pez.

-Hablando del rey de roma, que por la puerta, los pelos asoma-dice partiéndose de risa a lo bestia.

-¡Calla, lerda!- le digo mientras le pego un capón.

-¡Eh! Que seas mi prima no te da derecho a pegarme.

De repente, Sendoh se acerca a nosotras.

-Buenos días, Aya-chan, me había parecido oír la dulce voz de tu prima.

-¿Lo has dicho con segundas, puercoespín?

-¿Yo? Qué va, es la verdad. Así que va a venir a nuestro instituto... ya veo.

-Eso es, digamos que es para que se cure lo que tiene de macarra.

-Pues a mi me gusta ser así, y lo sabes.

Y de esa manera estuvimos todo el camino, bueno estuvieron Miyu y Sendoh discutiendo, pero yo diría que se llevan bastante bien, para ser Miyu está siendo amable, claro lo máximo que que puede ser amable ella. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, los tres nos despedimos y entramos en clase. Y como no, Hikoichi viene a darme los buenos días, a veces tengo la impresión de que es el único de clase al que le caigo bien.

-¡Aya-chan! Buenos días-mira a Miyu.- ¿Quién es?

-Buenas Hikoichi, esta es mi prima Miyu, Miyu este es Hikochi, ayer te hable de él.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo, el del ingreso al equipo de baloncesto.

-Ese soy yo, al principio Aya-chan estaba enfadada, pero le ha cogido el gustillo a ser la manager, ¿verdad?

-Ya sabemos por qué.

-Callaos los dos, no es por Sendoh, pesados.

-Sabes que sí-dicen los dos con rintintín.

Todo el día lo pasé así, con esos dos como si fueran mi sombra, al final sabía yo que se llevarían bien. Después del patio, me encontré a Sendoh por los pasillos.

-Hola a todos-nos dice con su sonrisa.

-Hola Sendoh, oye dejemos lo de mates por hoy, ¿vale? Que Miyu aún no se sabe el camino. ¿No te importa no?

-Qué va, en absoluto. Ya nos vemos mañana. Adiós-y se va.

-Aya-chan, ¿porque le has dicho eso? Se ha ido sin sonrisa. ¡Qué catástrofe!

-Prima... no sabes aprovechar las oportunidades. Yo puedo volver sola.

-Lo que digáis.

Sé que me dan consejos, porque me quieren y porque me ven triste a veces, a ver aprecio sus consejos, pero es un asunto delicado, y no quiero que todo acabe mal. Terminan las clases y Miyu yo nos vamos a casa.

-Prima, con todo el cariño del mundo, eres tonta.

-¿Perdona?

-Que eres tonta, dejas escapar todas las oportunidades de estar a solas con él. Ya te he dado todos los consejos que podía darte y tú a tu bola así que tu misma.

-Miyu, agradezco tus consejos, pero ya sabes como soy.

-¿Vamos a dejarlo vale? Que ya llegamos a casa.

Sabía que estaba enfada por mi culpa por ser tan tonta. Pero es algo que no puedo remediar, me da miedo el rechazo, y bueno ¿a quién no? Me he llevado tantas calabazas ya que me debería dar igual, pero Sendoh es otra cosa, lo que siento por él no lo he sentido por nadie. Y mi miedo es no ser correspondida, además Sendoh es de los chicos que no esperan a que se lo digan sino que se lanza él, así que si no me ha dicho nada es que, sólo me ve como una amiga. Resignación.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué tal tu día Miyu?

-Muy bien, interesante, he conocido al novio de Aya.

-¿Sí? ¿A qué es muy majo? Por cierto Aya tienes una carta de Kaori.

-¿¡En serio?!-gritamos Miyu y yo mientras mi madre nos da la carta.

* * *

(1)-Frase de "When I'm Gone" de **S**imple **P**lan, no podía faltar SP, xD

**r**eviews**?** **O**wari**!***


	4. Llegada de Kaori

Y aquí tenéis el capítulo 4, se ha hecho de rogar, siento la tardanza, espero que lo disfrutéis. Besos **!**

* * *

Capítulo 4. Visita inesperada

Una carta de Kaori, qué extraño. Ella era una amiga de la infancia, muy buena amiga, que hace dos años que se fue a los Estados Unidos a estudiar. Y ahora no sé que puede significar. Hacía más de dos meses que no recibía ninguna noticia suya. Así que abrí la carta para leer lo que decía.

_Querida Aya-chan:_

_-¿Qué tal te va todo por ahí? Siento no haberte escrito estos dos meses, he estado muy liada con la mudanza y organizando todo. Además ya sabes como soy, también me daba un poco de pereza escribirte. Estos dos últimos meses no ha sucedido gran cosa por aquí. ¡Cierto! Se me olvidaba comentarte un pequeño detalle, la semana que viene vendré a Japón, no de vacaciones sino, que me quedaré a vivir, así que si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría quedarme allí unos días? Sé que tu madre estará encantada._

_Besos, Kaori._

_PD: ¿Cómo está Miyu? Hace tiempo que no sé de ella, la echo de menos. Espero verla cuando vaya a tu casa. También me he matriculado en tu mismo instituto._

Me quedé a cuadros, cuando leí la carta, era típico de ella avisar así. Pero bueno al menos iba a venir hace tiempo que no la veo.

-¿Qué dice la carta, cariño?-pregunta mi madre.

-Kaori viene a vivir la semana que viene, y dice que si se puede quedar unos días aquí. También viene a Ryonan con nosotras.

-Claro que sé puede quedar, estoy encantada. Tendremos que tener todo preparado para entonces.

-¡¿Viene Kaori?! Qué bieeeeeeeeeeen. Es fantástico que venga. Las tres estaremos juntas en la misma clase. Lloro de la emoción.

-Nunca lloras Miyu...

-Ahora si, soy muy feliz, otra vez las tres juntas. Qué bonito.

-No te pega ese rollo Miyu.

-¿No, verdad? Lo sabía.

-Anda vamos a dar una vuelta antes de cenar.

-Queréis escaparos de mí.

-Yo no me escapo nunca, te puedo pegar una paliza, dónde y cuando quieras.

-Callaos los dos, vamos Miyu.

Las dos salimos de casa para dar un paseo. Son tan albortotadores los dos, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si fueran hermanos, dios no, el fin del mundo o algo peor. Se matarían si vivieran así cada día, qué horror.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ni idea, sólo es un paseo, vayamos caminando sin un rumbo, es lo mejor.

Le enseñé todo lo que había cerca de casa, hasta fuimos a la playa, que nos quedaba un poco lejos, pero da igual.

-Tenemos que venir a la playa en verano, ¿vale? , ya que la tenemos cerca hay que aprovecharla.

-Volvamos ya a casa, que tengo hambre.

-Sí, jefa-dice con un gesto de burla.

La verdad es que adoraba a mi prima, era una de esas personas que siempre te hacen sentir bien, además siempre ha estado ahí cuando la he necesitado, tanto ella como Kaori, las tres somos grandes amigas, nos conocemos desde hace años y yo no podría pedir unas amigas mejores que ellas dos. Cuando llegamos a casa, mi madre nos regañó por llegar tan tarde, la verdad es que si que nos habíamos retrasado por...digamos por un fortuito encuentro y una posterior pelea entre mi querida prima y Rukawa... siempre me lo termino encontrado por el camino.

*Flashback*

Íbamos caminando de regreso a casa cuando pasamos cerca de la cancha donde entrena Sendoh, y casualmente no estaba él, sino Rukawa..

-¿Otra vez tú por aquí? Odio a las chicas como tú, que se dedican a perseguirme.

-¿Perdona? ¡Yo no te sigo! Ni ganas, me caes mal, como el culo. Yo soy la que te odio. Siempre con tu mirada arrogante, pensando que eres mejor que todos los jugadores con los que te enfrentas cuando la realidad es muy diferente.

-Que sabrás, tú sólo te dedicas a ir detrás de Sendoh como un perrito faldero y todo lo que haga él te parece una maravilla. Estúpida.

-¿Qué has dicho? No te permito que insultes a mi prima. Lerdo.

-¿No me permites? ¿Quieres pelea? Me da igual que seas una chica.

-Cuando quieras, puedo contigo yo solita.

No llegaron a las manos pero casi, fue un reflejo apartar a Miyu de Rukawa. Sólo se estuvieron insultando, creo que Miyu rozó el límite de conversación de Rukawa.

-Miyu vamos, no perdamos el tiempo con él.

-Me las pagarás. Reza para que no nos volvamos a encontrar, desgraciado.

*Fin flashback*

Cuando terminamos de cenar las dos subimos a mi cuarto, a charlar un poco antes de irnos a la cama.

-¡Qué bien me sienta un poco de adrenalina antes de ir a dormir!-dice estirándose-

-¿Lo dices por lo que ha pasado con Rukawa?

-Sí, me lo he pasado bien, me gusta pelearme con él, ¿lo ves muy a menudo?

-A veces, es la segunda vez que me lo encuentro en esa cancha, pero normalmente me lo encuentro en los partidos.

-¿A qué instituto va?

-Al Shohoku, pronto empieza el intercolegial, y nos toca jugar contra ellos, ¿te apatece venir a los partidos conmigo?

-Me suena ese instituto... Claro que quiero venir contigo, pero, ¿no prefieres estar a solas con tu novio?

-¡Miyu! Calla.

-Vale, vale, buenas noches.

Ella se queda frita al instante, pero yo me quedo pensando en Rukawa, no en ese sentido, no me interesa para nada, pero tengo una gran idea. He oído que quiere irse a los Estados Unidos, así que... podría presentarle a Kaori, ella sabe del tema obviamente y a él no le importaría creo, Kaori no es de las chicas que se dedican a perserguir a los tíos. Vale, él no me cae bien ni nada, pero con Kaori a lo mejor cambia, además es del tipo que le va a Kaori.

-¡Venga, arriba dormilonas!-nos dice la dulce voz de mi hermano-

-¡¡¡¡¡Kyô, te mataré, desgraciado!!!!!-dice Miyu saltando de la cama y persiguiendo a Kyô hasta abajo.

Me levanto, me visto y bajo a desayunar a la cocina, dónde mi madre ya ha puesto orden entre esos dos albortotadores. Terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos a la estación de tren.

-¿No crees que hemos llegado muy pronto?

-No Miyu, hemos llegado bien, por un día que estamos a tiempo.

-Y yo que quería ver a Sendoh... mala persona.

Los martes eran incluso peor que los lunes, estaban las peores clases en un sólo día, era como matar al estudiante, desgraciadamente hoy no hay entrenamiento, pero a ver si encuentro a Sendoh para decirle de hacer clase hoy. Después de la primera hora, voy a la clase de Sendoh a hablar con él.

-¿A dónde vas, Aya-chan?

-A las clases de 2º un momento, ahora vengo, si tardo le decis al profe cualquier excusa ¿vale?- y salgo de la clase.

-Esta prima mía... escapándose de clase, por cierto Hikoichi, cambiando de tema, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime.

-¿A ti te gusta mi prima verdad? Siempre veo como la miras.

-¿Para qué negarlo? Estás en lo cierto, me gusta Aya-chan. Ella ha sido la primera chica que no me ha tratado como un bicho raro y me acepta como es, sé que a veces soy muy pesado, pero ella nunca se ha quejado. Pero bueno a ella le gusta Sendoh, mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo soy.

-Eres una gran persona... Mucha gente no díria lo que tú has dicho, si no que pensarían en su propia felicidad, no en la de la persona que les gusta.

Que vergüenza me daba ir a las clases de 2º, aunque sólo tuvieran un año más que yo, los veía mucho más mayores. Cerca de la clase de Sendoh, me encontré a Koshino y le pregunté.

-Buenas Koshino... esto... ¿está Sendoh por ahí?

-Hola Ayano, no Sendoh no ha venido hoy, está enfermo, y en casa de sus padres. No creo que venga en un par de días.

-Mmmm, ya veo, gracias. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento.

Por los pelos no llego a tiempo a clase.

-¿Has visto a Sendoh, Aya?

-Está enfermo me han dicho. Después de clase, creo que iré a hacerle una visita, a ver como está. Hikoichi, ¿sabes la dirección de la casa de sus padres?

-Sí, toma, ahora te la escribo-me anota la dirección en un papel y me lo da.

-Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.

Este martes, no ha sido tan horroroso como los anteriores, exceptuando que Sendoh no estuviera, pero en resumen ha sido un gran día. Miyu le ha pegado un chicle en el pelo a Haruna, ella se ha puesto como una fiera y ha ido llorando al despacho del director. Pero como no había testigos, no le han puesto ningún castigo. Finalmente llega la última clase.

-Bueno Miyu, ¿te sabes el camino, no?

-Si, no soy una niña pequeña. Anda vete a ver a tu novio, y dale algún remedio para el resfriado, tú ya me entiendes.

-Lo que tú digas, hasta luego, nos vemos en casa. Hasta mañana Hikoichi, y gracias por la dirección.

-De nada Aya-chan, hasta mañana.

Y me voy dejando a esos dos hablando.

-¿Se lo vas a decir?

-No, prefiero dejar las cosas como están. Sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad y si se le digo puede sentirse incómoda y no sería lo mismo.

-Aya piensa lo mismo con Sendoh. Cree que si se lo dice, saldrá mal parada.

-Pienso que debería decírselo, vamos no sé, está claro que entre ellos hay algo especial, pero es mejor no forzarla.

-Tienes razón.

El camino hasta la casa de los padres de Sendoh era largísimo. La casa era muy bonita y muy grande, con un gran jardín. Cuando llamé a la puerta me abrió la puerta una chica preciosa, alta con el pelo largo, negro y liso. Supongo que era su hermana, los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa.

-Hola, soy una compañera de Sendoh, vengo a ver cómo está.

-Pasa, pasa. Yo soy Kanae, la hermana de Akira, encantada de conocerte. No sabía que mi hermano tuviera una novia tan mona.

-No, no, no soy su novia. Sólo soy amiga suya. En su clase me han dicho que está enfermo y quería ver como está.

-Sólo es un resfriado de nada. Está arriba, al fondo.

-Gracias Kanae.

Seguí las indicaciones de Kanae y llegué a la habitación de Sendoh, estaba dormido. Me acerqué a la cama y me senté a su lado. Se veía tan adorable ahí durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación. Le acaricié la mejilla con la mano, hecho que hizo que se despertara.

-¿Aya? Hola..-me dice medio dormido.

-Hola.. siento haberte despertado.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Koshino me dijo que estabas enfermo, y quería venir a ver como estabas.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a verme, pero ya ves, estoy bien.

Creo que ya es hora de decirle a Sendoh mis sentimientos hacia él,pero de repente entró una chica preciosa, con el pelo largo y rubio, y una figura esbelta. Si antes no me gustaban las rubias, ahora menos.

-¡Akira-kun! Te he echado tanto de menos, la clase sin ti no es lo mismo-dijo abalazándose sobre él.

-Hikaru, no tienes porque preocparte, es un simple resfriaado, mañana volveré a clase, te lo prometo-dijo sonriéndole.

-Si no vienes a clase, vendré a verte hasta muy tarde como si fuera un día de clase, ya sabes que no aguanto un día sin verte.

-Eso ya lo sé, mira te quiero presentar a Ayano, una amiga...

Pero cuando Sendoh dijo esto yo ya me había ido, le dije a su hermana que le dijera que tenía cosas que hacer sin ninguna explicación más. De vuelta a casa cogí el camino más largo, quería pensar y llorar. Vale no es su novia, aún, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. He sido tan estúpida, cómo se me ha podido pasar por la cabeza la posibilidad de que yo le gustara. En fin, él es la súper estrella del equipo, al que todos admiran y respetan, y yo sólo soy una de primer curso, mejor dicho, la chica rara de primero, que sólo habla con Hikoichi, el otro raro. Y a la que Sendoh solo hace caso por compasión, seguro que es eso lo que piensan de mí. Sé que Sendoh no es de ese tipo de personas, me valora como amiga, nada más. A él le gustan otras chicas, chicas como Hikaru. No como yo

-¿Otra vez tú? Me estás cansando.

-Rukawa, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, así que déjame.

-Vale, vale no he dicho nada. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado? Tienes los ojos rojos de llorar, y no pareces el tipo de chica que llora por todo, por lo que ha tenido que ser algo grave, ¿no?

Pero, ¿qué oigo? Rukawa siendo amable, seguro que está sedado o algo así, él no es así.

-Así es, vengo de casa de Sendoh y bueno le iba a decir que me gusta, pero apareció una chica súper guapa. Él no se acordó de mi hasta mucho después, cuando ya me había ido. No soportaba la idea de verle, sonriendo a otra chica como...como...

-¿A ti?

-Exacto.

-Ese puercoespín es idiota. Mira yo no entiendo mucho del tema, pero es un grandísimo idiota, de verdad.

-Gracias por escucharme, será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde.

Vaya, vaya este Rukawa me ha roto todos los esquemas, al final resultó ser mas amable de lo que pensaba.

-¿Te llevo en la bici?

-Si no es molestia, sí.

-Sube.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Rukawa llevándome a casa, es una situación de lo mas peculiar. Ha cambiado la opinión que tenía de él. Kaori lo tendrá mas fácil con él. Durante el camino, le voy hablando de ella.

-Tengo entendido que quieres irte a los Estados Unidos a estudiar, ¿no?

-Sí, cuando terminé el instituto, quiero ir a una univesidad de allí y seguir jugando, por supuesto.

-Entiendo, ¿sabes? La próxima semana viene una amiga mía que ha estado estudiando allí.

Estaría bien que ella te hablara de lo que hay por ahí.

-No sé... Si no es de esas fans locas, es una buena idea.

-No es de esas no te preocupes.

Todo el camino estuvimos hablando de los partidos del campeonato. Casi nos estrellamos contra un coche, por que se quedó sobado, además yo podría haber salido mal parada, ya que no me había agarrado a su cintura, es el futuro novio de Kaori. Finalmente llegamos a mi casa.

-Ya hemos llegado, gracias por traerme.

-No ha sido nada, nos vemos.

De repente la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Miyu con una cara de pocos amigos-

-¡¿TÚ?!-dicen Rukawa y Miyu a la vez.

-Ya estamos otra vez....

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de haber insultado a Aya?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Miyu Miyu... tranquilízate, sólo me ha acompañado a casa de buen rollo-digo mientras se asoma la cabeza de Kaori detrás de Miyu- Kaori...¿esto es para ti una semana? ¡Llegó ayer la carta!

-¿Así me saludas después de dos años sin verme?

-Anda ven, esto ha estado aburrido sin ti-y le doy un gran abrazo de oso, al que se nos unió Miyu

-¡Las tres juntas otra vez! ¡Que emoción!

-Hmm...( Así que esta es Kaori, es bastante mona...un momento, ¿he dicho yo eso? Kaede, céntrate, no puedo dejar que nada me distraiga, ni siquiera con una chica tan mona como ella...)

-Se me olvidaba, Kaori, este es Kaede Rukawa, un "buen" amigo, Rukawa, esta es Kaori, te he hablado antes de ella.

-Encantado de conocerte-dice dándole dos besos.

-Lo mismo digo.

Dicho esto los dos se quedan mirando el uno al otro, parecía una de esas escenas de peliculas en las que solo estan ellos dos. Mi plan sale a pedir de boca. Pronto estarán juntos.

-Kaori he pensado que podrías hablarle de Estados Unidos, quiere estudiar allí.

-¡Claro! No hay problema, cuando quieras quedamos, ya sabes dónde vivo.

-Por supuesto, ya te llamo, o algo. N-nos vemos. Adiós Kaori, Ayano...macarra.-dice sonrojado mientras se va con su bici en la cuál ya está dormido.

-¿Ya sabes dónde vivo?-preguntó Miyu-

-¿Qué pasa? Es así, ¿no?

-Ha quedado un poco... un poco de tía super interesante.

-Callaos.

-Así que, Aya-chan le está poniendo los cuernos a Sendoh... eres cruel.

-No le estoy poniendo los cuernos a nadie.

-Vale, cuenta, ¿qué ha pasado en su casa?

-Nada, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora, vamos dentro.

Las tres entramos en casa, cuando terminamos de cenar, subimos a mi cuarto, para poner al día a Kaori, obviamente salió el tema de Sendoh, toda la historia otra vez desde el principio, también le contamos porque Miyu se ha cambiado de instituto. Vamos que le contamos todo lo que había pasado estos dos años. Al final nos quedamos dormidas. Al día siguiente, Kaori fue la primera en levantarse y Miyu, la última como no. Bajamos a desayunar, y mi hermano ya estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días, monstruítos.

-¡Kyô! Repite eso si te atreves.

Y ahí tenemos la pelea matutina de Kyô y Miyu.

-¿Siempre son así?

-Ya sabes que sí.

Acabamos el desayuno y vamos a coger el tren.

-Aya, quiero conocer a Sendoh, ¿lo sabes, no?

-Ahí lo tienes-comentó mientras vamos al otro vagón a saludarle.

Cuando las tres pasamos al vagón contiguo, vemos una escena que nos deja totalmente petrificadas, especialmente a mí. Sendoh estaba con la chica de ayer, y ella le estaba comiendo la boca literalmente. Bien Aya, esta vez si que te has lucido. He sido tan tonta y estúpida.

-Hum...Buenos días Aya, n-no sabía que cogías el tren a esta hora-dice mientras se separa de la perra esa.

Resulta que cojo el tren cada día a esta hora, eres tú el que no lo hace.

-Tienes razón, jejeje, qué tonto, ¿te acuerdas de Hikaru?

-Sí, y sino tienes nada más que decirme, me voy al otro vagón.

**************

-Aya-chan, por eso no querías contarnos lo de ayer.

-Con qué este es el famoso Sendoh,no hay para tanto-dice Kaori, dándome un abrazo.

-Estoy bien en serio no es nada-

-No intentes aparentar lo que no es verdad, te conocemos y esto te afecta.

Tienen razón, en realidad, me ha afectado mucho, ahora mismo me duele mucho el corazón y sólo tengo ganas de llorar y llorar. ¿No habéis sentido alguna vez que alguien os hace mucho caso y después resulta que le gusta otra persona? Si no es así, menos mal. Es el peor de los sentimientos, he llegado a pensar que le podía gustar, desde que nos conocemos ha sido infinitamente amable conmigo, y qué decir de cuando volvimos del cine y casi me besa, eso no había significado absolutamente nada para él, para mí fue el comienzo de todo. Y visto lo visto me equivoqué, me trata como si fuera su mejor amiga, y todas esas atenciones, su significado fue una invención mía, seguro que las extrapolé. Cegada por el amor que sentía (y aún siento) por él confundí todas esas atenciones dándoles otro sentido, más adecuado a lo que quería creer para no ver lo que de verdad pasaba. Cuando llegamos al instituto, aparenté como si no pasara nada, especialmente por Hikoichi, no quiero que se preocupe y que después se enfade con Sendoh, tampoco fui al entrenamiento ese día, seguro que Hikaru estaría por allí y no quería verlos juntos. Miyu y Kaori han sido un gran apoyo hoy, me han intentado animar todo lo que han podido, hasta Kyô me animó en casa, por supuesto mi madre no sabe nada de esto, Sendoh le cae muy bien y no quiero que cambié esa opinión.

Ya había pasado una semana, desde la escenita del tren, y ahora esos dos siempre estaban juntos, parecían dos lapas viscosas. Apenas hablaba con Sendoh, también le dije que no importaba que me siguiera dando clases, al principio me pidió explicaciones, pero no quería dáselas, ¿qué le iba a decir? Tal vez algo como "no quiero volver a hacer mates contigo, porque estoy enamorada de ti, pero ahora estás con Hikaru y no lo soporto..." No funcionaría, además se le ve feliz, bueno ¿cuándo no está feliz? Aún así, esa semana había sido de las peores de mi vida. Hikaru había ido contando rumores falsos sobre mí y todo el mundo se los creía, Hikaru utilizaba su popularidad para hundirme, incluso en los entrenamientos el ambiente era tenso. Pero no toda la semana fue mala, sé de alguien que tiene una cita, si, el otro día Rukawa vino a decirle a Kaori que si quería ir a comer con él el sábado, seáse hoy. Me alegra ver a Kaori feliz, creo que Rukawa le gusta un poco. Y de Miyu...poco sé, nunca me ha comentado nada sobre chicos.

-Kaori, ¿cómo puedes salir con el kitsune ese?

-No sé Miyu, tampoco es tan mala persona, lo encuentro simpático.

-¿Simpático? Si tú entiendes por simpático a alguien que tiene conversaciones monosilabicas, pues oye si que es simpático.

-Que te caiga mal no quiere decir que no me caiga bien a mi, además dice palabras más largas.

-Sí, seguro.

-Venga chicas dejad de discutir, yo también creo que es majo, a su manera. Mirad por ahí viene... totalmente sobado...no cambiará.

-Hola Ayano, Kaori... Miyu hola a ti también.

-Por fin te has despertado kitsune apestoso, espero que Kaori vuelva sin ningún hueso roto.

-No hay porque preocuparse Miyu, volveré sana y salva.

-Eso esperamos, bueno que os lo paséis bien. Adiós.

-No la mates ktsune.

-Descuida, a la única que mataría sería a ti, ya lo sabes.

-¿Qué, qué? ¡No te atreverás!

-Adiós Miyu-dice para después dirijirse a Rukawa-. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Kaori subió a la bici y los dos se fueron a comer, se veían tan monos juntos. Me alegraba mucho por ella. La verdad es que podrían llegar a salir juntos, bueno con Rukawa habrá que tener paciencia, no se le ve de los que se lanzan a la primera, sino que es de los que necesitan tiempo y más tiempo para asegurarse de que están enamorados de verdad.

**Kaori's POV**

Sinceramente no creía que Rukawa me invitara a comer, es decir, según Aya sólo le interesaba el baloncesto, y el motivo de esta "cita" o como queráis llamarlo seguro que es Estados Unidos o.. o... le intereso yo, no creo, lo más seguro es lo de Estados Unidos..

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Mmm, claro, depende de lo que sea.

-¿Porque vas en bici? No sé, en fin, todo el mundo va en tren.-pregunté mientras me agarraba más a su espalda, espero que no lo importe pero es que se está muy bien.

-Por varias razones, primera, no me gusta contaminar, segunda, es más barato y tercera, no me gusta todo la marabunta de gente que hay cada mañana.

-Ya veo, entonces te quieres desmarcar de lo común. Pero, ¿lo de contaminar iba en serio?-dije entre risas.

-Claro que sí, ¿que te pensabas?

-Vale vale, me lo creo, otra pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Porque eres tan callado? Conmigo no lo eres en absoluto.

-En el instituto no hay nadie con quién mantener una conversación decente, todo son cosas como "Rukawa, sal conmigo. Rukawa eres maravilloso. Rukawa, te mataré" Y ese tipo de cosas, el nivel de conversación de esas chicas no llega al de un niño de primaria, y no hablemos de Sakuragi, ese si que es lerdo. Tú eres la primera persona con la que hablo tanto.

-¿Ah, sí? Me siento muy halagada, de verdad, a mí que no me conoces mucho... ya me hablas normalmente. Gracias-sonreí.

-No hay porque darlas, ya hemos llegado.

Tal y como había dicho, habíamos llegado a un restaurante de ramen, ¡mi comida favorita! , ¿cómo lo ha...? Oh, ya Aya, seguro que le ha dicho algo. Era un restaurante bastante grande, muy antiguo y típico, de madera, obvio.

-Aquí hacen el mejor ramen de toda la prefectura, Ayano me dijo que te gustaba mucho el ramen y aquí estamos.

-Gracias por el detalle.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa bastante alejada y escondida, ¿lo habrá hecho a propósito? Pedimos la comida y esperamos.

-Espero que no te moleste estar en esta mesa.

-No pasa nada.

Tal y como había dicho, el ramen estaba delicioso, durante la comida hablamos de muchas cosas, especialmente Estados Unidos.

-¿En qué ciudad vivías?

-Vivía en Manhattan, y la verdad es que es una buena ciudad, si quieres un consejo, la mejor universidad para ti sería la de Carolina del Norte, ha ganado la NCAA (1) durante 5 años, es perfecta para ti.

-Carolina del Norte eh... ¿cómo sabes lo de la NCAA? No te ofendas, pero no pareces de las chicas que saben de eso.

-No me ofendes, tenía amigos que les interesaba bastante el baloncesto universitario y siempre hablaban de la NCAA. No es que me interese del todo pero cuando Aya me dijo lo de que querías estudiar allí, pues me puse a buscar sobre la mejor univesidad en baloncesto.

-¿Todas esas molestias por mí? Muchas gracias-dijo sonriéndome. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, seguro que si sonriera en el instituto sería mucho más popular, normal que no sonría, pero me siento afortunada al verle sonreír.

-¿A qué universidad tienes pensado ir? ¿En Japón o en USA?

-No lo sé, no lo tengo decidido, por una parte Estados Unidos me ha gustado mucho, pero por otra, Japón es mi país, y no sé. Quiero hacer periodismo y a lo mejor allí es mejor y tú ¿que tienes pensado estudiar?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. No me decido, lo único que tengo claro es que quiero seguir jugando. Si quieres te ayudo a decidirte dónde ir, ven a la misma universidad que yo. Así estamos juntos.

-¿Qué? (¿He oído bien? Rukawa diciendo que vaya con él..debe de estar sedado, si ya lo digo yo...)

-¡N-no me mal interpretes! Lo digo porque bueno, ya sabes, sería guay, es decir, si te decides por USA podríamos ir a la misma, así ya tenemos alguien con quién ir-dice con la cara totalmente roja. Qué mono que es.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Seguro qué quieres que te haga entrevistas en plan " El súper rookie de la NCAA, en exclusiva"

-Oye, no estaría mal, sería una buena publicidad.

Los dos seguimos hablando de las universidades, la verdad es que no sería una mala idea ir con él, no puedo rechazar una sugerencia como esa. Y mientras terminabamos de comer, ninguno decía nada, tal vez no tenía nada interesante de que hablar, pero no me importaba, era un silencio que me gustaba, un silencio que a la vez decía muchas cosas. No lo conocía mucho, pero creo que en él, el silencio dice más que si hablara. De vez en cuando me miraba de reojo cuando estaba bebiendo el caldo del ramen, me hacían sentir realmente feliz esos ojos azules que decían tantas cosas, cosas que quería descubrir. Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, aparecieron tres chicas con un aspecto un tanto, ¿insoportable y escandaloso? Si exactamente, esas dos palabras, además de otras más, que prefiero omitir.

-¡Rukawa-kun! ¿Qué haces con esta furcia?-dijeron las tres a la vez-

-¿Qué han dicho?-dije ligeramente cabreada, con una venita en la cara.- ¿Y tiene qué aguantar esto todos los días? Qué cruz...-pensé.

-Pesadas. Vamos Kaori, que estas se maten solas.

-No te vayas, ¡Rukawa-kun! Nosotras somos mejores.-dijeron asintiendo con los ojos llenos de estrellitas-

Para cuando estaban gritando como locas llorando por su querido Rukawa-kun, ya habíamos salido a toda leche con la bici, cuando me di cuenta de una cosa...

-Oye nos hemos ido sin pagar, ¿lo has notado, no?

-¿De verdad? Pues sí me quieren tanto que lo paguen ellas. ¿No quieren formar parte de mi vida? Pues ya esta, que lo paguen.

Eran las salidas como éstas lo que le hacían tan especial, lo ves como un chico aburrido, pero después tiene respuestas así de imprevistas. Me encanta. Seguimos durante un buen rato dando un paseo en bici, hasta que nos paramos en la playa cerca de casa de Aya.

-¿Nos bañamos?

-¿Estás loco? Estamos en Mayo, el agua está fría y además ya se está poniendo el sol.

-En ese caso, sentemos a mirar la puesta de sol, ¿a las chicas os gusta ese tipo de cosas, no ?

-Sí... pero a ti no parece que te gusten esas cosas.

-No especialmente, pero sí a ti te gusta, a mi ya me va bien.

Como me gustaba este chico, era tan amable. Y porqué no decirlo estaba bien bueno. Nos sentamos en la arena cerca del agua, creo que ahora montón de chicas me matarían por estar aquí con él.

-Me gustaría volver a quedar contigo, ha sido interesante. Contigo puedo dejar ser el borde que soy en el instituto.

-Cuando quieras volvemos a quedar. A mí también me ha gustado estar contigo.

-¿Irás a Ryonan, verdad?

-Sí, ¿porque preguntas?

-Nada en concreto... algún día puede que vaya a verte...

-Me encantaría....-digo mientras pongo mi cabeza en su hombro y él se queda dormido en mi hombro. ¿No pensábais que se quedaría dormido? Dormido aún es más adorabale.

Y así nos quedamos hasta la hora de cenar, dormidos. Me acompañó a casa y allí estaban Aya y Miyu deseosas de saber lo que había pasado. Creo que tendrán que esperar a qué se lo cuente que sufran. Aún quiero disfrutar de los recuerdos del día.

* * *

(1) NCAA- National Collegiate Athletic Association-Campeonatos universitarios de varios deportes ( en el fic baloncesto) entre las universidades de USA

**r**eviews? **O**wari**!***


	5. Sentimientos reencontrados

Hola de nuevo!!! Siento no haber subido en meses, de verdad lo siento, espero que me perdoneis!!! He estado liada con la uni y basicamente sin inspiracion, pero ahora vuelvo con nuevas ideas! :D Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 5. Sentimientos reencontrados

Aquel día, cuando Kaori regresó de su cita con Rukawa no nos contó absolutamente nada, seguro que había pasado algo interesante y la muy... no nos lo quería contar. Miyu y yo pasamos todo el domingo preguntándole acerca de lo ocurrido en aquella misteriosa cita, pero no soltaba prenda, hasta fuimos al parque a ver si le veíamos, pero resulta que no estaba por allí ese día. Al día siguiente empezaba un bonito lunes, lleno de las mismas cosas que la semana anterior; Sendoh y su "querida" Hikaru, pegados como lapas, Miyu planeando algún plan para matar a Sendoh, Miyu peleándose con Rukawa cuando lo veíamos, Miyu peleándose con Hikaru y Haruna, en definitiva... Miyu peleándose con alguien. Y yo, la espectadora de todo este panorama. Hasta Hikoichi se había peleado con Sendoh, él le dijo que no podía haberme hecho todo esto, pero tampoco podíamos culpar del todo a Sendoh, él no sabía que a mi me gustaba, y claro cuando le decían esas cosas, no sabía a qué se referían. Todo el día, y no exagero, todo el día la gente estuvo diciendome cosas en plan "no vuelvas más, estropeas la relación de Sendoh y Hikaru", y cosas de ese tipo, prefiero no acordarme, me hacían la vida imposible, hasta estuve apunto de dejar el equipo. Aquel lunes después de clase, salí la primera, Miyu y Kaori tardaban más y las esperaba fuera, para no ver a esas dos lapas asquerosas. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta del instituto, vi la rueda de una muy conocida bici.

-Rukawa... hola, ¿has venido por Kaori, verdad que sí?

-¿Qué? No, sabes qué no-dijo completamente rojo.

-Anda, reconocelo, a mí puedes decírmelo, a Miyu, tal vez no, pero a mi sí. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó el sábado? Kaori no nos quiere contar nada.

-Nada en especial, comimos ramen, nos encontramos a las pesadas de las fans, salimos corriendo con la bici, se nos olvidó pagar y después estuviamos en la playa. Ya sabes, lo típico.

La verdad es que este chico me cae muy muy bien, desde que conoce a Kaori habla más, y se ha vuelto más simpático. Seguimos hablando y hablando, hasta que Sendoh y Hikaru se nos acercaron, para desgracia mía.

-Vaya, Aya y Rukawa... no sabía.... que, bueno estabáis juntos-dijo Sendoh un poco picado.

Como me gustaría poder decirle que si, que estamos saliendo, aunque no sea verdad, pero no le puedo hacer eso a Kaori, se enfadaría y Miyu me mataría.

-No estamos juntos, pero tampoco es asunto tuyo.

-Vaya, vaya mirad a quién tenemos aquí a la parejita feliz-dijo Miyu con sarcasmo, que acababa de llegar con Kaori.

-Oíd chicas, vayamonos ya, no quiero que esto llegue más lejos. Es su vida, y lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer me da igual.

-Exacto, tú lo has dicho bonita. Es mejor que desaparezcas de su vida, de nuestras vidas, siempre has sabido que no podrías llegar a él, y así ha sido.

-Hikaru, ¿te quieres callar? Mirad no sé de que va todo este asunto, pero Aya no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, eres muy importante para mí...y..

-No sigas Sendoh, sabes tan bien como yo, que no podremos tener la relación que teníamos antes si sigues saliendo con ella. No te pido que elijas, pero sólo piensa en que la situación es así.

-Todas estas palabras no sirven, al final ganaré yo, bueno Akira-kun y yo nos vamos yendo. Adiós-dice Hikaru mientras se lleva a rastras a Sendoh.

-Aya no tienes porque aguantar esto, sé que es difícil olvidar lo mucho que le quieres, pero eso sólo te perjudicará.

-Ya lo sé Miyu, pero es que aún no entiendo, que hace él con ella, es decir, no le habría mandado a callar, ¿no creeis?

-Si es raro, pero no te comas la olla con eso-dice Kaori, mientras dirije su mirada a Rukawa.- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver si querías ir a tomar algo conmigo.

, Aya después vuelvo. Nos vemos, chicas-y los dos se van en la bici.

-3000 yens, a que la semana que viene ya están saliendo.

-5000 a que Rukawa no se decide.

-Hecho prima, vamos tirando a casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa no estaban ni mi madre, ni Kyô, hoy tenía clase hasta tarde en la universidad, así que nos pasamos la tarde hablando de cosas sin importancia, básicamente poniendo verde a Hikaru, necesitaba sacar todo lo que pensaba de ella. Alrededor de las 7 y media llegó Kaori.

-¡Cuenta! ¿Dónde habéis ido?

-Me ha llevado a una heladería, no hay más secreto.

-¿Una heladería eh? Ya os imagino, "Kaede-chan, ¿quieres de mi helado? .Claro que sí, Kaori-chan. Abre la boquita ahhh."

-Miyu, te montas demasiadas películas.

-¿No lo negarás, verdad que no?

-¡Lo niego! No lo haría nunca eso, es muy muy cursi.

Adoro estas mini "discusiones", hacían que no pensara en Sendoh y todo lo que eso conllevaba, pero no podía olvidar lo de aquella tarde, que Sendoh mandara a callar a Hikaru y decirme todo eso, fue algo ¿inesperado?, ¿repentino?. Aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por él. Era mas que evidente, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitaba para que se diera cuenta? ¿20 años?. Seguro que no estaría pensando en esto si no hubiera pasado lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Es decir, ¿cuántos novios mandan callar a sus novias y le dicen a otra chica que es muy importante? Quitando excepciones varias, ninguno le diría eso a su novia, a la que supuestamente quieren mucho. Acontecimientos como estos te dan qué pensar. No que me quería hacer más ilusiones, pero no podía evitarlo. Toda la semana que siguió a aquella tarde fue curiosa, no sólo para mí sino también para Kaori, Rukawa la vino a buscar después de clase todos los días, y ella siempre volvía de esas supuestas "citas" con una gran sonrisa en la cara, me alegro de que este tan feliz. Por lo que a mi respecta, después de lo que pasó aquella tarde, Sendoh intentaba hablar conmigo, siempre estaba en la puerta de clase al terminar las clases, hasta vino a casa un día. Yo no quería escuchar sus explicaciones, es posible que las tenga, pero no me importan. El daño ya estaba hecho y sus argumentos no ayudarían a que los daños fueran menores, sé que suena algo rencoroso, pero nadie me había hecho tanto daño. Cambiando de tema, en realidad todos pasamos la semana rara y la pasaron comportándose de foma extraña. La que más me sorprendió fue Miyu, en cuanto le dije que íbamos a hacer un partido contra Shohoku, al que Kaori y yo queríamos ir, Kaori quería ir por motivos que ya sabemos, y yo simplemente porque quería verlos jugar, bueno a lo que iba, les comenté a las dos los jugadores que había, cuando dije que estaba Hisashi Mitsui, Miyu se quedó totalmente blanca, estaba como en shock, había oído que Mitsui había ido al instituto Takeishi, al mismo que fue Miyu, así que se debían conocer, pero no entendía esa reacción de Miyu.

-¿Conoces al tal Mitsui, Miyu? -quiso saber Kaori-

-No.

-Esa reacción no es de alguien que no conoce a la persona que se menciona.

-Exacto Miyu, si no le conocieras no habrías puesto esa cara, tu cara era como... el color de la piel de Rukawa, ya sabéis, color lechoso.

-¡Aya! No te pases, no es lechoso, es un moreno apagado, ya está. Miyu dinoslo, porfa.

-¡QUE NO LE CONOZCO! -dicho esto salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Y esa fue la conversación que evidenciaba, que se conocían, y no sabía porque quería ocultarlo. Miyu no volvió ese día hasta bien entrada la noche, y volvió con los ojos rojos de llorar, la conocía bastante bien y no es de las que llora por cualquier cosa sino que lo de Mitsui debe de haber sido algo grave, y por eso ha llorado. Lo más seguro es que mañana no venga al partido con nosotras.

Mientras Kaori estaba en el baño, le pregunté acerca de Mitsui.

-Miyu tú y yo sabemos que conoces a Mitsui así que no intentes negarlo.

-Vale, vale. Lo conozco y ¿qué?

-¿Y qué? Joder que estás mal por culpa del tío ese y quiero saber que te ha hecho.

-Aya, no me ha hecho nada, ¿vale? Sólo me ha sorprendido nada más. No tienes que suponer que me ha hecho algo por esa reacción que tuve antes.

-¿De verdad? ¿Piensas eso? Pues creo que te ha hecho algo gordo. No hay mas que mirarte los ojos rojos que llevas de haber estado llorando. Sólo quiero que me cuentes porque has llorado. No pido más. Eres mi prima y además mi mejor amiga, creo que merezco un poco mas de confianza por tu parte. ¿O no te he contado yo todas las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza? Mírame y dime lo contrario.

-Aya… no es cuestión de confianza, sabes que confío en ti, pero ese no es el problema. No quiero recordarlo ¿vale? Solamente eso, reconozco que me ha hecho algo, pero no quiero contarlo, porque me pondré peor, por favor entiendeme. Para mi no es fácil. Te lo contaré cuando esté preparada.

-Como quieras, cuando te sientas con ganas de contarmelo, aquí estoy.

Finalmente llegó el día del partido, Miyu nos acompañó a pesar de saber que Mitsui estaría por ahí, sabía que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por Kaori y por mí.

-Miyu, ¿de verdad vas a estar bien? Si no queriás venir haberlo dicho y ya está, no pasa nada.

-No te preocupes Aya, de verdad, más o menos lo he superado, además eso pasó hace tiempo, no hay porque darle importancia.

De verdad me preocupaba lo que estaba diciendo, estas cosas no se superan tan fácilmente y Miyu es de ese tipo de personas que se callan todo y aparentan estar bien, por eso tiene esa personalidad tan fuerte. Pero si ella dice que está bien, tengo que confiar en lo que dice. Ya estaba apunto de comenzar el partido, quería acercarme a Sendoh para desearle suerte pero no sé porque no tenía el valor de ir, tal vez por vergüenza, había pensado volver a tener la relación que teníamos antes, mas vale tenerlo de amigo que no tenerlo. Para mi suerte, él se acercó a mi.

-Aya...no sabía que ibas a venir, me alegra que hayas venido-me dedico una de sus sonrisas de 10000 watts-

-Cómo no iba a venir a animarte, eres mi amigo ¿no? Y los amigos hacen eso-le digo esto forzando una sonrisa.

-Sí claro, oye después del partido esperame ¿vale? Tengo que hablarte de algo-dice mientras se va yendo al banquillo-

Genial lo que me faltaba ahora qué había decidido comportarme con él como siempre, que venga y me diga que quiere hablar conmigo y está muy claro de lo qué quiere hablar, de porque éstos dos últimos meses, si ya habían pasado dos meses de que empezaron a salir, dos dolorosos meses, he estado o mejor dicho hemos estado todos de mal rollo con él, no le culpo, pero hay que ser mongo para no darse cuenta de lo qué pasaba en realidad.

-Aya, ¿qué quería Sendoh? -me preguntó Kaori después de dejar a Rukawa por el banquillo-

-Nada, sólo que después del partido le espere para hablar con él.

-Ya veo, ¿vas a ir? Quiero decir, sería mejor que no le esperaras, ¿y si te hace más daño?

-Kaori, no te preocupes, voy a ser breve con él, le diré que olvidemos todo lo qué ha pasado y que sigamos como siempre, nada más.

-Eso espero, no quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño, éstos dos meses has estado de lo más ausente, como si no estuvieras en este mundo, y no quiero volver a ver que pasas por eso, ni Miyu ni yo te queremos ver así, hablando de la punkarra, ¿dónde se mete?

Las dos buscamos a Miyu, y para mi sorpresa estaba hablando con Mitsui, ésto no podía significar nada bueno...

*Miyu's POV*

-Miyu... ¿cómo has estado éstos meses?

-¡¿Aún tienes la cara de preguntarme que cómo he estado, después de todo lo qué me hiciste?!-le pegué un bofetón.

-Oye yo lo siento, tienes que entenderme, no estaba preparado ¡me daba miedo!

-Ah claro y cómo no estabas preparado, lo mejor fue dejarme embarazada e irte, y no dar ninguna noticia. No sabes lo mal qué lo he pasado.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero espero que me perdones. ¿Y cómo está el bebé?

-¿Perdonarte? ¡JAMÁS! El bebé, no hay bebé, aborté, ¿en serio creías que iba a tener a aquel niño con 15 años? A mis padres casi les da algo cuando se lo dije, me echaron de casa, ¡he tenido que mentir a prima, para que no pensara nada de mí! No sabes lo qué es eso, y encima vienes esperando que te perdone, pero ¿tu qué te has creído?

-Miyu...Miyu, de verdad que lo siento, no se como demostrarte lo mucho que lo siento, pero yo aún te quiero, y sé que fue un grandísimo error dejarte sola y embarazada, pero me arrepiento totalmente y solo espero que me perdones algún día. Espero volver a verte otro día -y se fue-

Aún no puedo creer que esto acabe de pasar... no puede ser verdad, mi vida cada vez tiene menos sentido y para ir a peor, Aya y Kaori estaban delante de mi con una cara de sorpresa...lo han escuchado todo.

*Fin Miyu's POV*

-Miyu...podrías habernoslo contado, ni Kaori ni yo te hubieramos reprochado nada, al contrario te habríamos apoyado... -dicho esto las dos la abrazamos-

-Chicas, siento haberos mentido esto tiempo, pero entended que para mi no era nada fácil contaros esto, hasta ahora no lo había vuelto a contar pero me alegro de qué ahora lo sepáis.

-Nosotras también nos alegramos de que lo hayas compartido indirectamente, Aya y yo te apoyaremos en todo y no te dejaremos sola nunca ¿vale?

-Gracias... sois unas grandes amigas.

-Las amigas hacen eso, oye a parte de todo esto, ¿podemos pegarle una paliza al tal Mitsui?

-Con que eso... oh si claro cuando queráis, tenéis mi todo el permiso del mundo para lincharle y dejarle una cara nueva o castrarle para que nunca vuelva hacerme lo qué ha hecho a otra persona -dice con mordacidad-

Vaya... ha sido como decirlo todo un notición, nunca jamás habría imaginado que Miyu ya no fuera virgen y en el último de los casos que haya abortado y que encima sus padres la hayan echado de casa, y yo aquí quejándome de mis banales problemas de que Sendoh está con otra cuando la que de verdad tiene problemas es Miyu, no yo. En fin, es algo que jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza pensar. Durante el partido, las estamos algo así como ausentes, ninguna de las tres estamos prestando atención al partido, Miyu obviamente estará recordando su amargo pasado, y Kaori estará igual que yo seguramente, lo vuelvo a reiterar, es algo muy increíble. Los cuarenta minutos de partido se me pasan volando, como un rayo diría yo. Y eso solo puede significar una cosa, una única cosa: la charla con Sendoh, esto parecía más una charla psicológica, que horror.

-Oíd, Miyu y Kaori, ¿verdad que no os importa que os deje medio colgadas y mas las pire?

-A alguien le ha entrado el canguelo ¿me equivoco? -dice Kaori, con su típica cara, que además odio de sabelotodo.

-No te preocupes Aya, vete cagando leches a casa antes de que Sendoh se cambie nosotras te cubrimos.

-Gracias a las dos, no se que haría con vosotras, nos vemos después en casa.

Lo reconozco mil veces, no quiero tener esa dichosa charla con Sendoh, básicamente por miedo a qué me rechaze o yo que sé, ¡ no sé como piensa! Y ojalá no lo sepa nunca. Me voy corriendo del gimnasio, antes de que alguien me vea y le diga a Sendoh que me he ido, que me encuentre y...caos...

Cuando ya creo que Sendoh se habrá dado cuenta de que no le he esperado (una media hora), me relajo más y me voy a mi parque favorito, y no, no es el de la cancha de baloncesto, es otro con jardines y columpios, exacto lo idóneo para pensar. Llego al parque, si está igual que siempre, con sus grandes y frondosos árboles, las fuentes maravillosas con formas marinas, como delfines y sirenas, flores de toda clase y colores, y yo m voy a mi lugar secreto por así decirlo, una pequeña fuente de marmól con una sirena, rodeado de azucenas, mis flores favoritas, y lleno de verde cespés que le daba un toque íntimo al lugar, y que también estaba muy alejado de la entrada del parque.

Cuando estoy aquí, siempre me da por cantar, así que canto una cancion que va muy acorde con la situación, que estoy viviendo ahora:

**Hands touch, eyes meet**

Sudden silence, sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

**He could be that boy**

But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far

**Don't lose sight of who you are**

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal

To the land of what-might-have-been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb

**She who's winsome, she wins him**

**Gold hair with a gentle curl**

**That's the girl he chose**

And Heaven knows

I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl

**There's a girl I know**

**He loves her so**

**I'm not that girl**

Siempre me ha encantado ésta canción, y ya habréis notado porque, parece mi vida actualmente.

-Aya.... ¿esa canción se refería a mí?

Me di la vuelta para ver quién era, no necesitaba hacerlo, pero aún así lo hice, un momento como sabe Sendoh...ah ya... se lo dije un día ¡mira que soy tonta!

-Sendoh, no todo mi mundo gira entorno a ti si era eso lo que habías pensado.

-No digo que gire, pero ¿Por que no me has esperado? ¡Quería hablar contigo y arreglar todo este problema que tenemos desde hace dos meses!

-¿Arreglar el qúe? ¿Ahora me lo dices después de dos meses? Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

-Dicen que mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

-Veo que aún no te enteras, ¿no ves que mientras sigas saliendo con Hikaru no vas a arreglar nada de nada? Ella es el problema, se interpuso entre nosotros dos, y te alejó de mi lado, ¡¿o es que no te habías dado cuenta de que eso es lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo?!

-¿No te estarás refiriendo a qué?..

-!SI¡ Exacto, es eso mismo que estás pensando ahora mismo -lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos- ¡Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace meses!

-¿Qué? -dijo shockeado-

* * *

La canción se llama "I'm not that girl" del musical Wicked es una canción preciosa!

reviews**? O**wari*!


	6. Algo inesperado

Bueno aquí tenéis el capítulo 6, espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

*Sendoh's POV*

-¿Qué?-solté sorprendido. Me cogió totalmente por sorpresa esa declaración por parte de Aya, sorpresa del todo no, si he de ser sincero a alguna vez me lo había planteado, pero esas suposiciones nunca habían llegado a más y ahora mismo, me arrepiento de ello.

-Lo que has oído, ¿o pretendes que me crea que no te habías dado cuenta? Sólo me faltaba ponerme neones para que te enteraras. Y ahora si me disculpas me marcho, principalmente porque ya se la respuesta, así que no hay necesidad de urgar mas en la herida.

Y se marchó corriendo... quería deternela y contarle toda la verdad. Pero a lo mejor la verdad le haría más daño.

Llegué a mi casa, la de mis padres, últimamente había estado viviendo en la casa familiar, no para gusto mío.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? Mira que horas de llegar, seguro que has vuelto a estar con la chica esa.

Y ahí lo tenéis, si mi padre, Yoshiyuki Sendoh, es el presidente de una gran empresa, qué se dedica a... bueno nunca he sabido en realidad a lo qué se dedica la empresa de mi padre, sé que es el presidente y nada más, tampoco me interesa, nunca me ha interesado porque aunque mi padre quiera que estudíe Administración y Dirección de Empresas, no se me dan muy bien los números y eso, prefiero el periodismo, y eso a mi padre le saca de quicio, porque no, no le basta con tener a mi hermana Kanae en la empresa, también me tiene que enredar a mí, ¡joder! Además ahora que lo pienso, con ella le basta, ya tiene la carrera y no sé cuántos masters en marketing, yo trabajando ahí, llevaría la empresa a bancarrota es que es seguro...Volviendo a lo que ha mencionado mi padre sobre Aya, ella no cae muy bien en mi familia, creen que ella me desvía del camino, aunque hace años que ya no estoy en ese camino, no importa cuántas veces les diga a mis padres que Aya no tiene nada que ver, qué a mi lo de la empresa no me importa en absoluto, que ellos siguen diciendo que la culpa es de Aya. Pero ya me estaba hartando de eso, porque lo de Hikaru también es cosa suya.

- ¿Cómo que qué horas de llegar? Si ni son las 9, ya sabes que hoy había partido, así que me he retrasado con los compañeros y eso, nada más.

-Me traen sin cuidado tus estúpidos compañeros, sabes cuando tienes que venir a casa y punto.

Si porque esa era otra de las genialidades de mi padre, odiaba que jugara a baloncesto, decía que era inapropiado para su hijo, que debería hacer otros deportes, más adecuados a nuestro status social.

-Papá, me parece perfecto que te den igual, pero a mi no, así que no me comas más la cabeza. Estoy cansado de ser el hijo perfecto para ti-dicho esto subí a mi cuarto dejando a mi padre gritandome desde la entrada de la casa.

-Akira, deberías hacer más caso de lo que dice papá, ya sabes como se pone.

-¿Por qué debería hacer caso? ¡Ya estoy harto de hacer todo lo que dice y como lo dice! Siempre tengo que condicionar todo lo que hago por él, odia todo lo que haga y hasta con quién voy... no sabes lo que es eso, tú siempre has sido la predilecta de papá, aunque lo que haga yo sea mejor y tenga más esfuerzo siempre termina admirandote a ti.

-¿Crees que a mí no me hizo lo mismo? ¿Que eres el único que sufre tanto? También tuve que cambiar por papá, estudiar lo que él dijo para dirigir la empresa... al final me termino gustando, a ti te pasara lo mismo, así que piensalo.

-No quiero pensar en ello Kanae, sabes que yo quiero dedicarme al periodismo y seguir jugando, eso es lo que quiero hacer en la vida, y quiero vivirla a mi manera.

-Vale he intentado convencerte, pero veo que tienes todo decidido... recuerda que soy tu hermana y siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas, sea lo que sea.

-Gracias Kanae.

El lunes, nuevo día de instituto, me encontré a Aya varias veces, en los pasillos, en el patio... pero no podía mirarle a la cara, no después de lo que pasó.

-No sé si debería hablar con ella...pero lo primero es cortar con Hikaru. Odio estar con ella.

Fui a buscarla y la encontré con sus tontas amigas, no más inteligentes que ella.

-Hikaru, necesito hablar contigo ya, ahora mismo.

-Oh Akira-kun, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti-ella hizo un movimiento para besarme pero me aparté-

Los dos fuimos a un sitio dónde no puedan oír nuestra conversación.

-Y bien, ¿qué quieres?

-Quiero terminar contigo. No puedo seguir más con esta mentira.

-¿Sólo era eso? Vaya tontería, sabes que ni puedes cortar.

-Me da igual lo qué diga mi padre, no voy a seguir contigo sólo porque lo diga, intenté aparentar que me gustabas un mínimo, pero ya es imposible, odio todo de ti, eres insoportable. Además por tu culpa Aya lo está pasando muy mal.

-Te estás equivocando conmigo, sabes que esto no va a quedar así, no te voy a dejar ser de otra chica y menos de aquella.

Y se fue, encima me ha amenazado, ¿pero qué se piensa esta? Qué humos... Por el camino me encontré a Hikoichi hablando con...¿una chica que no es Aya? Vaya, vaya, que sorpesa.

-¿Querías algo Sendoh?

-No, bueno...si -dije pasando la mano por mi cabeza- sabes... acabo de romper con Hikaru.

-Me alegra oír eso, es lo único coherente que has hecho en estos últimos meses. Odiaba estar peleado contigo, ¿amigos otra vez?

-Por supuesto, y dime ¿quién es ella? ¿Tu novia?

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Claro que no, sólo es... una compañera de otra clase, que ayudé esta mañana cuando se le cayeron los libros por el pasillo. Se llama Mayu Orihara.

-E-encantada de conocerte-dijo Mayu-

-Lo mismo digo.

Que tímida...es perfecta para él. Mayu era más o menos de la altura de Hikoichi, tenía el pelo negro, totalmente lacio, recogido en una coleta alta, también llevaba gafas y...una libreta... jajaja qué bueno, era clavada a Hikoichi pero en versión tímida. Va a ser algo gracioso la evolución de la relación de estos dos.

-¿No deberías hablar con Aya, ahora que todo está arreglado?

-Lo haría, pero creeme la situación es un poco mas complicada que eso. Te la contaré algún día. Bueno me voy a clase, nos vemos.

*Fin Sendoh's POV*

-Aya, ¿crees que es bueno ignorarlo? Yo creo que en el fondo quiere aclarar las cosas de verdad contigo.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero de verdad tengo miedo al rechazo total, si tenemos que hablarlo ya llegará el momento.

-Si de verdad piensas eso... nosotras te apoyaremos en todo -dijo Kaori-

-Anda chicas, volvamos a clase.

El resto del día trancurrió de lo más normal, hasta que cuando acabo la última clase Hikoichi vino a hablar conmigo.

-¡Aya-chan! !Tengo una noticia que sin duda te alegrará el día!

-Dime Hikoichi...¿qué te has comprado una libreta nueva? ¿Qué has ganado un vale para tropecientos bolis? ¿O algo por el estilo?

-Nada de eso Aya-chan, Sendoh ha cortado con Hikaru. Lo de los bolis estaría muy bien, !pero esto lo supera!

-¿Qué?

-Que han cortado

-Perdona...¿qué?

-Que han roto, terminado, cortado... jolin Aya-chan que dura de mollera eres.

-Si eso lo he pillado, no soy tan cortita. Sólo que me soprende un montón no, lo siguiente.

-Ya, se lo a que te refieres, pero alegra esa cara, ya no esta con esa bruja. Es tu oportunidad Aya-chan.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero que haya cortado no signica que le guste, son términos totalmente diferentes.

-¿Aún con eso? ¿Cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que si le gustas? Seguro que lo de la tipa esa fue una farsa o algo. Deberías hablarlo.

-Si bueno, ya he perdido toda esperenza, así que si me disculpas me voy a casa.

Cuando llegué a casa, no había nadie, Kyô tenía clase, mamá estaba en casa de una amiga, y aquellas dos... mejor no saber dónde estaban, subí a mi cuarto a dejar los trastos, cuando sonó el timbre, vaya ya han llegado Miyu y Kaori. Bajo para abrirles la puerta.

-Vaya podríais haberme avisado de que os iríais por ahí.

-Hola Aya, sólo serán 5 minutos, por favor déjame hablar contigo.

-Sendoh... no pensaba que fueras tú, bueno dime lo que tengas que decirme.

-Ya que mañana no hay clase, me gustaría que diesemos una vuelta, por favor, es el único favor que te voy a pedir.

-Vale... nos vemos mañana pues.

-Hasta mañana, estate lista a eso de las 12 ¿vale?- y se marchó-

Entré en casa y me fui al cuarto y me tumbé a pensar en los idiota que era... seguro que ahora ha cortado con Hikaru... me tiene como segundo plato, lo que me faltaba. Mañana lo aclararé, cuando volvieron esas dos, le conté lo ocurrido, pero diferian en mi teoría de porque Sendoh me ha invitado a salir mañana. Ya tarde, las tres nos vamos a dormir, yo casi no pude de dormir de tanto pensar en lo le iba a decir al día siguiente. Me levanté a eso de las 10 y media, sé que me sobraba tiempo pero al menos quería estar presentable, así que me puse unos shorts y una blusa, y unas sandalias. Me hize dos trenzas en pelo ya que..me había crecido bastante desde el principio de curso. Y justo a las 12 ya estaba lista... he tardado mas de lo que pensaba. El timbre sonó y fui a abrir la puerta, y allí estaba él con su perfecta sonrisa que hacía tanto que no veía, llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y una camisa de cuadros y el toque que lo hacía irresistible a mi gusto, unas converse. Me encantan los chicos vestidos así, y siendo él mas. Aunque lo negara 100 veces aún me gustaba mucho, he intentado olvidarme de él, pero visto lo visto es muy difícil.

*Sendoh's POV*

Ahí estaba ella... pensaba que no aceptaría de venir conmigo, pero eso aún me hacía tener esperanzas. Hasta se había puesto guapa para mí.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa y espero que te guste.

Durante una parte del camino, los dos permanecimos callados, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Te pasa algo? Es raro que no hables o sonrías y estés pensativo.

-Es solo que...nada, no es nada.

No sabía como explicarle todo lo que había pasado y además me cuesta expresarlo, ahora mismo estoy confundido desde que empezé a salir con Hikaru hace unos 3 meses o así, me alejé de Aya y la echaba de menos, extrañana su compañía, su risa, su dulzura y la naturalidad con la que me trataba. Pero definitivamente estaba convencido de que hoy no pasaba explicarle toda la verdad, necesitaba decírsela. Por fin llegamos al sitio elegido por mí, para la cita, ¡el acuario! El sitio más maravilloso para mí, después de una cancha claro.

-Debí haberme imaginado que sería un acuario...tú y tu obsesión por los peces.

-¿Obsesión? Únicamente es un hobby como otro cualquiera.

-Si a hobby lo llamas, ir siempre a pescar, ver casi todo en forma de pez, pues si oye es un hobby como otro cualquiera.

Esta conversación ha sido como las que teníamos antes de que apareciera Hikaru, parece que aún tengo posibilidades. El día lo tengo súper programado, vale... ¿a quién quiero engañar? Sólo había pensado ir al acuario y ya... lo mío es la improvisación, así que lo primero mejor sería ir alos delfines, que habrá menos gente.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-¿Qué te parece ir a ver los delfines?

-¡¡Perfecto!!

Mi primera sugerencia iba perfecta, de los delfines salimos a la hora de comer, comimos por un puesto de estos que había, después fuimos a mirar todos los tanques de agua llenos de peces, mi paraíso hecho realidad, y parecía que Aya se lo estaba pasando genial, me hacía muy feliz que lo pasaramos tan bien como antes. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no había nada mas por ver así que la llevé a casa, de camino decidí hablar con ella, pero primero...me paré en seco.

-¿Pasa algo? Como te has parado de repente...

No podía aguantarlo mas, necesitaba abrazarla así que la cogí del hombro y la abrazé con fuerza. Podía sentir su corazón latir, ella como respuesta rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura...

-¿Por qué...? -dijo ella con una vocecilla, con un tono triste.

-Lo siento Aya, siento que hayas tenido que sufrir todo esto por mi culpa. Sólo espero que me perdones, así que escuchame atentamente, a la única que quiero es a ti, lo de Hikaru no fue más que una farsa por culpa de mi padre y no quería seguir más engañandote y haciendote creer que no me importabas, ya ves...no he podido aguantarlo. Te quiero.

-Sendoh....¿porqué has tardado tanto en decirme esto? Idiota...-dijo llorando, a lo que yo me separé un poco y le sequé las lágrimas con la yema de mi dedo y la volví a estrechar entre mis brazos..

Detrás de nosotros se escuchó como una tos, que desde luego le quitaba la magia al momento y ahí estaba Hikaru con una cara de muy pocos amigos, Aya se separó rápidamente de mi.

-¿Qué quieres Hikaru? -pregunté algo molesto-

-Quiero hablar contigo, a solas -añadió enviando una mirada a Aya-

-No quiero y no tengo tiempo.

-Creeme que sí que lo tienes.

Cogí de la mano a Aya y la alejé un momento de Hikaru.

-Aya... disculpame, quiero terminar bien de una vez por todas con ella.

-No importa, ahora ya todo está bien -sonrió y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios- Nos vemos mañana. Y se fue a su casa, que no quedaba muy lejos.

-Ahora bien ,¿qué demonios quieres?

-Mi querido Akira-kun, ya te dije que no sería buena idea cortar conmigo.

-¿Ah, si? De hecho, creo que es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

Le entregó unas fotos en las que se veían a Aya por Shibuya acompañada de hombres más mayores...no puede ser Aya.

-No cuela Hikaru.

-Te aseguro que son absolutamente verídicas, ¿sorprendido verdad? Recuerda que tengo un familiar que es el director de admisión de la universidad a la que tú y aquella quereis ir. Una muestra de estas fotos y adiós a su sueño de entrar.

-No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan perra-gruñí.

-Ah ah ah…claro que esto puede cambiar, si vuelves a salir conmigo, estas fotos jamás verán la luz y ella podrá cumplir su sueño, ah y también no te acerques a esa zorra.

La agarré fuertemente por el cuello de su camisa.

-No vuelvas a insultarla.

-No vamos por buen camino, Akira.

-Vale-dije rendido-pero no le hagas nada a ella.

*Fin Sendoh's POV*

¿Podía ser una chica mas feliz? Creo que no. Cuando llegué a casa, subí rápidamente a contarles a Miyu y a Kaori lo que me había pasado.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?! Vaya, nos alegramos mucho por ti.

-Te dijimos que le gustabas ¿no? Ahí tienes el resultado -me dijo Kaori con una gran sonrisa-

-Vale, vale teníais razón. Vayamos a dormir.

-Mírala que feliz está.

Al día siguiente me desperté totalmente enérgica, y cuando llegamos a clase sólo teníamos dos horas de clase, porque los profesores estaban enfermos o algo, el día no podía ir mejor, aunque no había visto a Sendoh por la mañana. Las tres estabamos en el patio hablando de tonterías como cuando Kaori se iba a declarar a Rukawa o de su color de piel ( un tema muy comentado por Miyu).

Cuando vi algo que me dejó de piedra.

-No puede ser...-dije.

Sendoh y Hikaru iban de la mano, ella hablba y él le contestaba con una clara inesprexividad... se dio cuenta de yo estaba ahí y me miró, pero ese contcto visual fue cortado porque Hikaru se dedico a devorarle la boca. Salí corriendo de allí, seguida por Miyu y Kaori, ya en el baño, empezé a llorar.

-¿Por qué me hace esto después de lo de ayer? No lo entiendo.

-Los chicos son todos iguales Aya,Sendoh no te merece- me dijo Miyu animándome-

No puedo creer que después de lo de ayer, terminara volviendo con Hikaru, y encima restregándomelo en mi cara. Y otra persona entró en el baño.

-¿De verdad pensaste que te podrías quedar con él, estúpida?

-Fuera de aquí, perra-le dijo Miyu.

-Callate, esto no tiene que ver contigo-dijo cogiendome de la muñera. Ni pienses que te voy a entregar a Sendoh, es mío, y no necesita a un estúpida niña como tú. Nos vemos.

Y salió por la puerta.

Me lavé la cara y decidí no llorar más, no le iba dar ese gusto a Hikaru, y tampoco haría cosas para arreglarlo con Sendoh, ahora simplemente pensaré en mí. Esta la última vez que me hacía daño.

*Sendoh's POV*

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, busqué desesperadamente a Aya por todo, pero mi búsqueda no dio resultado. Me sentía preocupado, impotente y desesperado, quería estar con ella, la necesitaba más que a nada, y más después de ayer, que fue algo mágico, ahora sabía que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y por eso debía cuidar que una idiota como Hikaru no le hiciera ningún daño, y si eso significaba olvidarse de ella, lo haría, Aya merecía estar con alguien diferente a mi, alguien que la pueda cuidar de verdad, aunque la idea le revolviera el estomago.

-Vamos, Akira.

-Si...-respondí de mala gana.

* * *

**r**evie**w**s**? O**wari**!***


	7. Cambios

Bueno aquí estoy después de muchos muchos meses xD He de decir que la idea de este fic es únicamente **MÍA **por si alguien no se había enterado. Ahora bien... el capítulo esta basado en los puntos de vista de Aya y de Sendoh por lo que los separo con una línea espero que no os confunda y os guste :D Empieza con Sendoh. **B**esos!

* * *

-Todo el tema este me está matando, es demasiada información y sucesos juntos, sentimientos descubiertos hacia Aya, nuevamente novio de Hikaru por un chantaje, omisión de la verdad hacia Aya... a veces no se porque mi vida es tan complicada, y ahora mucho mas ya que la persona que a la que de verdad quiero y la única que me comprende es directamente parte del problema.

* * *

No entiendo porque está pasando... estoy cabreada, impotente al no saber nada y no saber qué hacer respecto a todo esto, triste y... destrozada, toda esta mezcla de sentimientos me está mareando. Sendoh había vuelto con Hikaru... ya era un hecho, aún después de asegurarme de que cortaría con ella de una vez, a ver... algo no me cuadra... él no es así de mentiroso, eso es lo que no entiendo, que me haya mentido y engañado. De nuevo la imagen de Sendoh y Hikaru besándose o cogidos de la mano, cruzó mi mente, y... era como si me clavaran mi puñales en el pecho... pero quizás si trato de ignorarlo y no se... interesarme en algún otro chico, tal vez... me ayudé a apartar este vacío que siento... pero estoy segura de algo. Nadie, puede lograr jamás ocupar el lugar que Akira Sendoh tiene en mi corazón. Solté un suspiro de cansancio y aburrimiento para desgraciadamente seguir en mis deberes.

* * *

-Llegué a casa, (y no, no es a mi apartamento sino la casa de mis padres) ya que había salido a dar una vuelta, para despejarme. Cuando entré en el salón estaban mis padres y mi hermana Kanae con un semblante un tanto...serio diría yo, el primero en hablar fue mi padre.

-Hijo, he hablado con el decano de la facultad de economía.

Oh..no ya sé por donde va a ir esta conversación, lo que me faltaba hoy en serio.

-El decano parece muy interesado en conocerte hijo... así que he concertado una entrevista con él. Es dentro de un mes, y quiero que prepares un discurso increíble para impresionarlo, hazme sentir orgulloso.

Dicho esto, mis padres se retiraron del salón, dejándonos solos a mi hermana y a mí.

-Akira, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué quieres Kanae? De verdad, no tengo ganas.

-Creeme, que si las tienes.

No me negué.

-¿Qué pasa con la estúpida rubia oxigenada esa? ¿En qué tipo de lío te ha metido para que vuelvas con ella?

-Tú...¿ como sabes eso? -pregunté muy sorprendido.

-No sabía que llegaras a ser tan ingenuo, hermanito... Sabes de sobra que yo no lo soy tanto.

-Bueno...vale tienes razón, te lo contaré, supongo que tarde o temprano te lo tendría que contar. Me tendió una trampa, una prima suya o yo que sé tiene algo que ver con el director de admisiones de la Universidad consiguió unas fotos de Aya por Shibuya con unos viejos, que yo creo que es un montaje, por lo que pondría en peligro la entrada de Aya.

-Entiendo... ha sabido jugar bien sus fichas, es muy astuta.

-Vaya, no me digas... ya me había dado cuenta.

-Cállate un rato, y dejame pensar.

Kanae se sentó en el sillón, de manera pensativa.

-¿Qué planeas? Esa cara tuya... me da mala espina- dije impaciente y emocionado al ver que alguien al menos me ayudaría. Bueno que...¿se te ha ocurrido algo?

-No te preocupes hermanito, deja todo en mis manos-sonrío.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me estuve repitiendo durante todo el camino que podía verlo sin ningún problema..además no hay nada que temer ¿no?

-Aya-dijo una voz, detrás de mi. Aquella voz que tanto me gustaba, por lo que de repente me dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-S-sendoh...-tartamude-

-Akira-kun! amor!-gritó de repente una voz chillona, muy conocida por los dos.

Hikaru llegó con su tipíca cara de buscona, pegándose al brazo de Sendoh e intentando besarlo, cosa que él esquivo... por un momento me ha hecho sentir bien.

-Vaya...vaya...Aya Suzumiya- me dijo con un tono de voz desagradable y dirigiéndome una mirada despectiva- Que horrible sorpresa.

-Vaya...vaya..-imité su tono de voz- Hikaru...¿cuál era tu apellido? ¿Zorra?

Hikaru intentó responderme, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra, supongo que ha sido demasiado difícil para su cabeza hueca. Me fui de allí, encontrándome con Kaori y Miyu, que habían salido mas tarde de casa.

-Me ha gustado la forma como le has contestado a la perra esa, Aya...estoy orgullosa de ser tu prima.

-Ya... era hora de que alguien le contestará algo así... estoy harta de ella.

-Pero...Aya...¿estás bien con todo esto? -me dijo Kaori-

-Por supuesto que sí, nunca he estado mejor, necesito olvidarme de todo y empezar de nuevo.

-Lo que tu digas...-añadió Miyu.

Ambas sabían que estaba mintiendo. Mientras estábamos en el patio charlando... se nos acerca un chico, que bueno... me suena de haberlo visto por ahí. Era alto, con el pelo oscuro liso que le caía sobre unos profundos ojos negros, y para que negarlo, era bastante guapo. Se dirigió a mí.

-Así que...tú eres Aya Suzumiya ¿no?

-Pues claro que sí, ¿ves alguna otra Aya por aquí?

-Vaya... entonces...tú eres la que le ha causado tanto revuelo a Sendoh... no eres para tanto.

¿Qué? Pero que se ha creído!

-O sea que ¿sólo has venido a decirme esa chorrada? Pues ya te puedes ir yendo, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus tonterías.

-No me malinterpretes, no eres para tanto...pero tienes algo. Me gusta, por cierto me llamo Ren Aizawa, y voy a la misma clase que Sendoh, así que ya sabes dónde buscarme, bonita. Ya nos vemos por ahí-me dijo guiñándome un ojo y se fue.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunté con los ojos como platos por el suceso se ahora mismo.

-A mí me ha caído bien... no sé te divertirás un rato al menos-me dijo Miyu.

-Ya claro... divertime. Vamos a clase que ya es hora.

Habían pasado dos semanas, desde el encuentro con Ren, vale era un pesado, que estaba todo el día pidiéndome salir, por supuesto yo no lo tengo en serio, este tipo de chicos sólo se dedican a salir con chicas y después dejarlas, pero de momento me divertía cuando hablaba con él. Solamente eso, nada más. En cuanto a Sendoh y a Hikaru... era un inferno.

-¡Buenos días Aya-chan! ¿Qué tal un besito de buenos días?

-Me parece que no Ren... siempre estás igual-dije entre risas. A todo esto Sendoh nos estaba observando.

* * *

Dos semanas, desde que me enteré que Ren se había acercado a Aya, y ya iban diciendo por ahí que era su nueva novia no lo soporto, estaban juntos en cada momento, el idiota seguía haciéndole cariñitos (que ella rechazaba he de decir) y riéndose babosamente. Aya parecía incómoda, podía darme cuenta de ello por los gestos y miradas que hacía cada vez que Ren la intimidaba, pero aún así estoy muy intranquilo, estaba con ese mujeriego, pervertido que cambia de chica como si de calzoncillos de tratara y ahora intentaba hacer lo mismo con Aya, mi Aya. Y aquí estoy mirándolos fijamente echando chispas, estrujando una rodaja de limón que tenía dentro de mis puños, ignorando todo mi alrededor, incluyendo a mi "todavía" molesta novia Hikaru.

-Y le dije al peluquero, o sea! a ver quiero que me hagas unas mechas color miel, para que mi pelo se vea aún más fabuloso! Y luego..o sea...

Eché un bufido con tono de burla, Hikaru sólo hablaba de estupideces, su horrible cabello de rubia oxigenada, su nueva ropa, con la que parecía una zorra barata, o sus supuestos admiradores, cosa que no creo.

-Hikaru, me voy, después te veo. -dije con fastidio.

-Espera un momento, Akira- dijo Hikaru con un claro cabreo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

-Bésame-dijo con un tono autoritario.

No puede ser...¡¿ahora justamente? Joder...Justo en ese momento Aya miraba en nuestra dirección, mi vida no puede ser peor.

-Ahora te he dicho-dijo Hikaru con una voz aún mas mandona .

Me acerqué con una notable molestia y coloqué mis labios sobre los de Hikaru y me separé rápidamente sin ni siquiera mirar a Aya,no podía, así que salí de allí pitando.

Cuando vi esa escena... sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho... aunque... seguro que hacían mas que eso, el simple hecho de ver a Sendoh ver a esa tipa, me hacía sentir impotente.

Ren seguía hablando de sus aficiones, de su música, y ese tipo de cosas... A veces es un chico agradable pero debo admitir que si estoy con él es por el simple hecho de sacarme a Sendoh de una vez por toda de su cabeza basándome en el dicho "un clavo saca a otro clavo". Aunque sé muy bien que eso era más difícil que ver la piel de Rukawa de color moreno chulo playa. Aún sueño con él, aún sigo yendo más tarde a por el tren para encontrarmelo... Para que negar lo obvio aún sigo completa y perdidamente enamorada de Sendoh.

-Y de esta manera... conseguí mi preciosa guitarra... ¿qué opinas? -me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Esto... Ren tengo clase, ya nos vemos-dije alejandome de él.

* * *

Me encontraba en el vestuario para salir a calentar un poco antes del partido de baloncesto que haríamos en gimnasia, y para mi alegría en el equipo contrario se encontraba Ren, mientras me estaba cambiando escuchaba como alardeaba de muchas cosas entre ellas de Aya su "nueva adquisición", mis ganas de partirle la cara eran únicas pero debo mantenerme en calma, primero que nada Aya odiaba las peleas y si se enteraba de que le había partido la cara a su "amigo" las oportunidades de volver a hablar con ella serían nulas, y en segundo lugar debo comportarme hasta ser admitido en alguna universidad, no puedo manchar mi espectacular expediente.

Al salir del vestuario, me di cuenta de que alguien me llamaba.

-Pero que...hace ella aquí...

Caminé hacia las gradas, y allí estaba mi hermana.

-¿Qué quieres Kanae? No tengo todo el día-dije bruscamente-

-Ey ey, hermanito deja esa agresividad para el partido, además hoy es tu día de suerte.

-¿Qué traes?-pregunté intrigado-

-Te traigo querido hermano, el fabuloso chantaje para asegurarnos de que las fotos que tiene la molesta zanahoria de tu novia no tengan ningún efecto en el proceso de admisión en la prestigiosa universidad de Tokyo.

-Bueno...muchas gracias hermana, no sé que haría sin ti. -sonreí.

-Lo sé, ya te cuento los detalles en casa. Y se fue.

Todos empezaron a calentar, botando el balón y demás... el gimnsio se iba llenando de gente.. entre las cuáles pude distinguir a Aya, y sin poder evitarlo sonreí al verla ahí.

* * *

Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que el partido había comenzado, y he de decir que el partido está algo agresivo para mi gusto, Sendoh se movía excelentemente, como siempre al igual que Ren... que estaba en el equipo contrario, en especial los que estaban agresivos eran ellos dos.

* * *

-Maldicion!- grité levantándose como un demonio y a punto de pegar a Ren que me acababa de empujar.

-Sendoh, detente!- me gritó Koshino- te van a expulsar si sigues así.

-Oh vaya, pero si hasta te tienen que defender- me gritó Ren.

-Tu cállate imbécil- le dije.

-Sendoh contrólate- Dijo la voz de Koshino algo molesto por la situación.

-¿A caso me quieres pegar Sendoh? Te veo las ganas- soltó Ren con su sonrisa arrogante.

Respiré hondo, sé que Aya está viendo todo, y además los dos equipo se están aglomerando alrededor de nosotros dos.

-No digas tonterías Ren- solté-

-Gallina- me dijo.

Me giré inmediatamente… ¿Gallina?...

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- pregunté con un tono de voz poco habitual en mi.

-Ya me has oído…G-A-L-L-I-N-A…

-Sendoh déjalo ya- dijo Koshino colocándome una mano en el pecho para que me calmara.

-¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- dijo el profesor con una cara de notable molestia.

-No es nada señor- dijo Fukuda tratando de calmar la situación.

Miré con odio a Ren, mientras él caminaba sonriente hasta su posición.

* * *

Vaya... nunca había visto jugar a Sendoh de esta manera, con tanta pasión... tanto empeño y he de decir que estoy maravillada con este juego.

Al bajar las gradas Ren me detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo algo molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dime Aya, ¿tú eres la novia de Sendoh o algo?

-No digas tonterías.

-Pues si son tonterías no entiendo porque el idiota ése me tiene tanto odio de la noche a la mañana, nunca hemos sido de los mejores amigos, pero nos llevábamos bien.

-Sendoh no tiene nada en contra tuya, así que deja de comerte la cabeza por un estúpido partido.

-En fin, te creo. Esta noche hay una fiesta en mi casa, ¿vienes no?

-Supongo que sí..traeré a Miyu y a Kaori si no te importa.

-Para nada, cuantas mas gente mejor. Nos vemos allí.

Entonces, Ren me tomó del brazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue. Sendoh tenía la mirada fija en Ren.

Me encontré a Kaori y a Miyu saliendo del instituto.

-¿Os apetece venir a una fiesta esta noche en casa de Ren?

-Claro que sí! -dijeron las dos emocionadas.

-Ya es hora de un poco de alegría! -dijo Miyu. Vamos rápido que nos tenemos que cambiar.

Cuando llegamos a casa, subimos rápidamente a mi cuarto, para mirar ropa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuarto estaba lleno de ropa... y las tres eligiendo la ropa. Al final de tanto revuelo nos decidimos. Miyu llevaba unos shorts negros con unas medias negras tambíen, unas botas, una camiseta blanca con un print que ponía punk y una chupa de cuero, muy a su estilo, en cambio Kaori llevaba una blusa azul vaporosa y bastante bonita, unos pantalones blancos y unas bailarinas doradas y yo me puse un vestido de tirantes color amarillo por encima de las rodillas, y unas sandalias blancas. He de decir que las tres nos veíamos bastante bien.

* * *

-Por fin llegas -me dijo Kanae al llegar a casa con una sonrisa.

-Me he entretenido.

-En fin aquí tienes -dijo lanzándome un sobre.

Lo abrí y en el interior encontré unas fotos que no desearía haber visto en la vida.

-¿Qué es esto?-dije malhumorado.

-Sabía que dirías eso, ahora te explico esas fotos obscenas que tienes en tus manos, son nada más y nada menos que de la guarra prima de tu "novia" y su jefe, es decir, el director de admisiones, tengo copias que fueron enviadas a ambos con una nota de chantaje, si Hikaru llega a enviarle las fotos de Aya al jefe de admisiones y el inepto decide no admitirla, muy mal, porque estas fotos llegarán a manos de su esposa la cual esta embarazada sin contar los 2 hijos que el matrimonio tiene, colocando en desgracia a la prestigiosa familia, despidiendo a la zorra secretaria y manchando el nombre del director. Fin de la historia y tu hermana Kanae es una genio, tranquilo no me beses los pies hermanito- me dijo sonriendo.

-Eres una maldito genio - dijo lanzándome contra mi hermano y besándola en la frente.

-Ya está Akira, para por favor- dijo ella

-Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo unos asuntos de los que debo ocuparme.

Porque tengo una fiesta a la cual asistir, una novia que dejar y a una nueva que ocupe ese título.

* * *

**Y** aquí está el capítulo espero que os haya gustado! el próximo lo colgaré en breves creo, **r**eview**s? O**wari!*****


	8. Verdades y confesiones

Aquí estoy otra vez! y en el mismo día... dios... he agotado toda la inspi que llevaba creo jajaja, me he desquitado bastante escribiendo, bueno espero que este tambie os guste un beso!

* * *

De verdad no sabía como había logrado mi hermana, todas esas fotos, a veces estaba orgulloso de ser su hermano, las fotos era tan nítidas... hasta demasiado creo yo, ahora con sólo chantajear a la lagarta de Hikaru y a la zorra de su prima no habría ninguna foto imprudente en la oficina de admisiones, y de ser así, pasaríamos al plan numero B, chantajear al viejo pervertido de admisiones con manchar su reputación y destruir su familia. Me di prisa en subir las escaleras e ir a mi habitación, sin poder evitarlo irradiaba felicidad, había sido obvio las últimas semanas que mi humor no era mejor que el de un perro hambriento, hasta estaba tarareando una canción, no muy bien, pero que mas da, esta noche va a ser genial, tengo que elegir que ponerme para la fiesta, ahora si tengo el valor suficiente para terminar con la harpía de Hikaru, pero mas allá de toda la felicidad que sentía, me preocupa que el imbécil de Ren le haga daño a Aya de alguna manera. De ser así me encargaría de descuartizarlo con estas bonitas manos. Me metí en la ducha y el agua estaba tibia, perfecta para relajar los pocos nervios que se me tensaron al reproducir las escenas de masacre sangrienta contra Ren en mi mente. Al salir me sequé el cuerpo y me coloque los bóxer de la suerte (de color azul por supuesto), mi colonia favorita, unos jeans gastados, una camisa blanca de botones y un chaleco negro, y el pelo... que sería yo sin mi peculiar peinado. Ya listo, bajé rápidamente las escaleras mientras revisaba que llevaba todo, la cartera y las llaves del coche ( por cortesía de mi hermana sólo para esta vez)

-Que te vaya todo bien Akira, sobretodo con Aya, arréglalo con ella, que me gusta verte feliz.

-No te preocupes, sabes que lo haré -sonreí y salí de casa dirigiéndome a la fiesta.

* * *

¿A quién quiero engañar? La única razón por la que voy a esa fiesta es para verlo, quiero verlo, aunque siempre esté con su estúpida novia, lo extraño demasiado, extraño su perfecta sonrisa, sus interesantes conversaciones acerca de lo que íbamos a hacer en un futuro, él es... increíble, es un sueño para cualquier chica, es inteligente, educado, guapo y centrado, es un buen amigo y siempre me escucha, no sé si le interesaba lo que contaba, pero al menos me escuchaba atento a cada palabra que decía. Lo extraño tanto.

Y ahora tendré que ir, y pretender que me gusta Ren, que por mas que lo intente... no me gusta, vale con él a veces estoy bien y tal... pero otras veces hasta me intimidaba, sé que con él soy bastante seca y borde, pero es que soy así no soy de esas chicas que van regalando muestras de afecto a cualquiera si no es porque estoy segura.

-Bueno Aya, ¿vamos o vas a seguir en tus pensamientos?-me preguntó Miyu-

-Ya va, ya va, pesada.

Las tres salimos de casa, con dirección a la fiesta. Cuando llegamos... nuestra sorpresa fue muy grande ya que había un montón de gente, en serio... demasiada. Para mi desgracia Ren me encontró, y decidí seguirle la corriente ya que se me incrementó el mal humor al ver a la oxigenada entrar a la fiesta con su club de ineptas.

Me estaba llevando por los pasillos de su inmensa casa para mostrarme el estudio de su padre el cual supuestamente poseía una inmensa colección de libros. La intriga fue mas grande que nada así que decidí ir ya que prefería ver libros que estar rodeada de borrachos, o quizás ver a Sendoh besándose con Hikaru. Llegamos a de las innumerables puertas del largo pasillo y me dijo que entrara, al hacerlo me di cuenta que todo estaba bastante oscuro, casi no podía ver nada.

-Esto..Ren- Le dije algo impaciente.

-Lo siento, ahora enciendo la luz- dijo y rápidamente la luz iluminó el cuarto.

De pronto me di cuenta de que ese no era ningún estudio, era una habitación, y supuse que era la de Ren, sentí un vacío en el estomago, algo iba mal.

Me giré para ver a Ren que tenñia una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ren, ¿qué sucede?

-Aya relájate- me dijo acercándose a mi.

Me sentí bastante nerviosa con cada paso que daba.

-Ren no te atrevas a dar un paso mas, vamos a la fiesta ¿vale?- le dije desesperándome un poco.

-¿Qué dices Aya?...Haremos una mejor fiesta aquí, relájate.

Sentí como me cogía por los hombros y me empujó hacia la cama, no pude gritar porque una de sus manos me presionó mi boca ahogando cualquier sonido. Su lengua pasaba por mi cuello, comencé a llorar, pero aun así el sonido se ahogaba por su mano, sentí sus manos meterse por debajo de mi vestido y la desesperación me superó. Antes de que pudiera empujarlo, morderlo o gritar un fuerte sonido se escucho en la habitación, alguien había abierto la puerta de un golpe. Sentí como el peso de Ren se me quitaba de encima. Sendoh había llegado y pude notar en su mirada un odio que nunca había visto en él. Ren simplemente sonrió.

-Sendoh…estas interrumpiendo un momento muy especial entre Aya y yo.

Sendoh se giró a verme, y recorrió mi rostro y cuerpo deteniéndose en mis lagrimas y el rojo de mi boca, y luego en los botones de mi vestido desabrochados. Mis sollozos no paraban, estaba temblando y sentía frío.

-Desgraciado!- Gritó Sendoh abalanzándose contra Ren.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Sendoh encima de Ren y comenzó a golpearlo. Golpes secos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. El miedo me embargó, odio las peleas, y no quería que Sendoh se vea envuelto en una por mi culpa, por mi estupidez, por mi ingenuidad.

-Sendoh detente, por favor...- le grité pero no respondía, seguía golpeando a Ren quien ya parecía inconsciente.

-SENDOH!- le grite desesperada y por fin me miró.

-Vamos...- Le dije estirándole de su camisa.

Me siguió, salimos de la habitación y caminamos por los pasillos, antes de llegar a las escaleras que daban hacia la plata baja donde estaba aún la fiesta, se giró y me abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento no me importaba nada, no me importaba el dolor que sentí cuando vi que había vuelto con Hikaru, no me importo el dolor que sentí al verlos besarse en el instituto, ni el hecho de que me hubiera evitado por esas semanas. Me sentía protegida en su fuerte cuerpo, cálido cuerpo. Entre sus fuertes brazos que me abrazaban con fuerza como queriendo decir "no me dejes".

-Akira...- le dije aún con la voz hecha un hilo.

-Salgamos de aquí -me dijo cogiéndome de la mano. Salimos de la fiesta, algunas miradas encima de nosotros, pero no me importaba, no quería estar en ese lugar, y con la única persona que quería estar era él.

Antes de llegar a su ¿coche? alguien comenzó a gritar desde lejos. Me giré y era la zorra aquella.

-¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO?-gritaba como una loca.

-Hikaru..- Dijo Sendoh pasivamente sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-¿Cómo QUE HIKARU? QUIERO UNA MALDITA EXPLICACIÓN YA.

-Aya y yo nos vamos- dijo sin mas.

No entiendo muy bien que clase de relación tienen, pero entiendo perfectamente porque en ese momento Hikaru parecía estar transformándose en un demonio, no sé que hacer, pero Sendoh parecía bastante seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa no?

Sendoh finalmente levantó la mirada hacia Hikaru, tenía una sonrisa triunfante, casi de burla.

-Eres una verdadera zorra Hikaru, ya no me importa tu chantaje, verás...resulta que tengo uno mejor- dijo Sendoh.

No entiendo que está sucediendo, ¿chantaje?.

-Aya, entra en el coche.

No sé si es una especie de orden o vete tu a saber, pero la verdad no quiero estar ahí ni un minuto mas.

-¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES? TENEMOS UN TRATO.

-Ya no mas, se acabó tu juego, resulta que tengo una hermana…bastante ingeniosa, podríamos decir.

Hikaru abrió sus ojos como platos, y le empezó un tic nervioso.

-Esto no se queda así Akira Sendoh, y lo sabes.

Sendoh sacó algo del coche, una especie de sobre y se lo tiró a Hikaru. La rubia lo abrió y al ver su contenido abrió los ojos.

-Quédate con esas copias, no las necesito, y otra cosa, alejate de Aya y de mí.

Entré rápidamente al puesto de copiloto, me coloqué el cinturón, cuando Sendoh hizo lo mismo. Hikaru parecía petrificada. Sentí como Sendoh arrancaba el motor y nos íbamos de ahí.

No sé muy bien que está pasando, es mucha información y mi cerebro no está trabajando bien en este momento, pero al menos si sé una cosa. Sendoh y Hikaru ya no eson novios, Ren obviamente ya no es nada mío (aunque dudo que fuera algo), y ahora me encuentro con Sendoh y cualquier cosa puede pasar.

* * *

-Vaya... vaya creo que nuestra amiga nos ha dejado colgadas Miyu... bueno estará bien así que vamos a divertirnos un rato, ¿qué te parece?

-Perfecto- mi cara cambió a color blanco cuando vi a Rukawa... no eso no era lo peor, con Mitsui, ¿qué hacían aquí? ¿La fiesta es tan grande, que hasta han venido los de Shohoku?, ya me parecía a mí haber visto una cabeza pelirroja. Oye Kaori... si me pierdo no te molestarás verdad, además por ahí tienes a tu novio.

-¿Novio? ¿Cuál? -su mirada se dirigió hacia esos dos individuos que se acercaban a nosotras- Te lo he dicho, no es mi novio y si... puedes irte. Estaré bien.

-Gracias, después te hago una perdi para irnos a casa, ¿vale? Nos vemos -y me fui de allí corriendo-

-Hola Kaori-me saludó Rukawa- No sabía que también estabais por aquí...

-Eh...si claro nos ha invitado un "amigo" de Aya...

-Hablando de Aya, ¿dónde está? No la he visto...

-Bueno... ella creo que se ha ido con Sendoh, necesitaban aclarar las cosas los dos.

-Ah guay, por cierto ya conoces a Mitsui ¿no? -dijo trayendo a Mitsui.

-Desgraciadamente si que lo conozco.

-Esto... ¿sabes dónde está Miyu? Quiero hablar con ella...

-¿Porque piensas que te voy a decir dónde está? No quiero que le hagas mas daño del que ya le has hecho.

-Sé que no tengo perdón, pero por favor dímelo... quiero arreglar las cosas con ella... por favor...

Creo que a veces soy demasido buena persona...

-Vale, pero como la cagues te arrepentirás... creo que ha salido fuera al jardín.

-Muchísimas gracias Kaori... eres una gran persona -y se fue.

-Esto... ¿ me explicas que ha pasado aquí?

-Es una historia muy larga y no creo que deba contártela, así que vamos a por algo de beber ¿vale?

-Hmp..claro vamos.

* * *

-¿Porque estaba ÉL ahí? ¿Porque justamente me he encontrado con él? ...Y mira que la casa es grande para que nos encontraramos, hay que joderse. Me senté por un banco que había por ahí, a esperar que Kaori me llamara para irnos y... a rezar para que Mitsui no me encontrara. Cuando de repente se me acercan un grupo de babosos, lo que faltaba, la guinda de la noche.

-¿Qué quereís panda de babosos? No tengo tiempo para vosotros así que largaos.

-Uy la gatita se ha puesto mandona... pues mira guapa no queremos irnos, sólo queremos pasar un rato divertido, nada más, anda no te resistas. -dijo mientras me cogía del brazo-

-Eh! Ni se te ocurra tocarme me has oído? -dije soltándome de su agarre-

-La gatita tiene genio.. nos gustan así ¿verdad chicos?-dijo otro mientras se acercaban otro 2.

Entonces entre los cuatro me sujetaron para que no pudiera escaparme, uno me estaba tapando la boca... y los otros tres se dedicaban desabrocharme los pantalones o a quitarme la chaqueta mientras pasaban sus sucias manos por mis muslos... abdomen... Que alguien me ayude por favor... pero lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que alguien se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba...lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. De repente alguien golpeó a uno de los individuos... no puede ser... Mitsui.

-¡DESGRACIADOS! QUITADLES LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA -dijo golpeando a los otros.

-Hmp.. así que a venido tu noviecito a salvarte, has tenido suerte gatita -dijo uno secándose la sangre del labio- Vamonos chicos. Y se fueron.

-Esto... gracias..Mitsui..no tenías porque hacerlo.

-¿Cómo que no tenía..? Claro que sí! Ya puedes imaginar lo que habría pasado si no llego a venir... aunque no lo creas estoy preocupado por ti de verdad.

-Ya claro... bueno gracias otra vez. Ya está.

-Esto... ¿podríamos hablar? Sólo he venido a la fiesta, para verte a ti y hablar...

-Está bien, habla.

En el fondo aún me gusta que se preocupe por mi, para que negarlo, pero de ninguna manera pienso perdonarle por lo que me hizo, jamás.

-Te vuelvo a pedir que me perdones... ya lo has visto aún me preocupo por ti... aunque parezcas fuerte tú y yo sabemos que en el fondo no lo eres tanto y quiero protegerte...

-Mitsui... por favor no sigas... en serio te agradezco lo de ahora, y acepto tus disculpas pero ye te dije la última vez que no pienso perdonarte. Así que si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy.

-Pero..Miyu..por favor.

-La conversación ha terminado. Adiós -y me despedí de él dispuesta a buscar a Kaori e irnos aunque seguro que estaría por ahí con Rukawa en una sesión de besos o yo que sé.

* * *

-No es por nada pero... ¿podrías alegrar esa cara de muerto que tienes? La fiesta no está tan mal-le dije en tono de burla.

-Si...claro perdona, pero ya sabes que siempre estoy así... pero haré un esfuerzo -intentó sonreír.

-Esto Rukawa... ¿podríamos salir fuera a hablar un momento?-él asintió y los dos salimos al jardín. Era el momento de decirle lo que siento por él.

-Verás... creo que es evidente que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, y si no me equivoco tu también. Así que no me andaré con rodeos, me gustas y mucho.

No puedo creer, que se lo haya dicho... y de manera tan directa, debe pensar que estoy loca. Aunque parezca mentira, me da miedo su respuesta, ya que últimamente... está un poco como decirlo... ausente y muy metido en sus asuntos, y no sé que le pasa, quiero que confíe en mi y que me cuente sus cosas, quiero ayudarle en todo lo que pueda... Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y... ahí viene su respuesta.

-Kaori, no voy a negar que me gustes, no me gustan los rodeos y esa es la verdad, pero ahora mismo no quiero salir con nadie.

-¿Qué..? -me ha dejado totalmente de piedra-

-Lo que has oído... sé que estoy que te voy a decir ahora sonará mal, pero es lo que de verdad pienso... mira estoy muy metido en el baloncesto y una novia solo me distraería, además no me gustaría pasar de ti si saliéramos. Lo siento.

No puede ser... así que eso era lo que le traía absorbido últimamente, el maldito baloncesto.

-¡Eso que me acabas de decir es una tontería y lo sabes! Si nos gustamos... eso no importa, podemos encontrar una manera de solucionarlo...

-Lo siento Kaori... lo he pensado mucho y esa es mi decisión final.

-Eres un idiota... sabes... ¡me habría gustado no tener que conocerte! De esta manera no habría tenido falsas ilusiones puestas en ti y ahora destrozas todo esto..Te odio -salí de allí corriendo hasta toparme con Miyu.

-Kaori..estás llorando, se puede saber qué te ha hecho el kitsune apestoso ese? -dijo abrazandome.

-Me ha rechazado...por el baloncesto.

-Pero que.. será mierda! Mira no pienses en eso más, es un inmaduro que te sobrevalora. Vamos a casa.

* * *

Estoy muy nerviosa, bastante ya que no sabía donde me estaba llevando Sendoh, no le he dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, básicamente porque aún estoy conmocionada, la pelea, que rompiera con Hikaru, las dudas que claramente tenía sobre el porque lo había hecho, lo asombrada que estaba por la reacción de Ren, y lo idiota que me sentía por no haber confiado en Sendoh desde un principio. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío hasta que me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a un tranquilo parque...(casualmente donde yo le había dicho todo lo que sentía por él), era bastante temprano, las 11 de la noche, y aunque mañana tendríamos clase no me importaba, lo menos que tengo ahora mismo es sueño, además que no me importa desvelarme si es por estar un rato mas con Sendoh y quizás arreglar un poco las cosas. Lo he extrañado tanto.

-Aya -me dijo con una voz serena- … ¿que te parece ir al lugar ese donde hablamos aquella vez?

Mi lugar secreto, ¡eso era perfecto!, a decir verdad Sendoh lo había pensado mejor que yo, si había un lugar donde podíamos hablar sin problemas era allí.

-Si quieres ve adelantándote, voy por algo primero- me dijo, sentí curiosidad pero me adelante sin preguntarle nada.

Me senté en el césped, al lado de una fuente. Oí los pasos de Sendoh y el corazón, empezó a bombear mas fuerte, casi me dolía el pecho, y sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir, estoy hecha un mar de nervios, tuve que respirar profundo para calmarme.

Me pregunto porque lleva...una tarrina de helado. Lo mas curioso es que de donde la había sacado.

-Helado de chocolate, tu favorito ¿no?- me dijo ofreciéndome una cuchara para que empezara a vaciar la tarrina de helado la cual está entera.

-Gracias- le dije con una ancha sonrisa para empezar a devorarlo.

De pronto me acordé de porque estábamos ahí y sentí una punzada en mi estómago, Sendoh me miraba con aquellos ojos que me ponían los nervios de punta, y para colmo tenía una sonrisa en sus finos labios, esa sonrisa que adoro.

-Me gusta verte comer helado, pareces una niña cuando lo haces- me dijo.

Le envié una mirada entre ofendida y avergonzada.

-No me malinterpretes, estás preciosa- dijo entrecortado y sonrojándose.

-Siento mucho lo de estas semanas -me dijo adelantándose.- Hikaru me montó una trampa, tenía unas fotos bastantes raras tuyas con unos viejos, que seguro que son montaje y pensaba mostrárselas al jefe de admisiones de la universidad, ya que tiene, digamos bastante influencia sobre él.

Me sentí confusa, y luego indignada, sabía que la rubia era una sucia rata pero tampoco imagine que llegaría a caer tan bajo, era casi psicótico.

-No me lo puedo creer...será zorra. Yo también lo siento, yo…yo te traté tan mal, lo de Ren fue una irresponsabilidad, no confié en ti, pero es que estaba tan celo…- Casi lo digo, casi digo celosa, ¿soy idiota o que?, Sendoh es listo, sabe que iba a decir "celosa".

-Estabas ¿tan qué? Aya...- me preguntó con intensidad en su mirada, con intriga y curiosidad, se iba acercando peligrosamente.

-Tan celosa.

Me estaba cortando la respiración, el rostro de Sendoh estaba tan cerca de mí que sentía su cálido aliento en mi rostro,mis mejillas estaban ardiendo.

-Tienes algo de helado aquí- Escuché que dijo eso, pero mi mente está tan aturdida, sólo lo veo acercarse y cerrar sus hermosos ojos azules, yo cierro los míos, esperando el tan anhelado contacto.

Sus cálidos labios rozaron los míos, es una sensación deliciosa, suave, cálida y tierna, instintivamente eso no es suficiente, así que abrí un poco mi boca para poder saborear mas de aquellos exquisitos labios, lo hago torpemente, ya que nunca había besado a nadie, pero Sendoh me estaba guiando, no era para nada como lo había soñado, era muchísimo mejor, siento como mil mariposas en mi estomago. Los labios de Sendoh comenzaron a moverse más sobre los míos, yo lo cogí por el cuello para acercarlo más, el me tomó delicadamente de mi mejilla, y el beso pasó a ser más intenso. Siento que lo necesito mas y mas, y al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo, Sendoh me tomó por la cintura, y yo pegué mi pecho al suyo, nos separamos con desespero solo por la falta de oxigeno, porque sino moriríamos asfixiados.

Sus fuertes manos agarraban mi cintura y me mantenían pegada a su pecho, su firme y perfecto pecho, pasé mis manos sobre sus hombros.

De pronto un estúpido y maldito teléfono empieza a sonar y regresé al mundo, al planeta tierra, a la realidad. Nos separamos y noto como el también parecía aún estar entre la fantasía y la realidad.

Me mira con una mirada que jamás había visto en él, pero me gustaba, porque me miraba con deseo, con pasión, con ganas de que ese momento no terminara jamás.

Lo sé, porque yo también le estoy mirando de esa manera. Me acerco a mi bolso y cojo el molesto aparato, tengo 3 llamadas perdidas, dos de Kaori y una de mi madre, primero le mande uno a Kaori para que me esperaran hasta que viniera y otro rápidamente a mi madre diciéndole que ya llegábamos.

Dirigí la mirada hacia Sendoh y éste me sonrió, me sonrió de la manera más dulce que había visto en su rostro jamás. Y eso que siempre sonríe, pero esta vez... era diferente.

-Cálmate - me dijo divertido- Se lo que estás haciendo, deja de pensar mil cosas a la vez, no entiendo como no te da un colapso cerebral.

-Creo que debo irme a casa - Fue lo único que pude decir, y sinceramente fue lo mas estúpido que se me ocurrió.

Me miró con una mirada relajada, casi feliz.

-Yo también, necesito dormir, descansa y mañana, bueno mañana nos vemos, ya te llamo.

Asentí, sin tener ya palabras.

Nos levantamos, y sentí de nuevo su pecho sobre el mío, rozó mi mejilla y acerco de nuevo sus labios hacia los míos.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, aquel delicioso contacto, los labios mas deliciosos del planetas esán rozando los míos, ahora si que puedo morir en paz.

Nos separamos, para dirigirnos al coche, ya que me iba a llevar a casa. Durante todo el camino reinó el incómodo silencio ese en el que ninguno sabe que decir. Por fin llegamos a mi casa, y nos despedimos con otro suave beso.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, intenté hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque en el fondo quiera gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que soy. Mientras repaso todo lo que había pasado oí a alguien bajando por las escaleras, era Kanae, que susto.

-Pensaba que estarías durmiendo.

-Pues mira que no, ¿Qué te pasa? -me preguntó.

Levanté mi ceja y traté de disimular mi incontenible felicidad.

-Nada de nada.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Akira, que eres mi hermano, te conozco y tienes una cara de idiota que nunca te había visto, suéltalo ya.

Odio que me conozca tanto, odio que aunque yo trate de disimular mis emociones me las lea de alguna manera, cosa que yo nunca he podido hacer.

-Vale, digamos que las cosas han salido mejor de lo que esperaba esta noche.

-O sea que Aya y tú ya estáis juntos por fin.

¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer! Como demonios sabía que toda mi felicidad era gracias a Aya.

-Me alegro por ti, ya era hora hermanito, y si me disculpas me voy a la cama.- Me dijo haciendo un gesto con los dedos y subiendo las escaleras otra vez.

Voy a la cocina y bebo un poco de zumo de limón, si, de limón, ¿qué pasa? Y subo a mi cuarto, me quito la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, y empecé a pensar que debía decirle a Aya cuando la viera por la mañana, está claro que tengo que darle un beso de buenos días, o tal vez hablar directamente sobre nuestra relación. Creo que es mejor no darle mas vueltas al tema, ya que si pienso demasiado voy a tener unos pensamientos un poco pasados de tono sobre ella...y no estamos preparados para eso. Aún no.

Dentro de unas horas la vería de nuevo y ya sabría que debería hacer al respecto, por ahora lo mejor será dormir.

* * *

Y aquí esta! ahora en serio no escribire hasta julio o asi xDDD, espero que haya gustado!** :)** reviews**? O**wari**!***


	9. Felicidad

Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo, y bueno bueno **kaori-kitsune** me gusta que te guste xD y no seas tan impaciente coñe, y **memoriesoffkagome**... gracias por "dignarte" a comentar :), si bueno ya sabemos lo harpía que es Hikaru, y que puede que haga algo, jajaja no puedo spoilear, y bueno Rukawa...ya sabemos como es, un desastre xDDD, siempre tiene el basquet en la cabeza, pero por poco tiempo! Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.

**

* * *

**

Un nuevo día, abrí los ojos con pesadez, tenía demasiado sueño, pero el deber me llamaba, las ganas de quedarme en mi cómoda cama muy eran tentadoras de verdad, pero hoy tengo un examen de matemáticas, además la entrega de un trabajo en el que he estado trabajando durante muchos días, y una exposición y…OH POR DIOS. ¿Lo que pasó después de la fiesta fue real? Me levanté a darme una ducha mientras Kaori y Miyu aún estaban durmiendo. Para cuando salí, ellas ya estaban despiertas.

-Aya, ¿eras tú cantando en la ducha?-me preguntó Miyu levantando una ceja. Por alguna razón Kaori estaba un poco ida.

-Pues si... ¿pasa algo?

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? ¿Lo bien que has dormido o a tu adorado puercoespín?

-La respuesta es muy obvia, ¿no crees? -le dije sonriendo.

-Me lo imaginaba, bueno cuenta que pasó.

-Bueno, pues ayer me rescató de Ren, que intentó sobrepasarse conmigo, después se ofreció para llevarme a casa, yo por supuesto acepté, cuando nos íbamos a ir vino la lagarta esa, ella le empezó a decir montón de barbaridades, y él cortó con ella, porque resulta que estaba con ella por un chantaje, pero bueno eso es otra historia, y al final pues nada, nos besamos -dije sin mas rodeos. ¿Y vosotras qué tal?

-Me encontré con Mitsui, me salvó de otros que intentaron acosarme, me pidió otra vez disculpas, yo las acepto, pero nada más y después, el kitsune apestoso rechazó a Kaori por el baloncesto.

Kaori asintió y yo las miré estupefactas.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué? ¿Se puede saber que se ha creído éste? Creo que voy a tener unas palabritas con él, porque no es normal lo que hace.

-Aya, no te preocupes, si es lo que ha decidido, no podemos hacer nada.

-Quiero ayudarte Kaori, ¿somos amigas no?...además las dos me habéis apoyado mucho con el asunto éste de Sendoh y ahora me toca a mi-sonreí- por lo que voy a hacer que entre en razón -la abracé y Miyu se nos unió.

-Muchas gracias Aya.

-No es nada, vamos a clase, que es tarde.

Bajamos a la cocina a desayunar, y allí ya estaban mi madre y mi hermano, que parecieron notar mi repentino cambio de felicidad.

-Hermanita, ¿porque tienes esa cara mas tonta de lo normal? -dijo Kyô mientras comía de sus cereales.

-No me pasa nada, estoy como siempre.

Las tres terminamos de desayunar, salimos de casa, cierro la puerta y antes de pisar el último escalón, escucho una voz bastante conocida.

-Aya.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué hacía aquí?... No quería encontrarme con él, mi vergüenza era bastante... notable.

-Buenos días, Sendoh, bueno os dejamos y nos adelantamos nosotras, te vemos en clase Aya. -dijo Kaori.

-No, no os vayáis, por favor. -les supliqué.

-Adiós, que te lo pases bien- decían mientras se alejaban.

-¿Acaso pensabas escapar de mi? -me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Le miré a los ojos, sin evitar perderme en ellos, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya me había cogido de la cintura y acercando su rostro al mío.

-Buenos días.

Deseaba aquel contacto de nuevo, deseaba sus suaves labios devorando los míos, así que cerré mis ojos, sin embargo los nervios me habían dejado estática,y sentí sus suaves manos acariciando mi rostro, abrí mis ojos lentamente y ahí estaba el, mirándome como nunca lo había hecho. Con sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto, me gusta esa mirada, de hecho me está volviendo loca, pero antes de juntar mis labios con él escuché un carraspeo de garganta detrás de nosotros.

-Esto... ¿Kyô, verdad? Buenos días -dijo separándose de mi bruscamente.

La escena me parece muy divertida, ya que Sendoh no es de los que se intimida con casi nadie, y ahí está él, completamente nervioso e intimidado por la presencia de mi hermano.

-Buenos días - dijo con una mirada... un tanto recelosa. -Yo…eh…sólo estaba preguntándole a Aya si quería ir conmigo al instituto- dijo torpemente.

Mi hermano dirigió su mirada hacia mi, y obviamente se dio cuenta que yo estaba más roja que un tomate.

-No sabía que Aya se estaba quedando sorda como para que se lo dijeras al oído -dijo Kyô. -Kyô, por favor...- le dije algo avergonzada. -Era una broma, espero que me la cuides bien. -Sabes que lo haré - Dijo Sendoh sonrojado.

Mi hermano se dirigió al garaje a coger su moto y se fue.

-Ha sido...- Dije tratando de romper el silencio. -Incómodo, muy incómodo- Dijo Sendoh completando mi frase.-¿Nos vamos? -Claro. -Aya, espera -me dijo mientras yo ya había empezado a caminar. Me paré y me giré a mirarle.

Me cogió de la mejilla y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, justo como ayer, me aferré a sus labios, quería profundizar más aquel beso. Al separarnos por falta de aire, ambos estamos un poco idos de este mundo, lo supe porque él abrió sus ojos con dificultad.

-Aprendes rápido, me gusta.

-Calla -le dije totalmente sonrojada.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección a la estación de tren, finalmente llegamos bien de hora al instituto.

-Aya.. -dijo en tono serio.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunté confundida.

-Si ya somos novios oficiales, supongo que ya no hay que ocultarlo, ni siquiera en el instituto, ¿no crees?

Mi corazón se congeló de nuevo, aunque esté viviendo un cuento de hadas, la idea de que todo el instituto sepa que yo, odiada por muchas chicas, soy su nueva y reluciente novia, simplemente era algo que no me apetecía afrontar aún.

-Sabes cuanto me odian, sobre todo tu club de fans, la verdad es que nos podemos comportar como hasta ahora, hasta que se den cuenta, ¿no?

-Como quieras.

-Bueno -accedí- Sólo no hagas un espectáculo, sino destruirás el pobre corazón de tu club de fans. -le dije con burla.

-Eso habrá que verlo, ya que quiero que todos se den cuenta de que eres mía- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me cogía con fuerza por el brazo acercándome a su cuerpo, juntando sus finos labios y dándome un beso bastante apasionado.

Mi corazón se acelero rápidamente, al igual que mi respiración, sus labios se movían desesperadamente sobre los míos, yo también necesitaba de sus deliciosos labios a los cuales me había hecho completamente adicta.

-Me gustaría estar así todo el día, pero hoy a primera hora tengo entreno, y si vuelvo a llegar tarde, soy hombre muerto.

-No llegues tarde pues, te veo en el descanso -le dije mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-Claro, en el descanso paso a por ti. -y se fue corriendo al gimnasio. Y yo me fui directa a clase, dónde ya estaban Kaori y Miyu.

-Si ya estáis así a estas horas de la mañana, no me quiero ni imaginar como estaréis por la noche.

-¡Miyu! -dije colorada-

-Al principio supongo que es normal, además Miyu no te lo decía en serio, ¿a que no?

-Por supuesto que sí lo decía en serio, nunca bromeo.

Llega la hora del descanso y salimos a merendar. Estábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, que no derivasen en Rukawa por si acaso, cuando Sendoh se estaba acercando a nosotras lentamente, pude sentir todas las miradas de su club de fans detrás de mi, no sé qué hacer, tengo ganas de huir, sé perfectamente cuáles son sus intenciones, me va a besar, lo va a hacer delante de todas aquellas locas maniáticas que lo idolatran.

De pronto al verlo frente a mí, mirándome fijamente con aquellos finos ojos azules, seductores, intrigantes, todo lo demás parece haber desaparecido, nada mas importaba, me había perdido en su fascinante mirada, en esos finos y atrayentes labios que me llamaban de manera tentadora. Sin poderlo evitar él acercó su rostro al mío, posando su mano delicadamente sobre mi mejilla, y dándome un suave y delicado beso en los labios.

-Hola, novia- dijo con una sonrisa de príncipe azul.

Yo sentía mi rostro arder de vergüenza, prácticamente toda la gente a nuestro alrededor tenía la mirada puesta en nosotros.

-Se...Sendoh- Le dije avergonzada. -Akira, ya va siendo hora de que me llames por mi nombre -me dijo divertido.

Tanto Kaori como Miyu estaban aguantando la risa, yo por mi parte estaba aun en un planeta que no era la Tierra, de pronto aterricé y sentí un aura maligna a mi espalda.

-No las mires, ahora eres como el anticristo para ellas- dijo Miyu. -No es gracioso, esas chicas son crueles -dije con temor, evitando a toda costa mirarlas. -No me lo puedo creer, una de ellas está llorando- dijo Kaori. -Por favor, SUPERADLO -les gritó Miyu malhumorada.

Unas chicas lloraban en silencio, otras decían cosas como "lo sabía" "que le ve a esa" "Sendoh-kun" "es una insensible", aunque me parecía que esa última iba dirigida a Miyu.

Sendoh se giró a mirarme y me guiñó el ojo, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, sé que él se lo está pasando en grande, mientras todas aquellas chicas me están maldiciendo.

-Si me hacen algo... será tu culpa, ¿lo sabes, no? -le pregunté algo mosqueada-

-Venga, no te pongas así. Así saben lo que pasa y desde un principio, y me dejan tranquilo de una vez.

-Pero, ¿qué oigo? Akira Sendoh quejándose de sus fans, lo nunca visto, vaya pensaba que no eras capaz de quejarte de alguien -dijo Miyu con sarcasmo.

-Si, hola a ti también Miyu-dijo él. Era mejor no empezar una discusión con ella.

-¿Tienes miedo de responderme, verdad? -le dijo divertida-

-Qué va... al contrario pero ya es la hora de volver a clase -dijo pasando de ella totalmente-, Aya después de clase no me esperes, ¿vale? Tengo que hacer un par de cosas en clase.

-¿Porque piensas que te iba a esperar?

-¿Es lo que hacen las parejas normales, no?, si eso ya después paso por tu casa, o no, quién sabe. -dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios-, adiós -me sonrió-, a vosotras también- Y se fue directo a su clase.

-Aya, nos alegra que seas feliz por fin. -dijo Kaori.

-Eso es, pero no tenéis que ser tan babosos, digo yo...

-Envidiosa.

Cuando volvimos a clase, nos encontramos a alguien, muy familiar, que no habíamos visto en semanas.

-¡Aya-chan! -me dijo Hikoichi, efusivamente, como siempre.

-¿Hikoichi?, ¿qué te ha pasado todo este tiempo? -le pregunté.

-Pues he estado enfermo, en el hospital... pero no es nada grave, ¡ya estoy perfectamente! ¿Me he perdido algo por aquí?

- Yo a dos semanas de acabar el curso, no vendría a clase, eso tenlo por seguro -añadió Miyu riéndose.

-Si ya sabemos como eres Miyu, pues no te has perdido gran cosa... Sendoh y Aya por fin están saliendo, ya sin problemas y no sé, creo que nada más -comentó Kaori.

-¿He oído bien? ¡¿De verdad, Aya-chan?

-Así es... totalmente cierto -le dije sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en mi rostro-

-Me alegro mucho, ya era hora. Vaya, vaya si que han pasado cosas en mi ausencia.

Al terminar las clases, las tres nos dirigimos a casa, hoy me voy a tomar la tarde de relax, terminaré un libro y después iré a la biblioteca a cambiarlos por otros 3. Esta es mi forma de relajarme, me encanta leer. Mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta sentí un soplido en mi oído.

-¡¿Pero, qué..? Odio que me hagan esto -le dije sin ni siquiera girarme, sabía perfectamente que era él-, y vosotras dos también me podríais haber avisado.

-No queríamos estropearos la diversión, por lo que nos metemos en casita -dice Kaori mientras se meten en casa y me cierran la puerta.

-Va, que no ha sido nada. -se rió y me miró con carita de cordero degollado.

-Vale, vale, te perdono.

-Creo que le empiezo a coger gustillo a esto de asustarte -me dijo de manera juguetona, acercándose a mi, y apoyándome contra la puerta.

-Recuerda lo de esta mañana, no creo que te guste que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, ¿no?

-Eso ya no tiene importancia, algún día se enterarán, tu madre creo que me adora, y a tu hermano empiezo a caerle bien.

-Claro, y ¿qué pretendes? ¿que nos besemos desenfrenadamente en frente de todo el vecindario? Sabes, que no es el momento, ni el lugar.

-Estropeas la diversión.

-Además, voy a salir que tengo tiempo libre.

-¿Y vas a...?

-A la biblioteca tengo que terminar un libro y cambiarlos por otros. Sé que leer no es lo tuyo, pero hace tiempo que no tengo nada interesante que leer.

-No leas, hagamos otra cosa, por favor... -me suplicó.

-¿Qué me sugieres?

-Hmm...no sé, todo menos leer -dijo besándome-, por favor.

Ahora mismo me está mirando con aquellos ojos llenos de misterio que siempre me habían hipnotizado, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus finos pero deseables labios y no sé que está pensando, que miedo.

Sus manos aun abrazaban mi cintura, y para mi deleite podía sentir su firme pecho de sobre el mío.

-Akira, este no es un lugar muy apropiado, lo sabes, además como aún no me dices qué quieres hacer, me temo que iré a la biblioteca -le dije con un tono cariñoso.

Él sonrió y me robó un beso que logró agitarme el corazón.

-Han puesto un parque de atracciones en el centro, y bueno pensé que tal vez querías ir.

La idea me pareció perfecta, en parte estoy aliviada, al no tener que incluirme en un pasatiempo comprometedor, no por ahora, era bastante pronto para subir el tono a nuestros encuentros. Y el hecho de que haya buscado algo para hacer tan simple como esto, me da a entender que quiere llevar las cosas con calma y eso me gusta. Me atreví a acariciarle su suave rostro y deposité un suave beso en sus labios, aquellos labios a los que me estoy volviendo adicta. Me separé suavemente y me giré para por fin entrar en MI casa, que a estas alturas, parece más de aquellas dos que mía. Sentí nuevamente aquel soplido en mi oído.

-Eres una molestia -le dije tratando de contener la risa sin mucho éxito. -Si, tienes razón, pero una molestia muy atractiva, ¿no crees? - dijo con una sonrisa pícara-, te veo en una hora.

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Entré en la mía, y fui a darme una ducha y arreglarme, supongo que la biblioteca puede esperar, esta va a ser la primera cita verdadera, porque lo del cine en si... no fue una cita con Kyô de por medio. Ya arreglada, salí de casa lista para nuestra primera cita, y ahí estaba él, sentado en la barandilla del porche de mi casa, de verdad me fascina como le queda el color azul, está tan guapo como siempre, yo por mi parte decidí vestir unos shorts bastante cortos, hasta ahora no me había atrevido a ponérmelos pero iríamos a un parque así que quería estar cómoda, una simple camiseta, un chaleco vaquero y unos zapatos cómodos.

Sendoh frunció el ceño al verme, quizás me falta algo.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunté sin comprender su actitud.

Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. -Esos shorts, son…muy cortos -dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y girando la mirada. -No seas tonto, es para estar mas cómoda le dije, me acerqué y le di un suave beso en su mejilla. -Lo que tú digas... -dijo y me cogió de la mano.

Durante todo el camino, estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas sin importancia, como música o cosas así.

-Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a un parque de atracciones, era genial. De pronto recordé que era una cita y debía hacer cosas de citas, por lo que Miyu, muy amablemente, me dijo un par de reglas fundamentales en una cita. Lo primero que me dijo fue que le tenía que coger de la mano, bueno eso ya está hecho perfecto.

-¿Quieres montarte?- me preguntó de repente, señalando la montaña rusa.

Asentí emocionada, me encantan las cosas extremas, y seguro que a él también.

Mientras estábamos en la fila me di cuenta de que algunas chicas le estaban mirando descaradamente, sé que no debería importarme mucho pero él es de mi propiedad y tengo que decírselo al mundo. Entonces recordé la regla número 2. Los besos. Al montarnos en el carrito de la atracción, las chicas esas aún estaban en la fila esperando justo frente a nosotros, así que tome su rostro y lo acerqué a mi dándole un beso. Sendoh sorprendido profundizo el beso que fue interrumpido por el señor que se aseguraba de que todos los cinturones de seguridad estuvieran correctamente puestos. Nos bajamos de la atracción, aún con la adrenalina en nuestro cuerpo, y decidimos montarnos en el resto de las atracciones. Lo estábamos pasando bastante bien, como de costumbre, siempre ha sido igual, siempre nos divertíamos, nos reíamos. Y recordé la regla 3. Coquetear y cosas de ese estilo. En ese momento comíamos unos helados en un pequeño restaurante en el centro del parque. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía comencé a lamer el helado sensualmente, como he visto en algunas películas, dios...me siento completamente estúpida, pero Sendoh parece que está en una especie de extraño trance, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Aya no hagas eso, por favor -dijo algo sonrojado.

Paré de inmediato.

-¿Hacer, el que?- pregunté inocentemente. -Vale, como quieras, si sigues, me temo que yo también voy a tener que jugar.

Sonreí de manera divertida y seguí haciéndolo. El también sonrió, pero una sonrisa de esas entre divertido y arrogante.

-Tú te lo has buscado.

Cuando terminamos de comer los helados, me cogió del brazo, y nos metimos en la casa del terror... ¿porque me pasa esto a mi?, nos montamos en el carrito, creo que tengo una ligera idea de porque ha elegido esta atracción, exacto, la privacidad y la oscuridad.

Nos sentamos y el carrito se empezó a mover, entramos en la completa oscuridad y de repente empezaron a aparecer luces rojas y verdes. Lo demás ya no tuvo mucha importancia, porque Sendoh me sorprendió sentándome encima de él. Mis piernas a ambos lados de las suyas. El hecho de estar encima de él me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, la adrenalina era mucho más fuerte que cuando estábamos en la montaña rusa. Me quito el chaleco, de mientras me daba cortos pero deliciosos besos en el cuello y yo jugaba con mis manos entre sus cabellos. Nuestras bocas se juntaron en un apasionado beso que de pronto se volvió agresivo como si quisiéramos desgastar nuestros labios. De repente me separo de él y me sentó a su lado con delicadeza. Regresé a la realidad y me di cuenta que faltaba poco para terminar el recorrido, me coloqué el chaleco e intenté peinarme un poco. Él me imitó y la luz del parque se hizo presente. Al alejarnos del lugar estallamos en risas dándonos cuenta de la locura que acabábamos de hacer.

-Te dije que te lo habías buscado -me dijo. -Pues si ese es el castigo, creo que me portaré peor -le dije dejando toda mi vergüenza a un lado y sacando a relucir una faceta de mi misma que no conozco. Ya se había hecho tarde, así que decidimos volver a casa.

* * *

Llegué feliz a casa, el día con Aya había estado genial. Entré a la cocina dónde mi madre me sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunté mientras cogía una manzana.

-Tu padre quiere hablar contigo, está en el despacho -dijo con una voz suave.

Mi padre seguro me reprocharía algo. Entré en el despacho y la mirada seria de mi padre me acuchilló el pecho.

-Estoy decepcionado, muy decepcionado - dijo fríamente.

-Vaya, eso no es algo que me sorprenda -me atreví a replicar.

Él abrió los ojos de manera ofendida.

-Encontré unos malditos folletos de la facultad de periodismo en el buzón, ¿no lo entiendes aún o que?, lo importante que es para nosotros que continúes con nuestras empresas, con todo el trabajo que hemos hecho para salir adelante, para ser una de las mejores empresas de publicidad en el mercado, y tú simplemente desprecias toda esa descendencia para que tú estés fantaseando con la idea de ser un periodista -gritó

-No soy tu marioneta papá, te he dicho que no quiero trabajar en una empresa el resto de mi vida, no quiero ser parte de tu sueño, quiero seguir mi propio sueño -le grité con toda la furia que había contenido en mi pecho desde hace tiempo.

-No seas imbécil, no me interesa, sólo eres un tonto niño mimado que quiere dárselas de rebelde -dijo con amargura.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea pero. tengo claro lo que quiero en la vida , y eso es ser periodista -le dije de la manera más honesta que pude.

-Un empresario como tu padre es lo que debes ser -gritó mi padre y yo sabía que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo siento papá -le dije- Pero no.

-Me avergüenza tener un hijo como tú Akira, lo he dado todo por ti, definitivamente nunca serás como tu hermana.

Una vez mas sentí un ardor recorrerme el cuerpo, no podía creer que mi padre me tratara de esa manera, y que repetidamente se atreviera a compararme con Kanae, y aún peor que me tomara como una desgracia en la familia. Salí del ahí e ignoré todos los gritos que estaba pegando. Mi madre corrió hacia el despacho con lágrimas en los ojos, yo sabía que odiaba aquellas peleas, y sabía que ahora iría a calmar a mi padre. Yo por mi parte no podía estar ahí, debía irme, debía estar con la única persona que podía calmar mi dolor y la rabia que invadía mi cuerpo, tengo que estar con Aya. No son horas de ir a su casa, pero... necesito hablar y estar con ella.

-Aya...

-Maldición, Aya ábreme -le grité desde la ventana. Estaba en las ramas del árbol que llegaba hasta la ventana del cuarto de Aya, he intentado llamarla de manera cautelosa pero no quiero que ni Kaori ni Miyu se despierten o su hermano, cosa que sería peor. Aya encendió la luz de su cuarto y abrió la ventana con los ojos como platos, seguramente no se esperaba mi visita.

-Lo siento mucho -me disculpe algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, no estaba dormida - dijo. Tienes suerte de que Miyu y Kaori no estén.

Entré y me senté en su cama y ella se sentó en la silla enfrente de su escritorio mirándome de forma relajada. Miré fijamente a sus preciosos ojos color miel y toda la impotencia, molestia y rabia que tenía en mi pecho se disipó, ella era la única que lograba eso con solo mirarme, con solo transmitirme su paz y tranquilidad, por eso es que confiaba en ella mas que nadie en el mundo. Intenté calmar mi rabia pero las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos antes de poder evitarlo. Cerré los ojos y al instante sentí los cálidos brazos de Aya rodear mi cuerpo, yo le devolví el abrazo y apreté su cuerpo fuertemente contra el mío, como si de ese contacto dependiera mi vida.

-Tu padre huh? -dijo simplemente.

Respiré hondo y abrí los ojos, Aya estaba delante de a mí con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, suavemente pasó sus dedos y limpió las lágrimas que había llorado hace un segundo, me sentí algo estúpido pero con ella podía llorar. La volví a abrazar para recuperar fuerzas, entonces sentí su dulce aroma, su embriagante perfume, me di cuenta que llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas bastante corta y un short igual de corto, dejando poco a la imaginación, me alegré de que no estuviera mirándome a la cara ya que me había ruborizado ante el panorama que tenía.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Si-Le respondí.

-Eh…-Dijo ella desviando la mirada y mirándose, ahora cerciorándose de que no llevaba mucha ropa encima y corriendo a buscar una chaqueta para cubrirse. Yo sonreí ante la situación.

-Molesta -le dije.

Ella sacó la lengua y se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? -me preguntó.

-No -dije algo cansado, lo menos que quería era repetir las horribles palabras que mi padre me había dicho.

-Vale, entonces quieres algo, ¿un té? O algo mas no sé -Me preguntó y sus ojos brillaban de manera hermosa ante la luz de la lámpara junto a la cama.

-Sí, un beso -le dije y ella se sonrojó violentamente.

Sonreí y me acerqué a su rostro sin siquiera pedir permiso, Aya cerró los ojos tímidamente aún con su cara roja como un tomate, tomé su delicado rostro entre mis manos para luego hacer contacto con sus suaves y carnosos labios que me enloquecían. Volví el beso más apasionado e introduje mi lengua en su boca haciendo crecer el calor que sentía, Aya también me respondía de manera desenfrenada. Sin pensarlo mucho la recosté en la cama y delicadamente le quité la chaqueta que la cubría ella entreabrió sus ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Comencé a besar su cuello suavemente y ella soltaba algunos cortos gemidos, observé su precioso cuerpo sin pudor, nunca había visto a Aya de aquella manera, sabía que me comportaba como un pervertido pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo era perfecto para mis ojos, una piel suave y cremosa, piernas torneadas y pechos justos y redondos, comencé pasar mis manos en su plano abdomen, acariciándolo suavemente mientras depositaba mi mirada en sus ojos que me miraban fijamente, con una mirada entre vergüenza y lujuria, acerqué mis labios a su abdomen y comencé a besarla suavemente, sus gemidos se hicieron mas audibles cuando comencé a pasar mi lengua, su respiración se aceleró y de pronto comenzó a enloquecerme, volví a besarla con pasión y llevé mis manos hacia sus pechos, levanté su blusa para admirarlos.

-Akira… -dijo débilmente, y el escuchar su voz en ese tono de casi susurro me excitó aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Llevé mis labios hacía sus pechos y los comencé a besar suavemente, a lamer y succionar. Aya estaba nublada por el placer, y yo también sentía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. De pronto la mano de Aya llegó a mi rostro.

-Esto..., Akira, no quiero… -dijo tímidamente.

Yo paré en seco. Su mirada era seria. Aya se acomodó de nuevo sentándose a mi lado y yo la imité.

-Vamos muy rápido, yo…todavía no estoy lista -me dijo.

-Lo siento -le dije avergonzado, me había dejado llevar y ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien lo que hacía.

Aya volvió a poner su fina mano en mi mejilla y yo la miré fijamente.

-Tranquilo, es que siempre he soñado con mi primera vez, y quiero que sea especial -dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Me sentí aliviado por alguna razón de que Aya fuera virgen. De pronto su mirada se volvió triste, retiró la mano de mi rostro y abrazó una de sus almohadas.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté confuso.

-Es sólo…me entristece que yo no sea tu primera vez -dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

Yo me sorprendí ante sus palabras pero luego le sonreí.

-Nunca lo he hecho Aya, si lo hago será mi primera vez también, y sería genial que fuera contigo -le dije algo avergonzado, no me gustaba decir esas cosas tan cursis pero pensé que era lo indicado para el momento.

Nunca lo había hecho, aunque por supuesto todo el instituto pensara que sí, nunca he querido llegar a nada con mis anteriores novias, y menos con Hikaru, aunque ella insistiera. Aya parecía de pronto asombrada y feliz, se abalanzó hacia mi rodeándome en un abrazo y yo le soplé en el oído para molestarla.

-Virgen -me dijo en tono de burla.

-Mira quién habla -le dije.

Aya sonrió.

-Veamos una película -dijo mientras buscaba algún DVD.

-Es tarde, seguro tienes sueño y creo que debería irme -le dije.

-Te conozco y creo no vas a poder dormir si vas a tu casa -me dijo demostrándome que me conoce muy bien.

-Vale, pero que la peli no sea cursi.

-Un paseo para recordar entonces -dijo guiñándome un ojo, aunque yo sabía que solo quería molestarme.

Le lancé una almohada directo hacia su trasero, el cual había estado pervertidamente admirando desde que se había levantado de la cama.

Al final Aya eligió una película de acción y se durmió en mis brazos ante de que terminara. Yo había ignorado el resto de la película desde que ella se durmió, me había concentrado en acariciarle el cabello, y su fino rostro. Sin darme cuenta yo también había quedado profundamente dormido en la habitación de mi novia.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! , reviews**? O**wari**!***


	10. Miedo

Hola! aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste!

**_Advertencia: _**Este capítulo contiene algo de lemon, así que si sois sensibles, no lo leáis! :)

**Que lo disfruitéis!**

**

* * *

**

Sentí una calidez exquisita esa mañana, me mantenía de alguna manera aferrada a la cama, no era la misma sensación de todas las mañanas, un calor me mantenía los ojos cerrados, obligándome a seguir en mis sueños, pero al despertar mejor mis sentidos me deje embriagar por un perfume que ya conocía muy bien.

-¡Sendoh! –grité.

Él abrió los ojos rápidamente algo asustado y luego se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-Demonios –masculló con una voz mas gruesa de lo normal, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Mi corazón estaba totalmente desbocado, no me había dado cuenta que Sendoh pasó la noche conmigo, en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama.

-¿Aya todo en orden? –preguntó mi madre desde abajo con un tono preocupado, seguramente la había asustado con aquel grito.

-Ehh si mamá, sólo ha sido una pesadilla –mentí.

Sendoh sonrió de manera divertida logrando sacarme del poco sueño que me quedaba.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le pregunté algo curiosa.

-¿Sueles tener pesadillas sobre mi? –preguntó mientras aún estaba en la cama.

-Hmm, no, no muchas –dije cayendo en cuenta de su diversión, aunque yo me hallaba extremadamente nerviosa por la situación, necesitaba ducharme y arreglarme, pero con él ahí difícilmente lo haría, además mi madre y mi hermano estaban desayunando, y salir por la ventana a estas horas haría mucho ruido y llamaría su atención.

-Tranquila, no pienses demasiado –me dijo con una cara de completa paz, a veces de verdad pensaba que me leía la mente.

-Pero…tenemos que ir a clase, y bueno, se supone que tu deberías ir a tu casa y cambiarte. Además mi madre y Kyô están abajo.

-Me quedare aquí hasta que salgan, y saldré por la ventana, llegaré mas tarde de lo normal pero da igual, valió la pena que me quedara –dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

Sentí mi pecho oprimirse y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bueno, vale, me voy a la ducha –le dije mientras iba al armario a buscar el uniforme.

Sendoh se reincorporó y se sentó en la cama mientras me observaba yendo de un lado a otro cogiendo la ropa. Entré en el baño y me di una buena y refrescante ducha para quitarme los nervios que me estaban matando. Y salí lista y vestida.

-Mi hermano saldrá unos 5 minutos después de que yo lo haga, hoy viernes y mi madre seguro irá a una reunión con sus amigas, cuando se vayan puedes salir por la puerta trasera, no quiero que medio vecindario te vea saliendo por mi ventana, nos vemos después de clase, a lo mejor salgo antes y así podemos…hacer algo –le dije poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

Él parecía encantado de la vida.

-Nos vemos en mi casa entonces, tengo algo que enseñarte -me dijo mientras leía una de mis revistas.- Por cierto, hoy es la salida de la clase de biología de 1º y 2º, ¿no?

La salida, ¡lo había olvidado!

-Aya, sabes muy bien que no necesitas puntos extras –dijo al ver mi cara de preocupación-. No vayas, he decidido que yo tampoco iré.

Al final puede que tenga razón, prefiero emplear ese tiempo para estar con él, y adelantar otros trabajos.

Le lancé un beso y él me guiñó el ojo, salí rápidamente y bajé hasta la cocina, mi madre parecía igual que siempre, me alivié al notar que no sospechaba nada, mi hermano estaba ensimismado leyendo el suplemento de deportes como cada mañana, así que mis nervios se relajaron, comí una de las tostadas y me tomé un vaso con zumo de naranja.

-Que te vaya bien cariño –me dijo mi madre con una amplia sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mamá, adiós Kyô –dije mientras salía de la cocina.

Regresé a casa después de haber ido al instituto, y haberme dado cuenta de que la salida era todo el día, que idiota soy, me podría haber ahorrado ir y perder el tiempo. Al entrar en mi cuarto me relajé al ver que Sendoh ya no estaba ahí, dejé mi mochila y libros encima de la cama, y fui a cambiarme para ir a su casa. Me lavé la cara para refrescarme, fui al armario y cogí una falda blanca y una camiseta azul, algo cómodo, cuando fui a buscar mi reloj a la mesita de noche, vi una nota:

_« Espero que está sea la primera de muchas mañanas en las que despierte a tu lado. _

_PD: he robado algunas fotos tuyas que he encontrado por un álbum»_

-Será ladrón –pensé.

Mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, la felicidad se desbordaba por los poros, Sendoh era tan especial conmigo, tan atento, sabía como hacerme feliz con gestos simples y pequeños, y para mi eso es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa. Fui hasta su casa, cuando llegué, su hermana me abrió la puerta.

-¡Aya bonita! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado? Supongo que bien, con todo lo que ha pasado y eso –me dijo dándome un gran abrazo.

-Hola Kanae –le dije con una gran sonrisa–. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Akira me lo contó todo.

-Eso no fue nada, ya sabes un poco de manipulación, chantaje y listo. Me alegra ver a mi hermano tan feliz, y eso es gracias a ti.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mi, por cierto ¿dónde está?

-Es un desastre, podría haber venido a recibirte, ven. Está fuera en el jardín.

Pasamos todo el salón para salir al jardín, un grandioso y frondoso jardín, bueno con una casa tan grande un jardín así no era de extrañar. También había un enorme árbol, con... una casa árbol, y vaya casa.

-Ahí está, no te preocupes que mi padre, llegará bastante tarde –me dijo y se fue dentro.

Subí sin hacer el menor ruido posible, la casa tenía una pequeña cama y montones de cojines por el suelo.

Me encontré que Sendoh estaba profundamente dormido, sus finos rasgos se veían aún mas bonitos, en una completa serenidad y paz. Pasé mi mano con delicadeza sobre su rostro y le di un pequeño beso. Él embozó una sonrisa y abrió los ojos con dificultad, pero sin ni siquiera dejarme reaccionar me cogió del brazo y me puso encima de él.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento... fui al instituto y tuve que volver a casa, después venir a la tuya, que no está precisamente cer...

-Shh…Era broma…–dijo y me sonrío enseñando su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

-¿Y esta casita?

-Me gusta venir aquí para pensar y estar solo –me dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia arriba para darme un beso que cada vez se fue volviendo mas apasionado.

Pronto aquellos besos se hicieron cortos y me comenzó a besar por el cuello, mi respiración era mas acelerada, a causa de la excitación. Sé que no quería llegar muy lejos con él aún, no hasta el punto de hacerlo, pero no podía evitar besarle ni dejarme besar de aquella manera, de algún modo necesitaba sus besos y caricias. Él paró de pronto y me recostó entre los cojines dejándome en una posición algo indefensa, me tomó fuertemente de las muñecas y comenzó a besarme con pasión por el cuello bajando hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos para comenzar a lamer de manera sensual aquella zona. Levemente comencé a gemir sin poder evitarlo, al escucharme Sendoh no pudo contenerse y me quitó con desesperación la camiseta que llevaba dejándome sólo con mi sujetador, besando mis pechos por encima, seguramente vio mi rostro sumido en la lujuria y se sintió con permiso de quitar aquella molesta pieza.

Al hacerlo balbucee algo parecido a "Akira, no por favor...".

Él sonrió de manera arrogante y comenzó a besar, lamer y succionar mis pechos, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-Para... –dije en un tono no muy convincente.

Sendoh gruñó y comenzó a bajar su mano hasta mi parte íntima y al presionar sus dedos contra aquella zona ahogué un gemido. Entonces se sintió nuevamente con permiso de explorar aquella parte y sin pensárselo dos veces abrió mis piernas y comenzó a besar mis muslos. Me sonrojé de manera alarmante, sentí mi pecho oprimirse entre la vergüenza, el miedo y la excitación, mi mirada estaba completamente nublada por el deseo, ahora era imposible hacerlo parar ya que las corrientes de placer que sentía por cada beso que me daba, mientras se acercaba a aquella parte eran inexplicables la vergüenza estaba ahí pero el placer me opacaba. Subió un poco mas la falda que llevaba puesta y retiro con delicadeza la prenda debajo de ella.

-…No…–gemí.

Sendoh sonrió y comenzó a hacer estragos en aquella zona haciéndome perder el control.

-Aya... –dijo con una voz mas gruesa de lo normal.

-No pares –dije ya perdida en el deseo.

-Aya, debo parar, porque si no lo hago ahora entonces después no seré capaz de resistirme –me dijo con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico por parar aquello. Me reincorporé rápidamente reaccionando ante aquellas palabras, entendía porque lo decía, si no paraba entonces luego sería muy difícil para él no terminar lo que estaba empezando.

-Lo siento –dije con vergüenza.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me dolía el pecho, hace un minuto pensé que iba a morir de placer, no imaginaba que esas cosas eran tan intensas, nunca imaginé que haría esas cosas con él.

-No, yo soy quien lo siente, tú me dijiste que no, y sin embargo lo único que he hecho es…–dijo Sendoh sonrojado mirando hacia un punto de la casa sin siquiera atreverse a mirarme.

-Has llegado hasta donde yo te he dejado y…yo…confío en ti –dijo sosteniendo su rostro con delicadeza, obligándole a mirarme.

-Yo no confío mucho en mi, yo... esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé, quiero hacerte mía –dijo casi arrastrando las palabras, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo gigante por decir aquello, y su cara se volvió aún mas roja.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, me parecían vergonzosas pero a la vez eran totalmente excitantes, sinceramente deseaba que me hiciera suya, quería darle todo, hasta el último pedacito de piel que tuviera. Pero aún así un miedo me invadía.

-Tranquila…todo a su tiempo, prometo tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante –dijo cogiendo la ropa que me había quitado y ayudándome a ponérmela.

No reaccionaba, aún estaba en estado de shock, si no hubiera sido por el autocontrol de Sendoh, ya hubiera perdido la virginidad la cual había resguardado y elogiado tanto, su autocontrol se había ido a la basura con tan solo un beso suyo. Sendoh sonrió y besó mi frente.

-Te quiero – dijo de pronto.

Mi corazón se oprimió tanto que me dolió, era la primera vez que Sendoh me decía aquellas palabras, y con aquel rostro, aquella sonrisa de príncipe, y con aquel brillo en los ojos.

-Yo..también te quiero –dije abrazándolo. A lo que él sonrió de nuevo. Oye... ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, lo quieras.

-Es sobre Kaori y Rukawa... él la rechazo diciendo que el baloncesto es lo primero para él, y yo estoy convencida de que a él le gusta ella y mucho, por lo que no quiero ver sufrir a Kaori, es mi amiga y no me gusta verla así. Así que, ¿crees que podrías hablar con él? Sé que no sois muy amigos, pero si le dices algo, al menos te escuchará lo que le quieres decir.

-Que buena amiga eres –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla–. Si supongo que podría hablar con él. Me pasaré por Shohoku mañana.

-Muchísimas gracias, te lo agradezco –dije levantándome–. Bueno, ¿me acompañas a casa?

-Vamos –mientras se levanta.

Cuando llegué a casa, ya habían llegado Kaori y Miyu de la salida, por lo que subí a decirles lo que había pasado con Sendoh, la noche anterior y hoy, y también lo de Rukawa.

-Hola chicas –dije entrando en mi habitación–. ¿Qué tal la salida?

-Seguro que no tan bien como tú, ¿verdad? –me dijo Miyu señalando los visibles chupetones de mi cuello.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡cuéntanos ahora! -gritó Kaori, emocionada.

-Vale, ahora os lo cuento todo.

Entonces les relaté todo lo ocurrido, cuando terminé de contárselo, la cara de ambas, era de un claro shock.

-Oh venga, no pongáis esa cara, no me hagáis sentir peor de lo que estoy...

-No poníamos esa cara por eso, sólo nos ha sorprendido, es que tú siempre has sido tan..monja.

-Vaya gracias por tu comprensión Miyu.

-¡No te lo he dicho a mal! Además no te tienes porque avergonzar y sentir mal, son cosas que pasan en una relación y ya está. Suéltate un poco y vive la vida.

-Seguro, y también tengo otra noticia.

-¿Hay más? –comentó Miyu.

-Le he dicho a Sendoh a ver si puede hablar con Rukawa y hacerle entrar en razón. –dije ignorando el comentario de Miyu.

-Aya... no era necesario, además ya casi lo he olvidado.

-Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que eso no es verdad. No hay nada de malo en qué hablen, tan sólo es una pequeña charla –le dije.

-Sí, seguro.

* * *

Sólo hago esto por Aya, porque me lo ha pedido. Esto es lo que me repetía constantemente, de camino a Shohoku, para hacer una locura como ésta, es decir ¿con Rukawa se podía mantener una conversación que no fuera de monosílabos? Sinceramente lo dudo. No es muy hablador. Cuando llegué, estuve esperando hasta que saliera del gimnasio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Claro, has venido a espiar el entrenamiento especial del tensai, ¿verdad que sí? –me dijo Sakuragi saliendo del gimnasio.

-Como me conoces, ja ja ja, por cierto ¿ha salido Rukawa ya o que?

-El do'aho aún sigue aquí, otro que se queda a espiarme, porque sabe que le ganaré, jajajajajaja.

-Si, estoy seguro de que es eso...

-Lo sabía, ¡kitsune te esperan fuera!

-¡Sakuragi entra dentro otra vez! –dijo Akagi saliendo y llevándose dentro a Sakuragi. En ese momento salió Rukawa.

-Vaya, hola Rukawa, ¿entrenando duro no? –le dije. Aunque en realidad no sabía como empezar aquella conversación. Tal vez pensaría que era un cotilla metomentodo.

-¿Te importa? –me dijo ignorando mi pregunta y yéndose a buscar su bici. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno en realidad si que me importa, somos rivales.

-Vale, ¿qué quieres? No es normal que vengas a visitarme o lo que sea.

-Nada... sólo venía a ver cómo estabas, tal vez podríamos ser amigos... –le dije con una sonrisa. Dios, me siento como un acosador, que horrible.

-¿No te duele la boca de tanto sonreír? –me preguntó.

-¿Y a ti no se te duerme la cara de no gesticular? –sonreí triunfal.

-Dime la verdad, ¿a qué has venido? Porque ni tú quieres ser mi amigo, y yo no necesito uno.

Me ha pillado, sabía que lo haría, si es que... no sé mentir bien, se me da de pena. Que remedio, le contaré a qué he venido.

-Es sobre Kaori.

-¿Te lo ha pedido Aya, verdad? Mira si vienes a darme consejos, no es necesario.

-Un consejo no, pero... vale sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto, no somos amigos ni te conozco mucho, pero en serio eres idiota, lo que le dijiste fue una grandísima excusa, y ¿por que? Yo te responderé a eso, no estás seguro. Te entiendo ya que a mi me ha pasado lo mismo, me pasó con Aya. Seguro que piensas que bajarás tu nivel, tendrás un rendimiento peor, no entrenarás por estar con ella y que serás peor jugador y que por eso no podrás ir a USA. Sólo te diré esto, las dos cosas se pueden compaginar perfectamente, no por una cosa tienes que dejar de lado la otra, mírame a mi, sigo siendo igual de bueno. Así que deja de hacer sufrir a Kaori y dile que la quieres. Pues nada, sólo era eso, espero que lo pienses, ya nos vemos –y me fui, dejándole solo para que pensara en lo que le acabo de decir.

* * *

-Pero que...ha sido eso... Una especie de consejo o algo así. No necesitaba ese consejo, en el fondo sabía que Sendoh tenía razón. Sé que Kaori lo está pasando mal por mi culpa, y que fue una gran excusa lo que le dije, pero mi inseguridad, me puede. No soy la persona más abierta ni más simpática del mundo, pero con Kaori es diferente.

Con ella sentía que podía relajarme, abrirme un poco más, confiar en ella. Y eso me asustó, que alguien se estuviera adentrando en mi mundo tan rápidamente, y por eso le dije aquella estúpida excusa. Alguien me tenía que hacer abrir los ojos y hacer que me diera cuenta de que eso no es malo, las dos cosas son compatibles. Estúpido puercoespín al final, a lo mejor podemos ser amigos y todo. Pero eso ya con el tiempo. Ahora me tengo que ocupar de arreglar las cosas con Kaori. Me fui con la bici a toda velocidad, para llegar a casa de Aya. Para mi suerte, encontré a Kaori a mitad de camino. Me bajé de la bici y la sujeté por el brazo. Ella se sobresaltó y al verme frunció el ceño.

-Suéltame. -No. -¡QUE ME SUELTES! –gritó dejando derramar una lágrima.

Entendía a la perfección la reacción de Kaori, pero ahora me escucharía todo lo que le tengo que decir.

.¡NO! –le dije sosteniéndola de ambos brazos–.Vas a escucharme, por favor.

Ella me miró con una cara de horror y furia.

-Lo siento, ya está, lo he dicho, lo siento. Siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto.

Ella giró la mirada a un lado y siguió sollozando.

-Tenía miedo, si yo tenía miedo. Miedo de que entrases en mi mundo,de que pudieras saber lo que pienso, que vieras mi yo de verdad, nadie lo ha hecho nunca y eso me asustaba y mucho. No estaba seguro de poder manejar una relación y si no podía hacerte feliz, pensé que sería mejor apartarme de tu lado. Pero alguien me ha hecho ver que eso se puede compaginar y aquí estoy. Y espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que te he hecho pasar.

-Yo...–musitó y se acerco a mi para darme un abrazo–. Claro que te perdono, tenía la sensación de que todo esto te había venido de golpe y no sabías como manejarlo, por lo que decidí esperar a que te aclararas, yo también te pido disculpas, me precipité un poco declarándome el otro día. Reaccionaste así y bueno... debería haberte entendido.

-No te tienes que disculpar por nada, no ha sido tu culpa, entiendo que no pudieras contenerte y lo soltarás, pero eso ya es agua pasada, lo importante es que lo hemos arreglado –le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, ella se estremeció por aquel contacto, quería besarla. Suavemente rocé sus labios con los míos, era una sensación cálida, me gusta... torpemente comencé a mover mis labios sobre los suyos y el beso paso a ser más intenso, la cogí por la cintura, y nos separamos con desespero por la falta de oxígeno. Vaya... ha sido mejor de lo que pensaba. Al separarnos una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

Hoy por fin terminaba el curso y eso solo podía significar una cosa, si exacto, VACACIONES.

Hayase-sensei tenía casi toda su atención completamente enfocada en la ventana, mientras que dictaba algunas cosas que no tenían mucho sentido. Mientras tanto la mayoría tomaba provecho de su despiste y estaban cotilleando sobre los chismes más candentes del instituto. Por supuesto Sendoh y yo encabezábamos la lista, en segundo lugar la mala reputación de Miyu, y tercero sobre el "rechazo" de Rukawa a Kaori en la fiesta de Ren, pero ese ahora ya no tenía ninguna importancia, porque felizmente ya estaban juntos, sólo que la gente aún no lo sabía. Pobres fans, bueno que les den.

Hikoichi le contaba a otro compañero algunas hazañas que había logrado en un partido que tuvo contra los chicos de otra instituto cercano al nuestro.

Kaori, Miyu y yo estábamos hablando de lo que haríamos en vacaciones. Miyu este fin de semana, se iba a casa de una amiga, y Kaori se iba de viaje con sus padres unos días, ya que estaban en Japón. Al salir de clase, Sendoh me esperaba para acompañarme a casa, durante el camino estuvimos hablando de todos los planes que teníamos para verano, la playa, piscina... hasta un pequeño viaje juntos, la vida no podía ser mejor. Al llegar a mi casa se despidió de mi rápidamente ya que su padre lo necesitaba de inmediato. Sé perfectamente que no quería ir pero simplemente se limitó a asentir y volver a su casa, Sendoh ha estado bastante frío acerca de la situación con su padre, la universidad y la empresa. Y lo único que he podido sacar en claro ha sido cosas como "ahora no Aya", "cambiemos de tema" o "no arruinemos el momento". Al entrar en casa, escuché a mi madre llamarme desde la cocina.

-¿Pasa algo mamá? –pregunté.

-Cariño, haz tu maleta para el fin de semana –dijo esto con un tono de voz de emoción contenida. -

¿Qué? Pensé que nos quedaríamos en casa, tenía planes y...

-Hija, por Dios sólo son 2 noches no es el fin del mundo.

-Vale pero, ¿puedo saber a dónde vamos?

-Una amiga me acaba de invitar a pasar el fin de semana con su familia –respondió.

-¿Qué amiga? –me atreví a preguntar.

-Ya sabes, Yuko Sendoh, ¿no la conoces verdad? –comentó totalmente distraída.

-¿Yu... Yuko? Mamá, ¡es la madre de Sendoh! ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta?

-Hija, no te pongas así, es un apellido muy común.

-Ya claro, común. Una fin de semana con su familia...

-¿No es maravilloso? Iremos a Okinawa, Yuko me ha dicho que tiene unas playas maravillosas.

No respondí, me quedé estática, de pronto mi madre me arrastró aún hablando hasta mi habitación y comenzó a ponerme la ropa en la maleta, hablando y hablando. Mi mente ahora mismo estaba completamente bloqueada, y de pronto los nervios llegaron.

-Bien cariño ya está lista

-¿CO..cómo?

-Ya está lista tu maleta, nos vamos en 3 horas, así que dúchate y arréglate.

Hice todo por inercia, ni siquiera había hablado con Sendoh del asunto, no había planificado que íbamos a hacer, y seguramente, conociéndolo haría una escenita como la que hizo en el patio frente a su club de fans la última vez, solo que ésta vez no tendría a una ola de chicas enfurecidas sino a un poderoso e intimidante hombre llamado "suegro". El horror.

-¿Estáis ya listas o que? Llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto –exclamó Kyô.

El camino se me ha hecho terriblemente largo, 3 horas para llegar, sin embargo quería que nunca acabaran. Llegamos al aeropuerto en Okinawa, cogimos un taxi y llegamos a una urbanización con fachadas muy al estilo japonés. Como era de esperarse su casa era todo menos modesta en comparación al resto, el padre de Sendoh, Yoshiyuki era un hombre al que le gustaba gastar bien su dinero, y lo hacía comprando propiedades a diestra y siniestra. En la entrada de la casa estaban Yuko y Yoshiyuki, la madre de Sendoh parecía igual o más emocionada que mi madre, ella agitaba su mano en un entusiasta saludo, y para colmo, junto a sus padres se encontraba él, con un kimono que le quedaba genial. Nos acercamos a los Sendoh y nos saludaron con respeto.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos –dijo mi madre con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Siempre es un placer –respondió Yuko –. Aya, que guapa, es un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo... señora.

-Oh no, no me llames señora, me hace sentir vieja –dijo entre risas junto con mi madre–. Yuko está bien. Y tú debes de ser Kyô, que hijos más guapos tienes Midori, aunque los míos no se quedan atrás ¿verdad?

-Que razón tienes, vaya, hola Akira, cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado? Podrías pasarte por casa más veces, siempre eres bienvenido.

-Hola Midori, he estado bien la verdad, gracias por preguntar –dijo algo sonrojado.

-Pasad, que os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones –nos dijo Yuko.

-Y dime Yuko, ¿dónde está Kanae? –preguntó mi madre.

-¡Aquí estoy! -dijo saliendo por la puerta y dándome un abrazo–. Hola Aya. Que bien que hayas venido –se giró para saludar a mi madre y al ver a mi hermano se paró–. Tú...

-¿Kanae? –preguntó mi hermano confundido–. Vaya sorpresa encontrarnos aquí, ¿no crees? Es el destino.

-Más quisieras. Ven Aya que te enseño tu habitación –dijo ella pasando del comentario de Kyô.

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? Esto parecía una especie de complot en contra de Sendoh y mía, o de Kanae y Kyô, según la reacción que han tenido al verse, las dos familias nos conocíamos y yo sin saber nada, y no es por malmeter pero esto es cosa de nuestras madres. Mamá ya me lo podía haber dicho, que conocía a su madre. Asco de vida total. Kanae me llevó al segundo piso de la antigua casa y me enseñó mi habitación.

-Aya, aquí la tienes, está algo lejos de tu madre y de... ése pero al lado tienes a mi hermano –me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias, pero una cosa, ¿de que conoces a Kyô?

-Eres una chica encantadora pero tu hermano es un completo pulpo.

-Dime algo que no sepa ya de mi querido hermano.

-Nos conocimos en la fiesta de principio de curso de la universidad, y a partir de ese momento siempre ha estado por mi facultad, enviándome e-mails y demás, parece un chico majo, pero ese rollo que lleva de seductor, no me va, además se le da de pena. Bueno, la cena es una hora, en el armario tienes kimonos, te veo abajo –dijo mientras se iba.

Me di prisa en entrar a mi habitación y respirar. Genial, simplemente me perfecto, al lado de Sendoh. Me acerqué al futón tendida en el suelo y vi un kimono precioso de mariposas en tonos azules y lilas, Yuko tenía un gusto exquisito. Comencé a vestirme con algo de dificultad, ya que hacía tiempo que no me ponía uno, justamente me faltaba el obi.

-Hija, estás muy guapa, hacía tiempo que no te veía usar uno, déjame ayudarte.

Con maestría mi madre me terminó de arreglar el kimono y me hizo un peinado para luego colocarme una horquilla de mariposas bastante a juego.

-Perfecta. Por cierto te he notado algo nerviosa ¿todo bajo control?

-To..todo genial mamá….–dije no muy convencida.

Escuché la puerta deslizarse y me di la vuelta para divisar el paisaje en la ventana, era relajante y apartado de la agitada ciudad a la que estoy acostumbrada a vivir.

-Mamá se te ha olvidado algo... –me di la vuelta, para descubrir que no era mi madre sino Sendoh.

-Has estado muy seca conmigo…Aya –dijo Sendoh con una voz tan serena que sonó como un susurro sensual.

-Yo..esto..verás.

Sendoh embozó una sonrisa y se acercó lentamente acorralándome contra la pared.

-No me gusta que me ignoren, si me ignoras mas te deseo…y si mas te deseo…no creo que pueda controlarme.

-Alguien puede entrar –respondí empujándole sin éxito.

Sendoh chasqueó la lengua y me dio un fugaz beso.

-Debemos decírselo en este viaje, no puedo aguantar un fin de semana sin actuar como tu novio…

-Por favor…no creo que sea el momento, además seguro que ya lo saben, es demasiado evidente.

-Aún así, quiero hacerlo oficial.

-Akira...

No dejó ni siquiera que y salió de la habitación tan rápido como llegó. Me sentía contra la espada y la pared, por supuesto que quiero decírselo, aunque ya se hagan una idea, pero sin embargo, algo me dice que no era muy buena idea, además no creo que a su padre le haga mucha gracia. Suspiré y decidí bajar a cenar. La cena transcurrió de manera relajada, la conversación era agradable, ya que nuestras madres hablaban animadamente, mientras contaban anécdotas, o Kanae y Kyô hablaban de la universidad. Sendoh mientras tanto jugaba con mi paciencia lanzándome besos y gestos provocativos que sinceramente me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta. Sendoh se levantó de pronto y todos se giraron.

-Voy a dar un paseo con Aya, si no hay problema.

Se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano alzándome sin ningún esfuerzo y saliendo del comedor, aceleró el paso y al darme cuenta ya estábamos caminando por la urbanización, la luna llena era tan brillante que alumbraba todo el lugar.

-Eres una cobarde –se burló.

-Cállate…no es eso.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Es por ti…has tenido problemas en casa, no quiero que tengas otro y sea mi culpa –dije.

Sendoh se detuvo y giro su rostro hacia mi para luego colocar sus suaves y masculinas manos en mis mejillas.

-Escuchame Aya, mi padre puede obligarme a lo que sea en este mundo, puede mandarme a estudiar fuera o lo que quiera, pero jamás, jamás permitiré que me separe de ti, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él –dijo de manera segura.

-Akira…–susurré al momento en el que me abrazaba fuertemente.

Le devolví el abrazo y un calor me inundó el cuerpo, ahora sé que si tenía que pelear por aquella relación lo haría, aunque que tuviera que enfrentarse al temible padre de Sendoh.

-Vale, lo haremos pero con una condición –pedí.

-Lo que quieras -respondió feliz.

-Buscaré el momento y el lugar apropiado para hacerlo y lo diremos juntos.

-Me parece justo, pero con tal de que no sea cuando tengamos 60 años…

-Tranquilo –le sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y para molestarme un poco me sopló al oído, comencé a seguirle para darle su merecido y sin darnos cuenta llegamos de nuevo a casa. Nuestras respiraciones estaban algo agitadas por la carrera y al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros padres habían abandonado el comedor y habían pasado a una sala mas grande.

-Están por aquí sígueme…

Le seguí y mientras, ambos jugábamos con las manos tratando de no reírnos fuerte, ya que sería muy obvio de que algo mas sucedía en aquella "amistad".

-Akira, ven aquí –exigió Yoshiyuki.

Sendoh arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó a la sala, ambos nos sorprendimos al notar que no sólo estaban nuestros padres sino... Haruna...¿qué demonios hacia ella aquí?

* * *

¿Que pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Mas líos.

Gracias por los reviews!

***-KiTsuNe.x**: ains B..siempre me encantan tus reviews, no como los de otra persona que ya conocemos xD, y no te caigas tanto para atrás jajajaja.

***memoriesofkagome: **gracias por tu review! :) si la verdad es que la relación de su padre y Sendoh va a peor como puedes ver y aún seguirá mal mal aún. Como has podido comprobar Rukawa ha vuelto jajaja y que retorno! a lo grande, ha sido interesante hacer su POV. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.

***Kathleen-14:** solo te digo que la única calenturienta aquí eres tu jajaja, pero no te equivocabas diciendo que habría lemon y mas.

* * *

** O**wari***** **R**e**v**ie**w**s**?**


	11. Unas agitadas vacaciones

**Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar! Universidad..y que no tenía ganas de escribir...lo siento! Espero que os guste el capítulo**

**

* * *

**

-Akira quiero presentarte a Haruna Oosaki, su padre está haciendo negocios muy importante con nuestras empresas y quería que la conocieras, pasará el fin de semana con nosotros, así que quiero que estés a su lado en todo momento por si necesita algo.

Akira no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que la chica se había levantado e hizo una reverencia educada. ¿Desde cuando ha sido así de educada? Falsa.

-Mucho gusto Akira-kun, cuida muy bien de mí… –dijo simplemente

Me sentía completamente fuera de contexto, parecía que le estuvieran presentando a su futura esposa y yo sólo fuera un estorbo. Akira no movió ni un solo músculo, estaba más tenso que las cuerdas de una guitarra, Yuko miraba la escena algo dudosa y su mirada iba de su hijo a la mía, la cara de Kanae era de total indignación, mientras que mi hermano y mi madre tenían una expresión seria pero a la vez ajena a la situación.

-Akira, no seas grosero –dijo su padre dándole un empujón en la espalda.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo por el instituto... –respondió secamente.

-¿Ya os conocíais?

-Es obvio, ¿no crees? Vamos al mismo instituto.

La chica sonrió alegremente y corrió agarrándose al brazo de Akira

-Quiero conocer el lugar Akira-kun, vamos –dijo ignorándome completamente.

Yoshiyuki sonrió y les hizo una seña con la mano. Akira se giró a mirarme y le sonreí, él no tuvo mas remedio que seguir a la chica y abandonar el lugar.

Estas mini-vacaciones estaban fuera de control, aquella estúpida harpía había estado acaparando la atención de Akira en todo momento, y para desgracia mía no había nada que pudiera hacer ya que a Yoshiyuki le encantaba todo esto. Akira refunfuñaba y miraba con odio a su padre quien ignoraba con admiración a su hijo. Mientras tanto yo he estado por mi cuenta todo el viaje. Ya era sábado por la noche y agradecía de verdad que el día siguiente volviéramos a casa, no soportaba más ver a Haruna encima de MI novio todo el día.

Hoy había sido especialmente pesado y molesto, Akira trató de acercarse a mi en mas de una oportunidad pero Haruna lo llamaba alegando que necesitaba su ayuda, un día hasta le estiró de la manga de su kimono para que la acompañara a pescar al río que había cerca. No tuve más remedio que dejar que se fueran y acompañar a Yuko y a mi madre a preparar la cena. Estaba impotente, al no poder hacer nada, y sería muy extraño gritar en medio de la cena "oye bonita, es mi novio, ¿vale? Así que saca tus sucias zarpas de él", sonaría bastante posesivo y yo quedaría como una loca psicópata, aunque realmente en el fondo, me gustaría hacer eso. Al principio no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el viaje, pero luego llegar y ver la posibilidad de pasar unos días con Akira en aquel mágico lugar sonaba muy romántico. Pero por mis estupideces y cobardías, o mejor dicho "MALA SUERTE" él había terminado de la mano de una niña mimada traída por su propio padre. Hasta me atrevería a decir que Yoshiyuki ya sabía todo y por eso había invitado a Haruna. La cena estaba lista así que tenía un poco de tiempo libre antes de que todos llegaran para cenar. Suspiré cansada y decidí ir a las aguas termales de la casa, nada como eso para relajarse y dejar de pensar en todos aquellas tormentosas horas que había pasado. Me quité la ropa y me puse una pequeña toalla alrededor del cuerpo, al entrar sentí todo mi cuerpo relajarse de repente. Qué maravilla. Me recosté en una pared rocosa relajando por completo el cuerpo, hasta pensé que estaba dormida hasta que sentí unas manos acariciarme las piernas por debajo del agua. Al abrir los ojos tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar, Akira estaba frente a mi, y entre el vapor y el sueño que tenía parecía una especie de espejismo.

-Aya... –susurró al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a darme suaves besos por el cuello–. Aya... –volvió a decir ahora mas insistente dando cortos besos desde el cuello y comenzando a subir hasta las mejillas.

Estaba totalmente absorta en aquel sueño y sonreía tontamente.

-Aya, ¿estás bien?–preguntó en un tono algo extrañado.

Emití un grito ahogado al darme cuenta que no era un sueño sino una total realidad, él estaba enfrente, con una simple toalla y a escasos centímetros, lo que sólo significaba una cosa, peligro inminente.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Al fin reaccionas, ya me estabas preocupando.

-¿Dónde está tu amiguita?

-Por favor Aya, no me hables de ésa... cosa, hablemos de nosotros, o mejor dicho no hablemos –dijo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a besarme con pasión.

Sus besos eran tan profundos y apasionados que llegué a pensar que moriría asfixiada ya que aunque me faltaba el aire no quería separarme de él.

-No…aquí no –dije sin fuerzas.

Akira sonrió entre los besos apasionados y me cogió de la cintura haciendo que enrollara mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Ambos hemos pasado un día entero sin siquiera poder cogernos de la mano, por lo que debía aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido de la mejor manera. Nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios quedaron hinchados por los agresivos y apasionados besos, pero en el momento en que me iba a quitar la toalla, me separé bruscamente de él.

-Lo siento –se disculpó al instante.

-Será mejor regresar, nuestros padres están por llegar –sonreí y agarré fuertemente mi toalla.

Akira asintió y salimos de ahí. Su cuerpo se veía especialmente perfecto, no pude evitar sentir a mi corazón derretirse al ver aquel musculoso torso y perfectos brazos brillando gracias al agua, el cabello mojado le daba el toque perfecto. Él se dio la vuelta y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Hace frío –dijo

No tuve tiempo de moverme ya que Akira me había cubierto con una toalla que me tapaba por completo, y me secaba como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitaba ayuda. Subí la mirada y me encontró de nuevo con aquellos finos e impenetrables ojos azules, sin poder evitar mi cuerpo se movió por si solo alzándose para rozar aquellos finos y provocativos labios una vez más, él recibió el beso con gusto y me abrazó. Fue un beso suave y calmado, sin prisa. Antes de poder pasar el beso a un siguiente nivel escuchamos la puerta crujir y ambos nos sobresaltamos, pero no había nadie.

-Seguro que fue algún gato merodeando por aquí –me dijo ante mi asustada mirada.

Asentí y ambos entramos dentro, subimos las escaleras y fuimos cada uno a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para ducharnos y cambiarnos, por fin éste sería el último día así que no tendríamos que estar con la misma presión, pasaríamos la cena desapercibidos y trataríamos de irnos a dormir temprano, o ése era el plan. Terminé de arreglarme y bajé rápidamente a la cena, estaban todos menos Akira, Haruna me miró especialmente fría en aquel momento pero traté de ignorar aquel gesto. Unos 5 minutos después entró Akira en la habitación, guapo y sonriente como siempre. Yuko pronunció unas palabras y todos empezamos a cenar. La cena estaba transcurriendo de manera normal, Yoshiyuki le preguntó a su hijo que, que había hecho con Haruna hoy y él se limito a decir "nada especial" lo que le ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de su padre. Antes de pasar al postre Haruna se levantó bruscamente de la mesa sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si, Akira…Akira me ha tratado muy fríamente, ni siquiera escucha lo que digo….

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, a veces es así–intervino Yuko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pero…–la chica dudó un poco y de pronto su cara enrojeció–. Pero él ha sido muy dulce con Aya.

-Aya es una muy amiga, es normal que Akira sea más dulce –alegó nuevamente Yuko con naturalidad.

Akira miraba a la chica con intenso desprecio, mientras que mi madre, mi hermano y Kanae no movían ni un músculo.

-Tienen algo, los vi besándose en las aguas termales –soltó casi en un grito desesperado.

Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que pensé que ni siquiera había pestañeado. Akira se levantó bruscamente y la cogió por el cuello de la camiseta con una mirada amenazante. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera con lo del asunto de Ren. Casi al instante Yoshiyuki los separó y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla a Akira, que cayó al suelo. Todos se levantaron de la mesa, Yuko llorando y gritándole cosas a su marido, Kanae también gritándole cosas a su padre y yo por inercia corrí hasta Sendoh. Y antes de que pudiera ayudarle a levantar, me tomó de la mano y salimos del comedor.

Los gritos se oían a nuestras espaldas y estaba segura que eran de Yoshiyuki, pero Akira no se detenía, cada vez aumentaba mas el paso, llegamos a la entrada de la urbanización y ahí estaba el coche de su hermana, no me atreví a hablar simplemente me monté al mismo tiempo que él y me coloqué el cinturón. Cuando ya estábamos, bastante lejos me decidí a hablar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Lejos…

-¿Y eso es...?

-Sólo importa que estemos juntos ¿no?

Su mirada, ya no era de furia, ni de rencor o molestia, sino una mirada insegura, en busca de algo de apoyo. Simplemente asentí. Finalmente el sueño me invadió y me quedó profundamente dormida sin saber aún a dónde íbamos.

-Aya... Aya despierta. Vamos –dijo simplemente.

No repliqué y le seguí, al fin y al cabo sabía que lo mejor en aquellos momentos en que la furia y la impotencia se apoderaban de él, era mantenerse al margen. Me tomó de la mano de manera firme y me llevó hasta la entrada de la casa a la que me había llevado, tocó varias veces y a la quinta vez más o menos, una joven abrió la puerta algo asustada.

-Joven Akira.

-Hola...– respondió secamente.

-Buenas noches –me apresuré a decir.

La joven nos dejó pasar y ambos entramos dentro, un minuto después, salió una señora mayor, (que debía de ser su abuela), mientras se colocaba sus gafas y una bata que evidenciaba que se acababa de levantar.

-Cariño –dijo ella entre asombrada y asustada.

-Tranquila abuela –la calmó.

La mirada interrogante de la anciana pasó de Sendoh a mi y luego se fijó en nuestras manos entrelazadas, a lo que me sonrojé violentamente recordando que no la conocía de nada y que por supuesto no sabía que éramos novios.

-Vamos a por una taza de té, Aoi prepara las habitaciones.

La joven asintió y después de una pequeña reverencia salió del lugar, la abuela de Akira nos guió hasta una amplia sala y nos pidió que nos sentáramos para luego comenzar a servirnos unas tazas de té.

-¿Qué ha hecho Yoshiyuki esta vez? –preguntó con una dulce sonrisa, deduciendo rápidamente el porque se hallaban en mitad de la noche en su hogar.

Akira suspiró en forma exasperada.

-Tranquilo Akira –dijo tomando firmemente la mano de su nieto.

-Estábamos en un viaje, en la casa de campo, trató prácticamente de imponerme a una mujer, aunque él muy bien sospechaba que Aya y yo, oh claro... abuela te presento a Aya, bueno ya sabes, es mi novia.

-Encantada de conocerla señora -dije totalmente sonrojada.

-Nada de señora, llamame también abuela. Que jovencita tan encantadora Akira, me recuerda a tu madre cuando era joven. Realmente encantadora. Y entonces, ¿por eso has huido con tu damisela en peligro? –preguntó en tono jovial y divertido.

-No es divertido abuela –se quejó, volteando instintivamente el rostro y dejando ver el fuerte moretón que se le formó después del golpe de su padre.

La abuela al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendida y se apresuró y fue a buscar hielo y una crema.

-Bajará el hinchazón…pero no curará el dolor que llevas por dentro…tu padre…no lo odies –dijo de manera sabia–. Ahora vengo, Aya querida encárgate de esto –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Asentí tímida y cogí la crema, la abuela salió de la sala al mismo tiempo en que me sentaba frente a Akira y ponía un poco de crema en las yemas de mis dedos para adherirlo a su rostro con suavidad. Él cerraba los ojos cada vez que sentía un poco de dolor ante el contacto de mis manos.

-¿Te duele mucho? –pregunté nerviosa.

Él relajó su postura.

-No –mintió.

-Mentiroso.

-Molesta –dijo mientras en un rápido movimiento me rodeaba en un abrazo y me robaba un beso.

-Aquí no –le dije alarmada tratado de separarme.

-Mi abuela lo ha hecho adrede.

Ignorando mis quejidos me besó de manera demandante, mis nervios inevitablemente se fueron esfumando a medida que sentía sus suaves labios rozar los míos. Sendoh delineó una corta sonrisa al notar lo rápido que me dejaba llevar por sus besos y se atrevió a comenzar a besar mi cuello.

-Para por favor, ya basta, en serio –decía débilmente en susurros.

Al escuchar unos pasos apresurados, le empujé tan fuerte que a lo mejor le había hecho otro moretón en el pecho. Seguramente. Akira me dedicó una mirada asesina para luego volver a su postura tiesa.

-Siento mucho haber tardado, os estaba buscando algo de ropa, vuestras habitaciones están listas, mañana a primera hora os quiero de vuelta a casa, y que hables con tu padre.

Akira volteó los ojos y luego asintió dejándose besar en la mejilla por su abuela.

-Tienes un espíritu que me recuerda mucho a alguien –agregó la anciana.

Él levantó una ceja interrogante.

-A tu abuelo, pero es muy tarde para esa historia, será mejor que vayáis a dormir, y tú Aya cuida mucho de mi nieto

-Lo haré abuela –dije sonriéndole.

-Estoy segura de que si –la anciana me dio dos palmadas en la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo a su nieto antes de salir y darle unas indicaciones a Aoi quien apareció de nuevo en la sala.

-Síganme por favor –nos pidió.

Los dos obedecimos y subimos unas escaleras, mi habitación estaba antes así que me despedí con una simple sonrisa para luego entrar, después de aquel agitado día solo quería descansar, ya lucharía contra lo que le esperase el día siguiente, pero por ahora quería seguir en aquel especie de sueño en el que fue rescatada por su príncipe azul. Al día siguiente llegamos muy temprano a nuestras respectivas casas, al parecer la abuela llamó para notificar que habíamos pasado la noche en su casa, lo que lamentablemente solo añadió leña al fuego, ya que Yoshiyuki les había prohibido a sus hijos la visita a esa casa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien por lo que llamé a Kaori y a Miyu a ver si podían venir. Afortunadamente las dos estaban cerca de casa, y en un par de horas llegaron, la espera se me hizo eterna. Les conté todo lo ocurrido,mientras las escuchaba hablar sin parar, mi mente se encontraba un poco ida. La pelea que presencié entre Akira y su padre me había dejado tan frágil como un vaso de cristal.

-Aya…por favor, no te pongas así, prometenos que te vas a animar, aunque sea un poco

-Tranquilas chicas –dije al mismo tiempo que las abrazaba.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre? –preguntó aterrada Kaori.

-No mucho, mi hermano parece algo serio ante el asunto, y mi madre se siente traicionada porque no le conté la gran noticia, aunque supongo que se les pasara en unas horas, puede que hablemos cuando llegue.

Cuando de repente sonó el timbre.

-Ahora vengo chicas, un momento-dije mientras me levantaba y salía de mi cuarto.

* * *

-Debemos apoyarla en todo lo que podamos, ¿verdad Miyu?

-Claro que si..–decía cuando de repente sonó su móvil. Mientras iba leyendo el mensaje su cara pasó de un estado de felicidad a una cara de total desconcierto y shock.

-Miyu...¿qué ha pasado?

-Es...es Mitsui...está en el hospital...Necesito ir allí ahora–dijo totalmente alarmada.

* * *

Espero que sea Akira quien haya venido, ¡que ilusión!. Al abrir la puerta, todas mis ansias se fueron por el retrete.

* * *

Bueno bueno, os lo he dejado bastante interesante creo, ¿no? xD

**-KiTsuNe.x: **Como siempre tu review tan sublime .^.

**memoriesofkagome: **Gracias por tu review! Y siento la espera.. xD, espero que te haya gustado el capi

**Kathleen-14:** que te digo yo a ti...pute-death, que si que eres una calenturienta, y vas a tener que esperar el lemon! ostres xD Sendoh calenturiento de que? Ni que la foto, fuera una rara...en serio xD

Y bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.

**R**evie**w**s? **O**wari**!***


End file.
